


Someone Like me

by Sonlove17



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Pan male character, Romance, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 66,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonlove17/pseuds/Sonlove17
Summary: Y/n moves to Beach city hoping to find a place to belong, and then he meet Steven universe his life might change for the better.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. “Home”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y’all I write on Wattpad, but I thought I would post on here as well. I’m just saying this, so someone doesn’t think I’m copying my own work. Anyway enjoy Someone like me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n moves to beach city, but will he fine a home where he’s happier then with his dad?

Y/N When I look at the window all I see see are clouds, and the road. I'm on a bus going to a place called Beach city hopefully I can stay there I always wanted to see the beach. I look at my hand to see the balck gemstone, and I sigh. "Even though your the main reason why dad hates me your the only thing that reminds me her". I thought. The bus stops, and I see a sign. Welcome to Beach city I mumbled while reading it. I get off the bus, and make my ways towards the boardwalk. I hold my backpack tightly while walking until I find a fry shop. I walk over to it to find a boy in a pink shirt. "Why can't I have the bits"? The boy said with a sad look on his face. "Steven if you want the bits you're gonna have to come back later". A blonde boy said. "Ok Peedee". He said changing his mood quickly. When he turns around he notices me, and smiles. "I've haven't seen you around I'm Steven". He says while putting his hand out in front of mine. "I'm Y/n". I say shaking his hand. Steven looks at my hand, and his smile turned into shock. "You have a gem Y/n"! Steven says. "Um yeah"? I say concerned. "Please don't hate me". I thought. "This is so cool you have to meet the gems"! Steven says while pulling me into a run. "Wait gems"? I say while keeping up his place. "Yeah your love Garnet Amethyst and Pearl"! Steven says with a smile. "Steven stop"! I say while I let go of his hand. Steven stops running, and gives me a confused look. "Stven how do you know gems"? I ask. Steven looks lost in thought then he blushes. "I'm half gem like you, I just got really excited that I'm not the only one. Sorry that I didn't tell you right away Y/n". Steven says. "Your half gem too". I say shocked. "Yeah". He says while pulling up his shirt so I can see his pink gem. He pulled his shirt down, and smiled. "I can't believe I'm not the only one". I say while a smile forms on my face. "Yeah can't you see why I got excited"? Steven says. "Yeah I can". "So, can we see the gems now"? Steven asks. "Sure". I say while walking with him to his beach house. When we got to the beach house I saw a purple gem eating her heart out. "Yo Steve man what's up"? The purple gem asks Steven. "Great Amethyst I wanted to show you guys Y/n he's half gem like me". Steven says smiling. "What"!? Amethyst says yelling. A door opens, and a white gem walks out looking irritated. "Amethyst what did I say about yelling in the house"? The white gems says. "Your not the boss of me Pearl, but anyways Steven has news". Amethyst says. "Seven is your new friend the news"? Pearl says while looking at me. "Yeah I am". I say while putting my hand on my chest. Pearl sees my black gem, and her eyes go wide. "You have an onyx gemstone"! Pearl yells. "Yeah I do". I say while sighing. "Wait Pearl you know the gemstone"? Steven asks. "Yes Steven we had an Onyx in the war, but we lost her during a battle in the war". Pearl says. "You knew my mother"? I ask Pearl. "Of course I did, but Garnet was closer to her then I was". Pearl says. I see a light coming from a wrap, and a red gem which I assume is Garnet walks off the warp. "Garnet your back"! Steven says while running up to her to give her a hug. "Hello Steven, I see you have a new friend". Garnet says looking at me. "Yeah this is Y/n he's a half gem like me Garnet"! Steven says smiling. "So you did come Y/n? It's a pleasure to meet Onyx's child". Garnet says. "Wait how did you know that"? I asks. "Garnet has future vision". Steven says while getting off of Garnet. "That's so cool to see the future I wish I had that power"! I say smiling. Garnet smiles, but Pearl asks me a question. "Y/n do you have a place to stay"? Pearl asks. I look down and sigh. "No I don't have a place to stay". "Why don't you Y/n"? Steven asks looking concerned. "My dad kick me out of the house, because I'm the reason why mom isn't around". I say looking at the floor. "You can stay with us Y/n if you’d like"? Steven asks while smiling. "Steven your let me stay with you"? I ask.  
"Of course I don't think the gems won't have a problem with it right guys"? Seven says while smiling at the gems. "Steven of course Y/n can stay he's a gem too". Garnet says. "Yes thanks Garnet this is going to be like an endless sleepover"! Steven says while pointing his fists in the air. "Wait does this mean Y/n a Crystal Gem now"? Steven asks. "A Crystal Gem"? I ask. "The Crystal Gems are a rebel group that fought for freedom in the gem war, so we can protect the earth". Pearl says. "That's so cool I would love to be a Crystal Gem". I say while smiling. "Yay this is going to be so much fun Y/n"! Steven says while hugging me. "Yeah it is". Say while smiling. "Looks like a found a home mom". I thought.


	2. Training Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Steven and Y/n are training Steven is worried about theses new feelings about the newest member of the Crystal Gems.

Y/n   
Living with Steven and gems has been fun so far, and Pearl has been teaching me about gems and how to fight. Right now Steven and I are training, so we can help stop Peridot. Steven filled me in about Peridot, Jasper, and lapis situation. My mom let me a book on how to some gem stuff, but now I get to use it without my dad yelling at me. Steven summoned his shield, and I blocked it with my hammer.   
"Your getting petty good at this Y/n". Steven said with a smile.   
"Thanks Steven it's to finally be able to do gem stuff without problems". I say while smiling back at him.   
"Again I'm sorry about your dad". Steven said with a sigh.   
"Steven you weren't there, but I appreciate it". I say while putting my hand on his shoulder.   
"Thanks Y/n, but I still feel bad". Steven said looking up at me. I blush a bit, and smile.   
"Steven I know you feel bad, but you're letting me stay here with the gems that's the best thing that as ever happened to me". I say while my grip on his shoulder tightens. We both blushing at each other, but something interrupts up us.   
"Steven I'm hear to train". A voice says. We both turn around to see a black skin girl.   
"Connie what are you doing here"? Steven asks.   
"Did you forget I'm training with Pearl today"? Connie ask.   
"Oh I remember now sorry Connie I've been busy showing Y/n beach city, and gem stuff". Steven says while rubbing the back of his neck.   
"Is this Y/n"? Connie ask pointing to me.   
"Yep I'm Y/n, you must be Connie". I say while shaking her hand. When she shakes my hand she sees my gem.   
"You have a gem"! Connie says shocked.   
"Umm yes". I replied.   
"That's so cool, Steven must be thrilled". Connie says with a smile.   
"Yeah I am I'm happy that I'm not the only one". Steven says while holding my hand. I blush a bit, and smile.   
"So, you said you were training with Pearl today"? I asked.   
"Oh Pearl's probably waiting for me see you two soon". She says while walking to the house.   
"Do you want to go back to training"? Steven asked while still holding my hand.   
'Umm sure". I say while letting go of his hand.   
STEVEN  
When Y/n let's go of my hand I felt empty when Connie does the same thing to me I never feel this way. "Could I like Y/n"? I thought. I'm I suppose to feel this way about a guy? When I watch romantic movies with Pearl there's always a guy and a girl kissing and stuff.  
"Umm Steven you alright"? Y/n asked.   
"Oh I'm find Y/n really". I say with a reassuring smile.   
"Alright". Y/n says smiling back at me.   
"What's going on with me"? I thought.


	3. A Gem in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Y/n are struggling with what happens with Pearl and Garnet, but how will the two distress?

Y/n   
Pearl and Garnet's relationship right now isn't the best. Pearl lied to Garnet, so they could fuse into Sardonyx. Steven and I are on the couch waiting, and it's weird that it's silent.  
"Y/n do you think Garnet will forgive Pearl"? Steven asks while swinging his legs back and forth.   
"I don't know Steven fusion is really important to Garnet". I say with a sigh.   
"I know, but this is hard on all of us". Steven says while pointing his head down. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.   
"Steven just give it time those won't be like this forever". I say hopefully.   
"Yeah I guess your right Y/n". Steven says while putting his head on my shoulder. My cheeks turn pink a little, but I don't mind. It's likes this for a little bit, but Steven gets up with a smile on his face.   
"Do you want to get donuts Y/n"? He says with stars in his eyes. My stomach growls when the topic of food gets brought up.   
"Sure I love too". I say with a smile.   
"Doing anything else then mopping around would be nice". I thought.   
"Great let's go"! Steven says while grabbing my hand, and running out of the beach house door. Once we made it to the Big Donuts all I can smell is the sweet scent of well donuts.  
"Steven Y/n what drings you here"? Sadie says while putting her hand off her face.   
"Just looking for something to eat". Steven says while looking at the donuts in the display case. We both pick out the classic pink donut with sprinkles, and Sadie started to pick them out of the display case.   
"Well what's new with you two"? She says while putting our donuts in a bag. Sadness both wash over Steven and I when we remember what's going on back at the temple.   
"Pearl and Garnet aren't doing so well right now". Steven says with a sigh.   
"Oh sorry I didn't know something bad was happening". Sadie says while handing Steven the bag.   
"Like you said you didn't know, so don't worry about it". I reply.   
"Hopefully things get better you two". Sadie says with a smile.   
"Thanks Sadie, what where Lars"? Steven asks.   
"Ha where do you think in the brake room not doing work". Sadie says with a smile.   
"How I'm I not surprised". I reply with a chuckle.   
"Well bye Sadie see you later". Steven says while walking out the door.   
"Bye Sadie". I say while walking out the door to catch up with Steven. The two of us fine a bench to sit down at. Steven opens up the bag, and hands my my donut.   
"Thanks Steven". I say while biting into it. Steven takes a bite out of his donut, but he still seems sad.   
"Still thinking about Pearl and Garnet"? I ask.   
"Yeah I don't like it when people fight". Steven says with a sigh.  
"I don't like it either Steven, but Garnet can't be mad at Pearl forever". I say while patting his shoulder.   
"I know I heard you the first time". Steven says with a small smile.   
"There the smile I love". Steven blushes, and I realized what I said. I feel my face heat up.   
"Steven I-". I was cut off by Steven hugging me.   
"It's ok Y/n". Steven says with a smile on his face. I smile at him, and sigh.   
"Yeah everything's all right".


	4. Friendship

I don't think Pearl is taking the approach for Garnet to forgive her. Chasing after Peridot it's going to make Garnet feel better.

The lightness feels good has we we make our way to the galaxy warp. When we get there Peridot is moving rockes around.   
"Good morning". Steven says with a smile on his face.   
"How did you clods find me and who this pebble"!? Peridot yells in a panic.   
"Pebble just because I'm short doesn't mean you can call me that you clod"! I yell back at her with her own insult.  
"Do you guys have anything better to do then annoy me"? Peridot says.   
"Nope-". Amethyst tries to say, but Pearl cuts her off.   
"Prepared to be annoyed". Pearl says.   
Peridot changes up one of her energy blast with an irritated look on her face. This plant has an expiration date, and I'm not going to be here to find out when". Period says while accidentally firing the blast on a rock behind us. Steven summons his shield protect us, and I sigh in relief.  
"That's it I'm taking her out". Pearl says while running after Peridot with her spear. Peridot put Pearl in a green aura, and smiles.   
"Your going the wrong way". She says while throwing her towards Steven and I. Steven and I are fling back while landing on the ground. I open my eyes to see that I'm face to face with Steven. We both blush a deep red, and get off each other.   
"Sorry". We both say at the same time. We both smile at each other, and see Peridot on a warp pad.  
"Doesn't anything work on this crummy planet"? She yells when it doesn't work.   
"We do". Steven while throwing his shield. I summon my hammer and jump on the shield. When it's about to hit her face I jump off the shield hit Peridot with my hammer making her fly to a different warp pad. When I land Steven runs over and hugs me.   
"Looks like our training paid off Y/n". Steven says with a smile.   
"Yeah it did". I say with a blush on my face. Steven and I trun to the right to see Pearl and Garnet on the ground while Peridot is hovering over them. She flys over to the ownly warp pad working, and laughs.   
"This was your worst attempt let". Peridot says while warping off. Pearl found Peridot again, and were going there now. Pearl needs to calm down if were ever going to get Peridot. When the warp pad stops Stven and I gasp.   
'Wow what is this place"? Steven asks.   
"This used to be a ship that Gems would use then warp pad weren't on a plant let, but this ship seems to be in active now". Pearl says while her gem shows us how the ship worked.   
"Why would Peridot hind out in a ship that doesn't work"? I say while pointing a finger on my cheeek.   
STEVEN   
I look over at Y/n and smile with a hint of pink to my cheeks.   
'He's to cute sometimes". I thought while my smile grow bigger.   
"Um Steven we're going". Y/n says while shaking me out of my day dream.   
"Oh what sorry Y/n let's go". I say while taking his hand. When we get inside a big screen truns on, and Peridot face shows up.   
"You guys showed up sooner then I thought". Peridot says with a smirk on her face.   
"Your delusional if you think you can fly this werk". Pearl yells.   
"What"? Peridot says. I walk over to microphone with Y/n's hand still interlocked with mine.   
"Pearl says "Your delusional if you think you fly this werk"".   
"What fly I'm using this thing to fly I'm using it to trap you"! And with that the door closes and locks us in here. My grip on Y/n's grows stronger has light shots fly around the ship.   
"Die Die Die Die"! Peridot yells while laughing. Y/n and I douge has many light beams has we could, and I summon my shield.   
"Guys over here"! I yell has the gems come under my shield. We make it a room where "Peridot" is just standing there. Pearl runs up to "Peridot", and swings her spear at her.   
"Is Pearl that devoted to get Peridot that she will hurt a hologram"? Y/n says in my in ear.   
"I know she wants to get Peridot, but this doesn't seem a bit much". I say while looking at pearl. The walls start to shake has Pearl and Garnet get into a trap. Amethyst Y/n and I see cogs turning were Garnet and Pearl are, and we get an idea. Amethyst summons her wip, and it ties around the cogs. The three of us try to stop it, but it doesn't work. The wip breaks, and we panic. We stop to see Sardonyx break out of the trap. We run to the ships control room to see Peridot trying to get something working. When she truns around she panics, and changes up an energy blast.   
"I have no idea how you got out, but you just in time for-". She fires the blast at the floof of the ship and laughs.   
"My escape". We look up to see Peridot flying off.   
"If this is another pathetic attempt to capture me you can forget it". She says about to fly off. Garnet pickes me up, and I garb her foot.   
"I just catch a Period". I say with a smile. I feel more weight on me to find Y/n, Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet pulling Peridot back into the ship. Peridot puts her fingers on her foot, and it comes off. We all land on the   
Floor of the ship, and I over to fine Y/n arms wrapped around me. I blush and lean into his touch.  
"Everythings back to normal, and hopefully we get Peridot soon". I thought with a smile.


	5. When it Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Y/n help Peridot understand the earth.

Y/N  
"Peridot get out of the bathroom"! Garnet said while having her face right by the door.   
"It's fine really if she wants to sta-". Steven was cut of by a loud crash.   
"You're never get me out of this germ fasted room you Crystal Cods"! Peridot yelled.   
"That's it lets kick her butt". Garnet said while summoning her gauntlets.   
"Guys can we not do that Peridots sacred right now, and shattering her isn't the best move". I said while blocking the bathroom door.   
"Y/n right we need to make her feel save, so we can talk to her". Steven said while putting his hand on my shoulder.   
Steven and I were about to make some dinner when the gems were going on the mission.   
"Wait Steven there one thing I forgot to mention"!? Garnet said.   
"What is it Garnet"?   
"I love you bye". Garnet said while she made a heart shape with her hands. Steven blushed, and walked over to me to see how the food was making. The rain outside was getting worst, and it was peaceful in a way to look at it.   
"It's really coming down at there". Steven said while looking out the window.   
"Yeah it is". Suddenly a loud crash is thunder come, and Peridot came out of the bathroom terrified   
"This is it we're doomed"! She yelled in a panic.   
"Peridot why are you saying we're doomed"? I asked while I had a spoon in my hand. Peridot flinched when she saw the spoon, but she took a deep breath.   
"It's the Cluster"! She said while the panic started to come back.   
"It's not the Cluster it's just rain". Steven said while putting a hand on Peridot's shoulder.   
"What is this "rain" you speak of"? Peridot asked.   
"You don't know what rain is, well that does makes sense because your not from earth". I said while putting my finger on my check.   
"Hear let me show you how rain works". Steven said while opening up the pot of noodles. steam come out of the pot explained how the evaporation process of rain is similar to the steam. Peridot still looked confused about rain, and when I looked over at Steven he had a smile on his face.   
"How about we show you rain, so you get a better understanding of it". Steven said while garbing my hand, and running outside. When we got outside the rain felt nice on my skin. I got out of my little world when Steven pulled me into the mud with him, and the force of the fall made me land right next to him. I blushed a little, bit started laughing.   
STEVEN   
Y/n laugh was beautiful I haven't seen him this happy before' and that made me smile. The next thing I know I feel mud on my face. I clear of the mud to see Y/n laughing even more. For the next couple of minutes Y/n and I were playing in the mud, and in the middle of our mud war I see Peridot standing in the rain.   
"Yay way to go Peridot"! I yelled out.   
"So how does the rain feel Peridot"? Y/n asked with a smile.   
"It feels... good". Peridot said while a relieving smile comes across her face. Once we get inside, and Y/n and I wash up Peridot has a plan.   
"You want the three of us to take down the Cluster"? Y/n asked with a hand on his hip.   
"With both of your earth knowledge, and my wit about the Cluster we can take it down". Peridot said with a confident smile on her face.   
"Are you sure you don't want the gems on this"? I asked.   
"We don't need those Crystal Cods"! Peridot said while her hand turn into a fist.  
"All we need to do is go to the kindergarten, and get some info of the Cluster". Peridot said.   
"Um Garnet told us not to let you leave". Y/n said while rubbing his hand a-crossed his neck.   
"We can go on one condition". I said with a smile.   
"And what's that"? Peridot asked   
"You have to hold my hand the whole time". I said with a wink. Once we made it to the Kindergarten "secret" room Y/n and I helped Peridot with getting some information on the cluster. Which was ripping of a panel she couldn't open. Once we got what we needed we left the room, we got stoped by fusion monsters. I summon my shield, and Y/n summon his hammer.   
"Let's hope our training comes in handing"! Y/n said while getting into a battle position.   
"Yeah let's do this together"! I said while getting ready to throw my shield.  
Y/n and I tried to defeat the monsters, but there were to many of them. But, that's when we heard Amethyst's whip garb one of the monsters, and slammed then to the ground. Pearl slash thought some monsters, and shoot some as well. Garnet slammed her gauntlets together to make lightning, and shot it at the monster in front of the three of us.   
"Peridot I think this is the perfect time to get the gems in on the Cluster". Y/n said while putting a hand on her shoulder. Peridot said nothing has she walked over to the gems.   
"Listen up you crystal cod- gems I need you to help me take down the Cluster".


	6. Kindergarten Insecurities

Y/n  
"Umm Steven do you think giving Peridot that tape recorder was a good idea"?  
"We did break all of stuff, so it's the right thing to do". Steven said with a smile. I look over to Peridot, and the only I hear of the recorder is clod.   
"Is she only going to complain what's happening, or just going to say clod 58 times"? I thought.   
"Now that the cows are gone we can get going". Garnet said.   
"Before we begin do you mind unfuseing it's making me incredibly uncomfortable" we look over to Garnet putting Peridot on a leash, and tying her to a fence. Well Steven and Amethyst help Pearl out I go over to Peridot to see her trying a pull a microwave over to her.   
"Um do you want any help Peridot"? I asked with a smile.   
"Sure can you pass me a lavish optimizer". Peridot asked. I hand her the "lavish optimizer", and she gets to work.   
"What are you dudes doing over here"? Amethyst asked walking over to us with Steven by her side.   
"I'm just helping Peridot with this microwave". I said with a smile.   
"By giving me a lavish optimizer is the only help you have given me". Peridot said while trying to open the microwave.   
"Wait you mean a screwdriver"? Amethyst asked.   
"Yeah that's what I said"? Peridot asked in confusion.   
"Peridot what's this"? Amethyst asked while putting a finger on her nose.   
"Sense sponge".   
"Ok whats this"? Amethyst said while putting two fingers around her eyes.   
" vision spears".   
"This"? Amethyst said while pointing to her butt".   
"That's your butt"! Peridot yelled making us all laugh.   
"Peridot your killing me". Steven said while wiping a tear from his eye.   
"No I'm not that would go against our truce agreement".   
"No Peridot your funny". Amethyst said with a smile".   
"Funny"?   
"Hey you know saying something that makes people laugh". I said with a smile. Pearl walked over to us, and said that once Peridot got the mantra out of the microwave we'll be done with the drill well we still need the drill part. Peridot come up with the idea of getting the drill part of the kindergarten, but someone needed to go with her. Amethyst wanted Steven and I to go, and now we're at the kindergarten trying to get the drill of the injector. Peridot was recording more stuff on her tape recorder, and Amethyst was poking fun at her.   
"Making more nerd notes"? Amethyst asked while laughing.   
"What is a nerd"? Peridot asked.   
"You don't know what I nerd is"? I asked.   
"Can you use it in a sentence"? Peridot asked.   
"Ok; you are a nerd". Amethyst said while laughing again. Steven got off of the drill, and sighed.   
"Amethyst that's not ever nice".   
"As you can see everything on this plant is annoying, and what's even more annoying is that the Amethyst is taking orders from the perma fusion".   
"Perma fusion is that what you all Garnet"? Amethyst asked.   
"I can call her lots of thing she walked around like one clod when she's two clods".   
What's wrong with that"? Steven asked.   
"Yeah Peridot what's wrong with Garnet she's awesome". I said.   
"She's not even fighting she's you know you know". Peridot said while putting two of her fist together bumming them. Steven copy her movements, and I just looked at her weirdly.   
"Ok do Steven and Y/n next what's weird about them"?   
"Um can we not"? I asked blushing.   
"I agree with Y/n here". Steve said.   
"I don't even know where to begin with those two there organic half needs so much energy that they have a whole room for digesting it. Steven and I blush even harder.   
"Can we talk about something else"? Steven asked.   
"Please"? I asked   
"There is one more thing about you two I don't understand why do act like you two are about to fuse, but never do"? Peridot asked.   
"Wait what"? Steven and I both asked. I turn over to Amethyst, and she's laughing like there's no tomorrow.   
"I can see it, but I think your looking for the word "dating". Amethyst said.   
"What "dating"? Peridot asked.   
"It's a human thing it's petty much fusion without becoming one". Amethyst explained. Steven and I blush's got bigger when we figure out what Peridot meant.   
"Is that why you two sleep in the same bed"? Amethyst asked.   
"No I just don't like sleeping on the couch sometimes". I said while cross my arms around my chest.   
"I don't understand why you listen to them, Amethyst they should be listening to you". Peridot said.   
"That's the best joke you told all day Peridot". Amethyst said with a laugh.   
"I'm not your the highest ranking on your team". Peridot pointed out.   
"Wait what"? Amethyst asked.   
"Pearl is just a Pearl' Garnet is a fusion, and I don't even know what there supposed to be". Peridot said.   
"Hey"! Steven and I said.   
"The only bad about you is that your defective". Peridot said.   
"What"?   
"Your support to be big, but your just small". Peridot said with a smile.   
"Wait are you saying I'm wrong"? Amethyst asked.   
"Well yes in gem terms anyway, it's just funny". Peridot said with a laugh.   
"Um Amethyst are you ok"? Steven asked. When Amethyst didn't answer him he just walked over back to me.   
"Hey soldier how about you get this drill of for me"? Peridot asked. Amethyst summoned her whip, and cut off the drill. Once we got back to the barn Amethyst was ignoring Peridot whenever she tried making a joke. After a bit Peridot tried to get the drill working, but turned it on high.   
"Don't worry Y/n and I got this". Steven said while garbing my hand, and jumping on the drill. The drill was spinning us out of control, and destroying the ground. Steven broke the panel of the drill, and it stopped spinning.   
"Don't worry it was just a drill". Steven said while collapsing on me.   
"Can we never do that again". I said shaking my head, so the dizzies would fade.   
"We leave you alone for 1 second and you destroy the place". Pearl yelled.   
"I blame the cows". Garnet replied. Amethyst, Steven, and I were working on getting stuff out of the ground because of the drill.   
"Um hi Peridot". I said while waving at her.   
"Peridot what do you want"? Amethyst asked.   
"Why do you earthlings making everything so difficult"! Peridot said while hitting a button on the tape recorder. Once the recording was over I smiled at Peridot for apologizing.   
"Peridot that was sweet". I said with a smile.   
"Yeah it was Peridot". Steven said while smiling as well.   
"Um Peridot"? Amethyst said.   
"Yeah"? Peridot Replied replied   
"Thanks, but your still a nerd". Amethyst said while walking away.


	7. Steven’s Birthday

STEVEN   
"I can't believe we get to take a break on the drill for today"! Y/n said with a smile.   
"Yeah it's nice to save the earth and all, but it's better to relax". I said with a sigh.   
"Oh yeah happy birthday Steven"! Y/n said while giving me a hug. I blushed and, looked up to see the gems decorating for the party.   
"Yo Steven how's it going"!? Amethyst yelled from the barn floor while holding the banner in place so Garnet could put it up.   
"It's going great I'm just waiting for Connie to get here"! I yelled back to her.   
"It looks like she's here now". Y/n said while turning me around to see my dad's van pulling up. Y/n and I ran up to the van to see Connie jumping out of the van.   
"Steven, Y/n it's good to see you". Connie said while hugging the both of us.   
"Yeah with the drill in all we haven't been to beach city". Y/n said while rubbing the back of his neck.   
"At least we can hang out now". I said with a smile.   
"Connie what do you want me to do with this defibrillator"? My dad yelled form the van.   
"Just keep in the van for now"! Connie yelled back. Connie turned back to us, and laughed. My dad come out of the van smiled.   
"Now that Connie is here I can finally show your birthday book". My dad said while holding a red book in his hands. The four of us sat down in the van while my dad flipped through the pages of my book. When I got to age eight I looked the same up to my last birthday. I turned over to Connie to see her confused looking at the book.   
"Steven, Y/n can you two come here for a second"? Pearl asked. We jumped out of the van, and the last thing I heard of Connie was was "So he's never going to grow up". When we got to the gems they up us into a big hug.   
"Whats this for"? Y/n asked.   
"Even though it's Steven's birthday we still want to congratulate the two of you". Garnet said with a smile.   
"Thanks you guys". I said while bushing.   
"Steven it's time for you to get in your suit". My dad said walking to us with Connie in toe. My dad handed the suit to me, and walked into the barn. When I got inside I throw the suit to the ground, and focused on "growing up". When I walked outside everybody gasped.   
"Steven what's going on"? Y/n asked.   
"Oh this I had a magical growth spurt". I said in a deep voice.   
"So, you grow all of sudden"? Connie asked.   
"Yep, so everything cool"? I asked.   
"Oh yeah totally". Connie said with a smile.   
"Well it's get this party started"! Garnet said while blowing out the birthday cake candles.   
All of us were relaxing playing games, opening gifts, and it really nice. When night fell Y/n, Connie, and I were dancing.   
"Yo Y/n want to do something fun"? Amethyst asked Y/n.   
"Of course I do"! Y/n said while walking off with Amethyst.   
"Here's the song for the birthday boy, and his best friend". When Connie and I started dancing Connie blushed.   
"I was nervous for a second there". Connie said with a sigh  
"For what"? I asked.   
"Well that we wouldn't be able to grow up together". I felt my shape shifting powers fade, and I ran away from Connie to the back of the barn to go back to my normal size. When I opened my eyes I saw Amethyst, my dad, and Y/n staring at me. I panicked and shifted back to my older form.   
"Steven what are you doing"? Y/n asked with a sad smile.   
"Looking older" I said bluntly   
"Why"? Y/n said while garbing my arm  
"So, Connie has her friend to grow up with"? I said.   
"Steven I get that you like helping people, but your needs come first". Y/n said with smile. I sighed, and walked off I can't deal with this right now.   
"Steven where are you going"? Y/n asked.   
"To dance with Connie". I said while continuing to walk over to Connie. Before I got to Connie my body felt weird, and I stared to shrink.   
Y/N   
I stared to walk after Steven then all of sudden he stared shrink.   
"Steven"! I yelled while running after to him.   
"Y/n what's wrong with Steven"? Connie asked concerned.   
"I have to clue, but he does look like a baby". I said while cradling him in my arms. Connie and I walked over to the gems and Greg, but they didn't even know what was going on. They each tried to help, but they didn't work out so well.   
"Let me try something Garnet". I said while taking baby Steven out of her arms. I stared to hummed a tune a did for the kids I babysat when I tried to get away from my dad. Baby Steven sighed happily while starting to fall asleep in my arms.   
"How did you know that would work"? Pearl asked.   
"I used to babysit, so I had to do this a lot". I said while giving a small smile to baby Steven.   
"I wished that worked when he was a baby". Greg said with a smile.   
"What did you do"? I asked.   
"Steven would like it when I drove around in the van, but this works too". After awhile Baby Steven and I was sitting down on a blanket watching the stars.   
"I still don't get why you would change you size Steven, but I can't ask now can I"? I said to no one in particular.   
"Please tell me you won't be in this baby form for to long Steven". I said with sigh. I glance at baby Steven to see him staring to cry.   
"Hey it's ok little one no matter what I will take care of you the gems don't know how to do it, and Greg doesn't have the time too". I said while giving him a small smile. Baby Steven started to laugh, and tug on my shirt, and laughed at his actions.   
"Your really cute, but I think it's time to hit the hay little one". I said while giving baby Steven a kiss on the head.   
I wake up to fine nobody next to me, and I stared to panic.  
"Guys I can't fine Steven-". Started to say, but there was Steven right in front of me.   
"Hey the shirt fits now". Steven said with a smile.   
"Steven your back to normal"! I said while running up to him giving him a hug.   
"Umm Y/n did you mean what you said last night"? Steven asked.   
"What do you mean"? I Replied.   
"When you said you would take care of me"? Steven said with a shy smile.   
"Of course I would, wait you remembered"!? I asked in shocked.   
"Um yeah". Steven said with an awkward face . I blushed when remembering what I said. Steven looked at me, and smirked.   
"So, what's the deal with "one little"? Steven asked.   
"That's what I called the kids I babysat". I said with a sigh.   
"Also I'm cute"? Steven said with a smile. My blushed got bigger when he said that, but then he stared laughing.   
"Don't push your luck Steven". I said while getting in his face, but by doing this Steven starting blushing.   
"Look who's flustered now". I said with a smirk.   
"I-um". Steven tried to say something, but he couldn't get his words out right. I laughed at this, but smiled at him.   
"But, seriously I'm glad your back".


	8. It Could of Been Great

Y/n  
Steven and I are watching the sunset, and it's pretty nice to just relax after working on the drill all day.  
"Umm what are you two doing"? Peridot asked while sitting down next to us.   
"Just watching the sunset". Steven said with a hum. Peridot looked over at the sunset with a weird look.   
"What's the point to this"?   
"Well it's pretty to look at, and after the work we did on the drill it's nice to just look at earth's beauty". I say with a sigh. Steven smiled up at me, and stared to play his ukulele. I hummed along it was peaceful until Peridot stared to ask questions again.   
"What is with you two, and humming"!? Peridot yelled at us in confusion.   
"It's just music Peridot". Steven said with a smiled at her.   
"What's music"?   
"You know singing, and it's really fun you should try it". I said with a smile.   
"Why"?   
"Because it's fun; oh let me show you". Steven started to play the tune of a song   
"Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do Do-mi-so-do Isn't it pretty"? Steven sang.   
"That's exceedingly simple Do-mi-so-ti..." Peridot replied.   
"We're making music" I said with a smile.   
"What's the point; you're not making anything"   
"Well, if it isn't anything, then why does it sound so good? Steven stated.   
"I suppose it's just interest Do-mi-so-do Devoid of substance or purpose, a hypothetical pattern. Do-mi-so-ti For the satisfaction of bringing it to completion"   
"Sure".  
"Do-mi-so-to".   
"Interest without meaning, solutions without problems"?   
"And you just add words; here's what Y/n and I have been working on". Steven gave me a nod, and started to play his ukulele.   
"Life and death and love and birth,  
And peace and war on the planet Earth  
Is there anything that's worth more  
Than peace and love on the planet Earth?  
Oh - Whooah, come on and sing it with me..." I sang.   
"Sing"   
"The words relate to the key".   
"If it's a pattern,  
If it's a pattern,  
Then just repeat after me". Steven sang   
"Life and death and love and birth-". Steven sang to show Peridot how to sing this song.   
"Life and death and love and birth-".  
"Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la"!  
"And peace and war on the planet Earth"!  
"Yes, yes! That's it"! I said to Peridot with a proud smile.  
"That's so easy"  
"Yeah, but that's what's fun about it You should write something, you should write a song"! Steven said with a smile.  
"About what"?  
"Whatever you're thinking"  
"I guess we're already here,  
I guess we already know  
We've all got something to fear,  
We've all got nowhere to go  
I think you're all INSANE!  
But I guess I am too...  
Anybody would beIf they were stuck on Earth with you"   
"Hahaha yes!  
Life and death and love and birth and-  
Life and death and love and birth and-  
Life and death and love and birth and  
Peace and war on the planet Earth  
Is there anything that's worth more?  
Is there anything that's worth more?  
Is there anything that's worth more  
Than peace and love on the planet Earth"

"Finally we're done the drill"! I said while hugging Steven. Steven blushed, and hugged back.   
"Well we still need one more thing". Peridot said to the two of while typing something into the drill.   
"And, what'a that"? Steven asked.   
"We still in the coordinates of the cluster". Peridot said.   
"Umm were are we going to get that"? I asked.   
"We will need to go to the nearest diamond base, and that's on-".   
"The moon" Pearl said while cutting Peridot off.   
"The moon"! Steven yelled in surprised.   
"Yes Steven the moon".   
"Um guys how are we going to get there"? Amethyst asked.   
"Steven is Lion near by"? Garnet asked.   
"Yeah he is Y/n and I can get him". Steven said while garbing my hand, and walking off to fine Lion. Once we found Lion, and explained the situation we were off to the moon. Its still weird traveling through Lion's portal, but I'm getting used to it. Once we got to the diamond base Peridot fell out of Lion's mane.   
"Thanks Lion I'm going to get you Lion lickers when we get back ok pal you just rest". Steven said while petting Lion's head. I remembered in school about gravity, so I jumped to fine that gravity on the moon is less then earth's.   
"Steven you should try this out"! I said while garbing his hand and jumping in the air. Steven yelled enjoyed, and we started to play around in the air.   
"I'm a moon boy". Steven laughed.   
"I want to be a moon boy too"! Amethyst said while jumping up, but immediately falling back down.   
"Why can't I be a moon boy"? She asked.   
"Because we're gems our body's connects gravity to any Planetoid". Peridot said.   
"Aww lame".   
"Umm who's that"? I asked looking up at a yellow figure.   
"Let me see....aaaahhh". Peridot said in shocked.   
"It's Yellow Diamond". Peridot said in aww.   
"What's so special about her"? Steven asked.   
"Everything". Peridot replied. Before Peridot could rant about Yellow Garnet yelled for help to get up to the other floors. Once we figured that out we walked up the stairs to the control panel. The six of walked over to the panel, and Steven and I sit in the big chair by it.   
"You can't sit there"! Peridot said.   
"Why not"? Steven asked.   
"Yeah why not"? Amethyst asked.   
"That chair is only for the Diamonds". Peridot replied.   
"Well there not here now". Steven said while making room for her. Peridot walked over, and once she sat there it looked like her whole world lit up.   
"Right let's go get those coordinates". Peridot said while typing away on the panel. Once we got the coordinates Steven asked Peridot about the Diamonds.  
"Um, so what do the diamonds do here"? Steven asked Peridot.   
"These are used to managed their colonies" Peridot replied.   
"What was there plan"? I asked.   
"Well let's see". Peridot said while finding the original plan for earth. It showed the 3D image of the earth, and it started to hollow out massive chunks of the earth.  
"Look at this 85 kindergarten's, 52 wrap pads this could have been great"! Peridot said enjoyed.   
"How could this every be great this would have killed all living life on earth". I said while giving Peridot a cold look.   
"Yeah this plan sucks". Amethyst said while cross her arms.   
"Y/n's right completing this colony would have destroyed all life on earth".   
"But, it's perfect just look at"!   
"We are looking at it. Rose quartz said that life was worth protecting".  
"Then she did a trouble job the cluster would've existed if the earth stayed a colony. Thanks Rose Quartz you doomed the planet".   
"Um is there anything that's worth me". Steven tried to sang to clam everybody down, but Garnet grabbed Peridot.   
"Listen to me; now you are talking about thing you don't not understand". Garnet said while summoning her gauntlets.   
"Garnet it isn't worth it". Steven said.   
Garnet dropped Peridot, and broke the panel. The gems walked off, and Steven sighed while walking away from the panel. I walked over and hugged him to make him feel better. He laid his head down on my chest, but our moment didn't last long.   
"What did I say the rebellion really save earth".   
"That's not the way they see it they; have been protecting the earth for thousands of years I fought you finally understood why". Steven said while digging his head deeper into my chest. I felt my cheeks grow hot, but then Steven and I saw Peridot walking off with something


	9. Message Received

Y/n  
"When can we use the drill"? Amethyst asked while touching the end of it.   
"We have the coordinates from the moon base, so really when we too". Pearl replied. I look behind me to see Steven walking over Peridot.   
"Is this about that thing she had at the moon base"? I thought. I walk over to Steven, and tap his shoulder.   
"Y/n what are you doing here"? He whispered, so Peridot couldn't hear.  
"I'm curious about about what Peridot has too". I replied.   
"Umm what are two doing"? Peridot asked while having her hand behind her back.   
"We just wanted to talk to you". Steven said while walking over to a car in the barn. Steven and I sat right next to each other while Peridot was over side. Steven locked the car door, so Peridot couldn't get out.   
"What are we doing in this broken down vehicle"? Peridot asked.   
"We just wanted to more about the Diamonds". I said with a small fake smile.   
"Oh I don't know what the others told you, but they are completely flawless beings". Peridot said with a wishful smile on her face.   
"How can anyone be flawless"? I asked confused".  
"But they are we might have a little truce, but I could never fight against the Diamond I was mean for". Peridot said while her smile grew bigger.   
"Your really loyal to her". Steven said with a sigh.   
"How could I not be Yellow Diamond is the best commander in the entire universe".   
"Wow, because she right behind you". Steven said pointing out the window.   
"What where"!? Peridot said while looking behind her. The Diamond shaped object was in her hand, and I grabbed it. Steven got out of the car has quick as we could. Peridot tried to come over us, but because the door was locked she couldn't get out.   
"How could you do this to the sweet and lovable Peridot"? Peridot asked with a sorrow tone to her voice.   
"You were going to use this to contact the diamonds". Steven said while pointing to the object in my hand.   
"Of course I would Yellow Diamond needs to know about what I've learned". Peridot said while her face was right up against the window.   
"What about the earth"? I asked while I started to shake. Steven saw that I was shaking and hugged me to clam down.   
"Who cares I just need to be used for my Diamond"! Peridot yelled.   
"I thought we got you to care about the earth, so working together and singing didn't mean anything to you"? Steven asked while having his head on my shoulder blade. Peridot didn't say anything, and Steven, and walked away from her. We found the gems, and we showed them the Diamond object.   
"So, she was going to contact the diamonds"? Pearl asked while taking the object out of my hands.   
"Hey it's a good thing you got that thing away from her you two we need her casing anymore trouble". Garnet said while putting her hand on our shoulders.   
"Arg now I have to take away of my awesome nicknames for her like Pery-, I'm too mad". Amethyst said in a frustrated tone. Off in the distance Peridot stared honking the car horn.   
"Great at least she knows what a horn is now". Steven said while laying his head on my chest. I felt my face heat up, but I stared to pat Steven head to clam him down.   
"Steven you can't change everyone, they need to do that for themselves". Garnet said.  
"But, I thought we were doing that already"? Steven replied. I look off to the barn just to see the robot that Peridot made crashing out of the barn.   
"What the hel-". I got interrupting by the car door landing next to my feet. I jumped, and my grip on Steven got tighter.   
"You really think I Peridot wouldn't find away out that vehicle".   
"You didn't need to destroy half the barn, or the door to do so"! I yelled in annoyance.   
"Get in"! Steven and I look over to find Amethyst had shape shifted into a helicopter. The four of us got into Amethyst, and we flew after Peridot. Pearl summoned her spear while Garnet summoned her gauntlets, and stared to launch them at Peridot's robot. One of Garnet's gauntlets got the robot, and Peridot stared to get off-balance.   
"Take that Para-snot"! Amethyst yelled.   
"Good one Amethyst"! Steven complemented. Peridot couldn't keep anymore, and she fell out of her robot. Amethyst landed, and shifted back into herself. We ran after Peridot, but once we got there it was too late she already activated the communicator. We all hit the deck behind some rocks, so we wouldn't get caught. Steven warped his arms around me, and I pulled him into a hug.  
"Pearl why is someone on the Diamond line"? I heard a commanding voice ask.   
"I was just trying to tell her-". She got cut off by a hand moving the Diamond shaped screen.   
"Au Yellow Diamond I'm sorry I had to contact you this way, but other forms of communication has been compromised". Peridot said while making her arms into a Diamond shape.   
"It says that you have a mission,- how is the earth"? Yellow Diamond said with discussed.   
"It's full of life". Peridot replied.   
"Organic life, but how's the cluster doing"? Yellow Diamond asked.   
"It should be emerging shortly". Peridot answered.   
"Good, I'm sending a ship to location to-". She got cut off by Peridot.   
"I didn't want to waste your time with just the report".   
"You already have".   
"It's just that the earth has resources that could be of use to you my Diamond". Peridot said trying to tell her Diamond her idea.   
"I don't care about "resources" I want that to die". Yellow Diamond replied.   
"But my Diamond could you reconsider-"?   
"Are you questioning my authority"? Yellow Diamond asked while cutting her off.  
"Of course not my Diamond my idea-".   
"I don't care about an idea from a lousy Peridot".   
"I just want the Cluster to destroy that plant off of our star maps-".  
"But, my Diamond".   
"Shut your mouth"! Yellow Diamond yelled being tired of Peridot interrupting her.   
"You have failed every stage of this mission, and the only way you can keep your allegiance is to obey this order". Yellow said while putting face right in front of the panel.   
"I want the grow, and like I said before I want that planet to die".   
"I won't do it I assure you that there are things on this planet worth protecting"! Peridot yelled.   
"What do you know about the earth"? Yellow Diamond yelled.   
" apparently more than you you clod"! Peridot yelled in a frustrated tone. Yellow Diamond looked pissed, and Peridot cut off the communicator.   
"Yay Peridot"! Steven yelled while running up to Peridot giving her a hug.   
"Way to go Peridot". I said while joining Steven in the hug.  
"Um can someone take this away from me"? Peridot asked.   
"Why"? Pearl asked garbing it.   
"Because, it can be remotely detonated". Pearl passed it to Steven who bubbled it, and Garnet punched it into the air. It exploded in the air, and it kinda liked lie fireworks.   
"Well looks like Peridot has joined the Crystal gems". I thought with a smile.


	10. Gem Drill

Y/n  
Steven is sleeping on my chest while he's helping the gems with Malachite. The ground started to shake, and Steven had a dream about Malachite on Watermelon island. Steven still isn't up let, and we need him soon if he wants to help with the cluster. Steven eyes shot open, and looks around in a panic.   
"We need to get the drill going now"! Steven said while panicking.   
"Steven clam down we need to be focused for this". I said while hugging him. Steven blushed, but Peridot come soon after hearing Steven's voice.   
"Steven your awake we need you two now". Peridot said while running over to the drill. Steven and I ran hand in hand to the drill. Peridot opened the pod up, so we could get inside.   
"Are you two ready to travel to where none of your species have been before"? Peridot asked.   
"Um yeah". Steven replied nervously.   
"That's not a Steven answer it should be "we're going to be awesome, and it's going to be great"! Peridot yelled.   
"We're going to be awesome, and it's going to be great"! Steven yelled with more confidence.   
"Lair"!   
"Um I really love the pep talk, but we need to get going soon". I said while jumping up to the drill. Steven and Peridot come right after me, and Peridot started the drill. The drilling so far has been really boring far, but Peridot did put on elevator music. Steven found it more comfortable to lay on me, and I found comfortable has well.   
"Um Peridot how did think all 6 of we're going to in here"? Steven asked while peaking his head out from my chest.   
"They would have to shape shifted, or something we didn't really have time to plan. Steven and I looked out the window of the drill to see lava and rock. It felt uncomfortable being in a tight space, but Steven made it better by just being here. We heated pounding oh the drill, and we look out to fine gem mutants on the drill.   
"They must of had some Proto types mutants with the cluster". Peridot said while pressing some buttons on the drill panel. A blaster come out of the top of this drill.   
"What am I supposed to do with this"? I asked.   
"We the mutants of the drill, so you need to shoot them off". Peridot replied. There was a screen that showed the outside of the drill, so it was easier to shoot down the gem mutants. Oddly enough it felt like a video game a really weird one at that.   
"Something doesn't feel right about this". I said with a sigh.   
"Then use the d-pad". Peridot replied.   
"It's not that it's just we're leaving the gem shards out there". I said worried.   
"Yeah if we could just bubble them they could be safe". Steven said while looking at the mutants. The drill started to shake, and Steven pushed more into me.   
"Sorry Y/n". Steven apologized with a pink tint to his cheeks.   
"Don't worry about it". I said with a small smile.   
"We're about to reach the Cluster". Peridot said while prepping the drill. I start to hear Steven panicking, and I look over to see him hyperventilating.   
"Steven what's going on"? I asked concerned.   
"I can see ghost"? Steven said with a confused tone to his voice. I hug him tight to try to clam him down, and that worked somewhat.   
"Hey it's ok Steven just focus on your breathing". I said while rubbing his hair. Steven hummed, and closed his eyes while his head landed on my chest again.   
"Your too cute sometimes". I thought with a smile. Just then a loud screeching noise come through the drill making Steven panic again. I stared to hum a song to him to clam him down again, but that didn't work.   
"Steven is the noise to loud for you"? Peridot asked worried.   
"I don't know Peridot". Steven said worried.   
STEVEN   
The ghost came back again, and this time anything Y/n did didn't help me clam down. My panicking got worst, and my breath got Hirsch.   
"Steven just breath I got you". Y/n whispered into my ear. I look around to fine Y/n not next to me.   
"Y/n, Peridot"? I asked. Then I started to hear a voice, and next thing I know I see millions of gem shards.   
"What the"? I said out loud. The shards around me are talking, wait I'm I in the Cluster's mind!?   
"Want to form". One of the shards said. I swim over to it, and try to talk with it.   
"Why to you want to from". I asked the shard.   
"To be whole". The shard replied.   
"Your just looking for the other parts of yourself". I said while looking at the other shards.   
"But, what you don't need to from you got other shards with you right here". I said while moving the shard to another shard. They started talking to each other, and I smile.   
"Great you guys have, so much to talk about already". Then the shards started to light up, and yelling all different things. The one thing I could pick out that it doesn't want to from.   
"Ok I can bubble you and I can bubble you, well this is going to take awhile". I said while looking at the millions of shards. I stared to feel a force pulling me up, and I see that floating away from the Cluster.   
"Wait no not let". I yelled trying to swim back to the shards.   
"Please wake up Steven". I heard a voice say. I open my eyes to fine a teary eye Y/n holding on to my body.   
"Steven your awake"! Y/n said while giving me a big hug.   
"It doesn't want to form"! I yelled remembering my conversation with the Cluster.   
"What doesn't want to from; wait do you mean the. Cluster"!? Y/n asked.   
"Yeah I talked with, but it can't stop itself from forming". I replied. I started to hear a bubbling noise, and I look out the window see the Cluster bubbling itself.   
"What is it doing"? Peridot asked. I put my hands down at the floor of the drill helping the Cluster.   
"There bubbling each other; Y/n can you help me"? I asked. Y/n smiled, and got down on the floor.   
"Of course I'll help". Y/n replied.   
"I got you and you got me we have each other". I said while the three of us bubbled the Cluster.   
"I can't believe that worked". Peridot said shocked. Y/n laughed, and hugged me.   
"You just have to believe in Steven more Perry". The three of stared to make the journey to the surface, but I was just happy that Cluster has meet some new friends.


	11. Hit the Diamond

STEVEN  
After Lapis decided to stay on earth; they was one problem she didn't want to life with Peridot. Y/n and I tried to help Lapis to open up with Peridot which kinda worked until a red eye come flying towards the barn. Lapis was able to knock down the red eye just in time for the gem to show up.   
"Steven, Y/n we come has soon as we Garnet predicted the red eye. The door for the started to open the 7 of want inside the barn.   
"There after me"! Peridot said starting to panic.   
"You weren't kinda when you said that the Diamonds would be after you". Laips said.   
"This wouldn't have if I didn't call Yellow Diamond a clod". Peridot said while hiding under a box.   
"Um guys the gems that come out of that red eye are Rubies". Y/n said while poking his head the barn door.   
"Garnet what are we going to do"? Amethyst asked.   
"I have a plan, or should I we have some plan". Garnet said while un-fusing.   
"Hugs"! Steven yelled while over to Ruby and Sapphire.   
"It's nice to see you two Steven". Sapphire said. Sapphire turned to Ruby, and kissed her on the Cheek.   
"You got this". Sapphire said with a encouraging tone to her voice. Ruby nodded, and walked outside to the other Ruby's. A few minutes later Ruby come back to the panicking.   
"They want to search the barn". Ruby said.   
"We heard" Pearl replied.   
"Just tell them this is a place where humans life". Sapphire told Ruby while cupping her check.   
"I don't want to go alone".   
"I'll be your back". Steven said while walking to Ruby. Amethyst want over to Steven with a baseball bat in her hands.  
"And, here's some back up for your back up".   
Ruby carried me the other Ruby's, and put my on the ground right next to her.   
"I searched the barn, and there's nothing but a bunch of humans". Ruby said awkwardly.   
"Yep nothing, but us humans".   
"We should double check we knew what happened last time". The Ruby with visors said.   
"Last time"? Ruby asked confused.   
"Oh Ruby your so forgetfully". One of the Ruby's said.   
"You can't, because because". Ruby was having a hard time making an excuse, when I saw the bat in my hands I got an idea.   
"You have to play baseball". I said with an awkward smile.   
"Baseball"? The gems said when we told them the plan.   
"I saw this as a possibility, but surprised this is the path we're taking.   
"Um Steven do you really think playing a game of baseball will work"? I asked.   
"Don't worry Y/n with our baseball knowledge we will win for sure". I said while giving him a smile.   
"Um Laips are you in"? Y/n asked.   
"This plan sucks". Laips said with a laugh.   
"What am I going to do"? Peridot asked.   
"You stay in the barn and hide". I replied. The six of us want out in baseball uniforms ready to play.   
"We're the humans". I yelled.   
"Steven"!   
"Y/n"!   
"Earl"!   
"Amy"!   
"Bob".   
"And, Sophie".   
"Alright we're the Rubies with"! The leader said.   
"Ruby"!  
"Ruby"!  
"Ruby"!   
"Ruby"!   
"Ruby"   
"And, Ruby"! The 12 of us want out to the make shift field, and Y/n and I explain the rules of the game. Amethyst was up to bat, and when he hit the ball she spin dashed around the plates.   
"Wow that purple human is really good". One of the Ruby said.   
"That's us humans full of surprise; Amethyst be careful". I said while pushing Amethyst of the plate.   
"Hey Ruby". Sapphire said while getting ready to bat.   
"Have I seen you somewhere before"? Ruby said flirtatiously.   
"Don't know I don't get of planet much". She said with laugh. Because, of that she missed the ball.   
"What are they doing"? Pearl asked?   
"Flirting". Laips replied with a monotone expression.   
"That can't be good". Y/n said while garbing his left check.   
" strike three you're out"! The Ruby leader yelled. Ruby and Sapphire blushed while Laips gave them a thumbs up. It was Y/n's turn to bat, and he ran to the starting plate.   
"You got this Y/n"! I yelled from the bench. Y/n gave me a wink before swing at the bat. I felt heat rise to checks, but tried to focus on the game.   
"Alright we need one more point to win, and who's up to bat"? Y/n asked Amethyst pointed at the plate, and it was Sapphire's turn.   
"I'm going to over there". I said.   
"Ok good luck". Y/n said while giving me encouraging smile. I smiled back at him, and walked over to the two.   
"Ruby stop being cute, and Sapphire I need your eye on the ball. We can't let Peridot be found".   
"Um pun intended"? Ruby asked to lighten the mood.   
"What did I just say"? I replied while walking back to Y/n. Sapphire got two shrieks, and I started to get nervous. Y/n put me in a side hug, and smiled.   
"Hey Sapphire knows what to do, so try not to worry to much". Y/n said.   
"I know I can't help it". I said with a sigh.   
"I prefer that face to have a smile on it, not worry". Y/n said while putting his head on my shoulder. I felt my checks burn again, but then I heard Ruby scream. Y/n and I look to fine Sapphire running the plates, and Laips high-fiving Ruby. Once Sapphire got home she ran over to Ruby, and they started to fuse.   
"Oh no". Y/n and I said while the two become Garnet again.   
"There gems"! The Ruby leader yelled.   
"Um can't we talk about the things". I said while the gems got in defensive positions. The Ruby's didn't hear me, and fused into a huge Ruby.   
"Wait". Peridot yelled while tripping over her feet when she ran to us.   
"I'm done letting my friends fight my battles". Peridot said.   
"Aww Perry loves us". I said with stars in my eyes.   
"Are you the Peridot with the failed earth mission".   
"Yeah that's one way to put it". Peridot replied.   
"Where's Jasper"? The fusion asked.   
"Umm we know we Jasper is she-". Peridot tried to say something, but Pearl was shaking her head.   
"She on Neptune she's on the planet Neptune"! I said while pointing at the sky.   
"Oh why didn't you say so". The Ruby fusion un-fused, and the five Ruby's want back to there red eye. The Ruby with a eyeball gem look at us before saying thank you, and they were off.   
"I can't believed that work". Y/n said while hugging me.  
"Wow Ruby's are dumb" Amethyst said.   
"Not all of them". Garnet said with a smile.


	12. Arcade Cake

STEVEN  
Y/n and I have are finally happy to be home after the cluster not being an issue anymore. Y/n felt bad that Amethyst's cake spoiled, so he's making a new one.   
"Steven I can't fine the baking soda"! Y/n yelled from the kitchen.   
"It should be in the cabinet by the sink". I replied from my room.   
"Looks like we're out of that two I bought baking supplies before we want to the barn". Y/n said with a sigh.   
"What else are we missing"? I asked.   
"Eggs, butter, and four". We heard the Temple door, and Amethyst walked out.   
"Yo what's up"? Amethyst asked while sitting at the counter.   
"Trying to bake, but I don't have some supplies". Y/n said while putting the eggs back in the fridge.  
"Can I have some cake when your done"? Amethyst asked.   
"Of course after I get what I need". Y/n replied with a smile.   
"Do you mind if I come with you"? I asked while hugging Y/n.   
"Sure Steven just let me grab my list". Y/n said with a blush on his checks.   
"Amethyst do you want to come along"? I asked.   
"Sure I got nothing better to do". She replied while getting up.   
"Alright let's go". Y/n said while walking out the temple door. The three of us walked to boardwalk, and waved to people walking by. We walked pasted the arcade, but Y/n stoped walking to look at it.   
"Is something wrong Y/n"? I asked.   
"Oh it's nothing it's just I never been to an arcade before". Y/n said while rubbing the back of his neck.   
"You haven't why not"? Amethyst asked.   
"My dad rarely let me leave the house, so I didn't get to a lot of things". Y/n replied while looking at the ground.   
"Then let's go inside"! I said while garbing Y/n hand, and walking in the arcade. Once we got inside Y/n smiled.   
"Wow it's so bright in here".   
"Come on Y/n I have to show you all my favorite games". I said while dragging him deeper into the arcade. Y/n wasn't the best at most of the games, but he seemed happy at lest.   
"Hey you two I'm going to get some pizza"! Amethyst said while heading out the door.   
"Let's go". I said while garbing Y/n's hand, and walking out the door.   
"Jeez Steven why in such a rush"? Y/n asked.   
"I just want you to have fun". I said with a smile.   
"Steven I'm having fun just being with you".   
"What do you mean"? I asked while I felt heat rise in my checks.   
"Steven I know you want to make up time I didn't have with my dad, but really don't need that". Y/n said with a soft smile.   
"Ok, it's I feel bad".   
"I know you do, but meeting you makes up for it". Y/n said while garbing my hand.   
"Now let's meet Amethyst at Fish stew pizza". Y/n said with a smile. Y/n and I walked hand in hand to Fish stew, and once got there we saw Amethyst wave at us.   
"There you two are". Amethyst said from a table. We walked up to the table, and stated talking with Amethyst for a bit.   
"Hey Steven I haven't seen you for awhile"! Renaldo said. I walked around to find him working on a laptop.   
"Hey what's up Renaldo"? I asked.   
"Finding new weird thing around beach city want to see some"? He asked with a smile.   
"I'm good for now thanks".   
"Is this the guy that was filming us"? Y/n asked.   
"Yeah he likes to find weird things around Beach city.   
"Steven he filmed us making flower crowns on the beach how is the "weird"? Y/n asked. My face got hot remember that night on the beach when Y/n got some flowers, and made crowns for each other. Once we were done with our pizza Y/n and I got the supplies we need, Amethyst got broad, and went back to the temple. On the way back Y/n looked at the sunset, and smiled.   
"This is view is petty". I looked at him, and smiled.   
"Well where I'm looking at it's beautiful". Y/n blushed, and smiled.   
"Really Steven what's with being cute all of a sudden"? Y/n asked with smirk. My face got hot again, and Y/n laughed.   
"Come on Steven let's get back". Y/n said while turning towards the temple.   
"One day Y/n, one day". I thought while running after him.


	13. Shell Monster

Y/n   
I was reading a book when I heard the front door open with Steven smiling happily with his hands behind his back   
"What are you doing Steven"? I asked while closing my book.   
"I made you a shell bracelet"! Steven said while opening up his hand to show me it. Before I could even say anything Steven started to speak.   
"I know how much you love the beach, so I just thought-". I cut him off by giving him a hug.   
"I love it Steven". I said while putting on my left wrist.   
"I'm glad you like it Y/n". Steven said with a blush. I smiled at him, and then the temple door opened with Garnet walking out.   
"Hey Garnet" Steven said while waving.   
"Hello Steven". Garnet replied.   
"Have any cool missions to to go on"? I asked.  
"I have one, but do you two want to come with"? Garnet asked with a smile.   
"Yeah we do"! Steven and I yelled while running to the warp pad. The pad activated, and we were off. When we got there I gasped.   
"It's an topical island"! I said with a smile.   
"We live on a beach". Steven said while nudging my side.   
"Still it looks like Watermelon island". I said with a smile. The three of us walked off the warp pad, and started walking around. There was topical flowers everywhere, and I had an idea. I picked a pink hibiscus, and put it in behind Steven's ear. Steven turned around, and gave me a look.   
"What did you do"? Steven asked. I took out my phone, and took a picture of him. I showed it to him with a laugh.   
"You look cute". I said with a smile. Steven blushed, but walked deeper in the field. He came back, and put a white hibiscus behind mine.   
"There". Steven said with a smile. I smiled back at him, and I felt my checks heat up.   
"Come on you two we have a monster to fine". Garnet called by the shore.   
"Coming"! Steven said while garbing my hand. The three of walked a long the shore line keeping a look out for the gem monster.   
"What's the deal with this monster anyway"? I asked.   
"Humans use this island for resources, and they have been experiencing shortages". Garnet replied.   
"What does she want with the resources"? Steven asked.   
"That's our job to fine out". Garnet replied with a smile. After a bit of not finding anything we were thinking about going after side of the island.   
"Y/n look out"! Steven said while pushing me out of the way.   
"Steven"! I yelled while he got taken by a octopus. The octopus was a pale pink, and looked plump. Her blue eyes drifted to my left wrist, and she gave off a screech. Garnet summoned her gauntlets while I summoned my hummer. Steven summoned his bubble shield, so he could get free from the monster grasp. Steven pushed off the octopus monster, and I ran as fast has I got to catch him. I warped my arms around Steven's body, and sighed that he was safe. We heard a cry, and looked up to see the monster a few feet away of us. Steven and I got up, and Steven summoned his shield. Garnet creaked her knuckles, and ran up to the octopus. Steven and I ran beside Garnet ready fo fight. The monster got up, and the monster lunched her tentacles at us. I moved to the side, and whacked the tip of the tentacle with my hammer. She yelled out in pain, and Garnet punched her in her side. The monster started to spit out a pink sludge to get us away from her. We stared to run, but she lunched her tentacles at us again, but this time they were directed at me.   
"Why is she after you"? Steven asked while dodging on of the way of sludge. I thought back to when we first encountered this octopus. If Steven didn't jump in the way she would of garbed me. And, when looked at Garnet and I she looked at my wrist. I glanced at my left wrist, and smiled.   
"So that's what she's after". I thought.   
"Hey pinky over here"! I yelled while running to the left of Steven.   
"Y/n what are you doing"!? Steven yelled.   
"The monster wants the bracelet you made Steven". I replied while waving it in the air, so the octopus would focus on me. She lunched her tentacles at me again, and I dodged them the best I could. She warped one of them around my side, and flanged me to her.   
"Y/n"! Steven yelled while throwing his shield at the octopus. She cried in discomfort, and I smirked. I sniped my hammer into a drill, and pressed it into the monster. She cried in in pain, and proofed.   
"Y/n I got you"! Steven yelled while running up to me, and caching me. I opened my hand to fine a pink gemstone. Steven's grip got tighter, and smiled.  
"Steven I'm alright really". I said while getting off of him, and giving him a hug.   
"Good work Y/n". Garnet said while putting her hand on my shoulder.   
"Thanks Garnet". I said with a smile. I put the gem in a black bubble, and sent it off the the temple. On the way back to the warp pad Steven was holding my hand, and I didn't think much of it. Once we got to the temple though was a different story he still didn't let go. Steven walked me outside to the beach, and we sat down.   
"You were awesome out there". Steven said with a smile. I looked at, and sighed.   
"Then why hold my hand all the back, and still do it even we're home"? I asked. Steven Blushed, and sighed.   
"I just got sacred ok". Steven said while looking down at the sand. I gave him a soft smile, and kissed his check. His face could even get more red, and laughed.   
"It's sweet that care, so much Steven". I said while pulling him into a hug.   
"Um Y/n"? Steven asked while turning to face me.   
"What Steve-". I got cut of when Steven's lips were on mine. My face got hot by his actions, but all I could think about is that he tasted sweet. Steven pulled back, and smiled. My heart couldn't stop beating, and Steven panicked.   
"I'm sorry Y/n didn't kno-". I cut him off by cupping his check.   
"Hey it's ok you just got me off-guard". I said with a smile.   
"Can we just sit here for a while"? Steven asked while putting his hand on mine.   
"Of course". I replied while interlocking my hand with his.


	14. Lovely Nightmare

The two boys were sleeping peaceful hugging each other for comfort. The two didn't really say much after the kiss. The two tried to bring the topic up, but something was holding them back. Somehow Steven had the courage to ask Y/n if they could sleep to together. Steven woke up to fine something on his chest. The thing in question was Y/n sleeping deeply snuggling close to the half gem. Steven smiled softly had the boy, and rubbing his hair.   
"Too cute". Steven thought while closing his eyes to fall back into slumber. Steven then heard sounds of discomfort from Y/n tears starting to fall, and he stared mumbling. Y/n was having a nightmare about his dad again, but this time it was diffident then he remembered. His dad was yelling at him while his words were sluggish. Y/n dad had a drinking problem, and would yelling at Y/n for taking his love away. This was one of few moments he was physical with the boy.   
"Stop-get a-way from me". Y/n cried in his sleep. Steven hugged him tighter, and started to hum. After awhile Y/n started to clam down, and smiled. Steven sighed he was happy that Y/n was sleeping peacefully again, but he still didn't know what these dreams were about.   
"I'll ask him to the morning". Steven thought while going back to sleep. Y/n woke up to feel nothing next to him. He looked around to see Steven in the kitchen making food.   
"I see your finally up". Steven said with a smile. Y/n felt his checks heat up, and smiled shyly.   
"Yeah last night was weird for me". He said while getting off the bed. He walked down the stairs, and walked over to Steven. He warped his arms his waste, and sighed.   
"Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room"? Y/n asked.   
"What's next for us". Steven said while he stopped mixing the pancake batter. The two walked over to the couch, and the two couldn't fine there words. Steven sighed, and grabbed Y/n hand.   
"I really like being around you Y/n, and you keep coming back on my mind". Steven couldn't process his thoughts into words; he wanted to say so much more but he started to get flustered. Y/n gave him a reassuring smile, and hugged the flustered boy.   
"I like you too Steven, and I won't mind being a couple". Y/n said while being a inch away from Steven lips. Steven got even more flustered, and Y/n laughed.   
"And here I thought I was awkward one"? Steven looked up at Y/n and smiled. Typical Y/n to make a joke to clam a situation down.   
"I wouldn't mind it too". Steven said while kissing his now partner. Y/n this time kissed back, and both of them were smiling. The boys didn't seem to hear the temple door opening, and of course the gem that walked out was Amethyst.   
"Yo Steven are you making breakfast I'm starving"! Amethyst called out. She turned her head living room to fine the two mid kissing. Amethyst started to laugh, and the boys blushed in embarrassment.   
"Ha finally it took you two long enough". Amethyst said while wiping a tear from her eye.   
"Wait what"!? The two yelled in surprise.   
"Come on love birds there food to be made". Amethyst said while walking over to the table. The two laughed at the purple gem, and got up off the couch. They walked hand in hand to the counter to continue making breakfast. Later on in the day the two were watching dog copter, but Steven couldn't get his mind of the nightmare Y/n had.   
"Umm Y/n can I asked you something"? Steven asked while giving his now boyfriend a hug.   
"Sure Steven what's on you mind"? Y/n replied with a smile.   
"Well what was your nightmare last night, and I know this isn't the first one you have had". Steven said. Y/n didn't say anything, and that sacred Steven.   
"Y/n you can tell me anything you know". Steven said with a reassuring smile. Y/n put his head on Steven's shoulder, and sighed.   
"It was my dad again". Y/n said. Steven grabbed his hand to show it was alright.   
"My dad is a drunk, and he would yell at me for taking away his love". Y/n said while his eyes become watery.   
"Did he hurt you"? Steven asked.   
"More emotionally, but he did hit me once or twice". Y/n said while tears stared to fall. Steven wiped the tears away with his hand, and smiled.   
"I'll protect you for now on ok". Steven said while kissing his check. Y/n blushed, and moved his head from Steven's shoulders.   
"Same here". He said while hugging his boyfriend.


	15. Gem Hunt

The Great North a snowy tundra that two corrupted gem monsters were. The warp pad activated showing Pearl, Connie, Steven, and  
"The Great North it's it's so beautiful in person". Connie said mesmerize by the snow.  
"It sure is pretty". Y/n said with a smile. Steven and Y/n walked off the warp pad hand in hand while Connie and Pearl were talking. Steven took out his phone, and started to take pictures of the two.  
"Steven is this really necessary"? Pearl asked.  
"Yeah Connie's mom wanted pictures, and it's Connie's first mission"! Steven yelled enjoyed.  
"Come on Steven we got a corrupted gem to fine". Y/n said while taking his boyfriend's hand.  
"Y/n right let's get moving". Pearl said while her and Connie walked off the pad. The four of them started to walk the north, and Pearl was making sure Connie knew the mission.  
"Now you three are human, so you won't be able to survive in this environment for long". Pearl stated.  
"Well I have all the survival things we need in this bag". Connie said.  
"And I have board game in case we get board". Steven said with a smile.  
"I brought some blankets, and sleep gear just in case". Y/n said while showing the satchel he brought.  
"Yes very good". Pearl said with a proud smile. The four stared to hear noise, and a corrupted gem monster showed up. Steven and Y/n summoned there weapons while Connie pulled out Rose's sword.  
"Remember fight together". Pearl said.  
"Yes Ma'am". The three said ready to fight. A second monster appeared, and Pearl summoned her spear. The two looked at each other, and ran away from them, and Pearl lowered her spear.  
"Why is there two of them"? Pearl thought out-loud.  
"I have an idea why don't we split up"? Connie asked.  
"Well I know you sword skills are great Connie, but you've never been in a fight before". Pearl said.  
"That's not true she fought these gem mutants at the hospital". Steven said.  
"And I'be read this book on survival front to back at least twenty times". Connie said while showing a used book on how to survive in the wild.  
"And I brought these walkie-talkies with me, so we can communicate with each other". Steven said while putting one of the walkie-talkies in her face.  
"Alright just contact me when you fine the monster". Pearl said with a sigh.  
"Yes Ma'am". The three replied. The four split up, and the three were off to fine one of the corrupted gems. Connie bent down to the ground to check if the tracks were fresh.  
"Wow Connie you really now your stuff". Steven said with a smile.  
"Of course when the world goes into crisis we'll have to the ones to put it back together". Connie said.  
"Yeah if home-world tries to attack we'll have to be ready". Steven replied.  
"Forgot gems Steven human are already planing there own demise". Before Connie could continue the walkie-talkie turned on.  
"Are you three doing alright remember your humans you need to eat". Pearl said.  
"Yes ma'am". The three said while the call ended.  
"Time to get are protein on". Connie said while giving them a protein bar. The three walked in the snow, and then they saw tracks. This they were different it looked get fighting was happening.  
"Why are some of these humanoid"? Connie asked.  
"Pearl went the over way, so is there another gem out here"? Y/n asked.  
"What if the monster is un corrupting"? Steven asked.  
"Could that even be possible"? Connie replied.  
"Steven and I don't know that much about corruption, but it could be a possibility". Y/n said with a shrug.  
"It could be fighting it self, and if I could just heal it it could be safe". Steven said with a sigh. The storm they were walking in got worst, the walkie-talkie turned on again.  
"I'm not finding anything, and the storm maybe we should head back".  
"No everything alright Ma'am the three of us are making great progress". Connie said.  
"Alright, but you need to fine shelter". Pearl said.  
"Yes Ma'am". The three said. The three found, and a tree that they could use, and they got to work. Steven and Y/n were cuddle up in a blanket while Connie was making tea for them.  
"Tea's ready". Connie said while purring the tea into mugs. Steven and Y/n tried it, and they had a look of distaste.  
"This is bad". Steven said.  
"Really bad". Y/n said while talking a closer look at the tea.  
"It's not about tase it's about surviving". Connie said while taking sip.  
"Yeah it's bad". Connie said with a sigh. Steven hugged Y/n tighter, and Y/n smiled at him. Y/n looked over at his bag, and grabbed it.  
"I know I packed it in here ha here". Y/n said while pulling out a recipe book.  
"Wait you brought you cook book"? Steven asked.  
"Yeah I thought we would need it". Y/n said while finding a raspberry tea recipe.  
"Why didn't you bring it out earlier"? Connie asked.  
"Well you said you would take care of the tea". Y/n said while pulling out ingredients. Y/n moved closer to the pot of tea, and emptied it. He grabbed water from his water bottle, and poured it into the pot. Y/n stared to make a new tea while the three of them talked.  
"So could that really be a corrupted gem breaking free"? Connie asked.  
"It could be I just wish I could heal her". Steven said while looking at the ground.  
"Steven will fine a way to heal them, but for now your doing what you can". Y/n said while giving him a side hug. Steven hugged back feeling a bit better. The new tea was ready, so Y/n poured it into mugs. Steven took his, and smiled at the taste.  
"This is really good Y/n". Steven said in delight. Connie took a sip, and nodded in agreement.  
"What made you pursue cooking"? Connie asked. Y/n looked the pot, and gave a small sad smile.  
"Well I needed to cook for myself, because my dad wouldn't be it". Y/n replied. Steven remember the conversation he had the Y/n a week ago, and hugged him. Y/n return the hugged, and rested his head on Steven's chest. The moment didn't last long when they heard a noise outside. The three walked out to fine the corrupted gem running away. The three got ready to fight, and summoned there weapons. Y/n ran up to the monster, and swing his hammer at her. Connie started to shake panic running through her. The monster tried to attacked Steven, and in the process the walkie-talkie in his hand fall to the ground.  
"Hey clam down let me try healing you". Steven said while trying to reason with the monster. The corrupted gem tried to attack Steven again, but ran and blocked the attack to protect his boyfriend.  
"Steven I don't think this is the best time". Y/n said while trying to fight the weight the gem. Connie ran over to the walkie-talkie, and called Pearl. An explosion was heard, and Steven got Connie, and Y/n into bubble. After the dust cleared they looked to fine Jasper with the gems in her hands.  
"Hey Rose look what I got". She said with a evil smile.  
"His name is Steven not Rose how many times do I have to tell you that"! Y/n yelled.  
"I still don't know why a Onyx wants to protect Rose Quartz of all gems"? Jasper said.  
"That's it Steven drop this bubble". Y/n said while his grip on his hammer tighten.  
"Y/n clam down it's alright". Steven said while hugging his boyfriend to clam him, before he does something he'll regret.  
"Steven, Connie, Y/n I'm here, Jasper"! Pearl said while pointed her spear at her. Jasper didn't say anything, and walked off. Steven dropped his bubble, and Pearl hugged them.  
"Are you three alright"? She asked.  
"Yeah we're alright, but Jasper has the monster's gems". Y/n said with a sigh.  
"We figure out what's she's doing later; let's just get you three home". Pearl said while the four them walked back to the warp pad.


	16. Crack the Whip

"Amethyst hold down the fort". Garnet said while on the warp pad.  
"Aye aye captain". Amethyst said while sitting on the bench by the window.   
"Umm Pearl". Steven said while looking over from the dough he was helping Y/n with.   
"We'll be back soon, and don't destroy anything". Pearl said.   
"While I'm watching the house there won't be any surprises". Amethyst said with a smile.   
"Surprise I'm here early". Connie said while scaring Amethyst.   
"Connie has sword training today that's what Steven was trying to tell you". Y/n said while mixing a filing for a berry pie.   
"I completely forgot; I'm so sorry Connie". Pearl said with an apologetic tone to her voice.   
"Are you looking for Jasper, are you handing back north"? Connie asked.   
"Yes we can't have Jasper capturing monster for whatever reason".   
"Right be safe". Connie said.   
"That's my line". Pearl said with a smile.   
"Alright see you soon". Garnet said while the warp pad activated, and the two were gone. Amethyst jumped off the bench, and walked up to Connie.   
"So, you have the training day what are you going to do"? Amethyst asked.   
"I'm fishing up this pie first". Y/n said while garbing a rolling pin.   
"You sure you don't want me to help"? Steven asked.   
"You can hang out with Connie for a bit, and after we can have pie". Y/n said while kissing Steven's check. Steven smiled, and walked over to Connie.   
"So, what are you two going to do"? Amethyst asked. Steven and Connie gave each other a look, and ran outside to train. Steven summoned his bubble to block Connie's attack, and Connie got pushed back. Steven summoned his shield, and through them at Connie. Connie blocked them, and Steven jumped in a panic to dodge them.   
"Hey no far"! Connie yelled. Steven laughed while he was falling to the ground slowly.   
"Amethyst did you see that"? Steven asked with a smile.  
"Hey". Amethyst said while not looking up from the hand statue he was laying on.   
"Amethyst your not even looking". Steven replied. Amethyst shape shifted her eyes on her feet, so she could them.   
"There better"? She asked while laying back down.   
"Eww". The two said while laughing.   
"Come on Connie let's get back to it". Steven said while summoned his shield again. The two want back to sparring, and Amethyst closed her eyes again.   
"How was that"? Steven asked while looking up at Amethyst. Amethyst shape shifted into Pearl, and started to clap.   
"Great, spectacular, Pearl-fect". Amethyst said.   
"Aww thanks". Steven said with a blush.   
"I don't think so, my stance is all wrong, and grip is off". Connie said with a sigh. Amethyst jumped off the hand statue, and shape shifted back to normal self.   
"In the heat of battle that doesn't matter; going with the flow does". Amethyst said while putting Connie on the back.   
"But, it does through". Connie said.   
"That's what Pearl thinks, and it's your day off you should be having fun". Amethyst replied.   
"Can you show us Amethyst"! Steven said with stars in his eyes.   
"Yeah I can hang out with you guys". Amethyst said with a shrug.   
"What I'm I chopped liver"? Y/n asked with a hand his hip, and the pie in the other  
"Y/n your done"! Steven said while giving his boyfriend a side hug.   
"Anyway you guys want some I've been experimenting with this recipe for a while now, and... Amethyst"! Y/n yelled while Amethyst ate the whole pie.   
"Thanks Y/n that was really good". Amethyst said with a smile.   
"Amethyst I wanted to try some". Steven said with a sigh.   
"Looks like your going to have to make more later Y/n". Connie said with a small laugh.  
"Yeah this isn't the first time this happened". Y/n said while rubbing the back of his neck.   
"Come on you three your day off begins now"! Amethyst said while running off to the board walk.   
"Is there something I missed"? Y/n asked.   
"No not really". Steven said while taking Y/n hand, and the three of them walked after Amethyst. They explored the board walk for a while, and got some bits. The four of them sat down, and Amethyst said digging in.   
"Are you sure we should be eat those"? Connie asked.   
"Connie you don't have to be at tip top shape all the time just look at me". Amethyst said while garbing more bits.   
"I guess your right". Connie said while garbing a fry bit. The four of them explored more, and eventually got to the beach. Steven and Amethyst were in the water; while Connie and Y/n were on the sand. Lion was on the sand too, but he was sleeping next to Y/n.  
"Today's been fun". Connie said with a smile.   
"Yeah it has been". Y/n said while giving her a smile back.   
"So, I see you and Steven finally got together". Connie said with a sly smile. Y/n blushed red, and laughed.   
"Yeah I guess we did". He replied.   
"I'll say it took you two long enough". Connie said. Y/n nudged her shoulder, and the two laughed.   
"Come on you two get in the water"! Amethyst yelled while she surfed along the water.   
"But we don't have swimsuits". Connie said with a awkward laugh.   
"In the heat of battle your not going to have a swimsuit Connie". Amethyst yelled.   
"Let's go before she uses that whip on us". Y/n said while grabbing Connie's hand, and running into the water. The two ran up to Steven, and the four of them started to fight in the water. In the middle of there war the monster from the North come out of the water. Steven summoned his bubble around the three of them.   
"I remember you two buddy". Steven said with a awkward laugh. Amethyst used Steven's bubble to jump onto the monster, and she summoned her whip. She warped the monster around the whip, and she got it to poof. She fell to the ground, and shrugged.   
"Not a pretty win, but I'll take it". Steven, Connie, and Y/n got out of the water, and Steven bubbled the monster.   
"That looks like the monster we fought in the snow". Connie said.   
"I'm pretty sure you can remember a face like that". Amethyst said with a laugh.   
"Well there were two of them". Y/n replied.   
"Two of them". Amethyst said, but the other monster showed up with Jasper on her.   
"Rose finally found you". Jasper said with a smirk.   
"I'm building my own army; where's the rest of yours"? She asked.   
"There not here right now"! Steven yelled back. Amethyst shush Steven, while the four of them got ready to fight.   
"I got Jasper you guys got that Dope". Amethyst said while pointing at the other monster. The three ran up to the monster, and summoned there weapons.  
"Looks like we get a second change at this". Connie said.   
"Remember stay together". Steven said. Y/n ran up the the monster, and swing his hammer at her. She dodged the attack, and ran after Steven and Connie. Lion roared at the monster knocking it off balance. They tried there best at fighting the monster, but they looked over to see Amethyst proofed.   
"Amethyst"! The three is them yelled.  
"Come on". Steven said while garbing Connie, and Y/n's hand.   
"Time to get rid of embarrassment". Jasper said while her grip on Amethyst's gemstone got tighter.   
"Ah"? Jasper said while looking over to see Steven, Connie and Y/n running at her. The three jumped and fused into Y/-nonnie-quartz. They kicked Jasper in the face, and launched her back.   
"You fused"!? Jasper asked shocked. The fusion looked at themselves, and smiled.   
"I guess I did". They had H/l while having H/c highlight at the end. They Steven's star shirt on with a mix of F/c from Y/n's shirt, and shorts.   
"You Crystal Gem would even fuse with a human"? Jasper yelled.   
"I don't care about anything you say; unless it's sorry". They said while holding out Amethyst's gem. Jasper summoned her helmet, and launched herself at the fusion. They summoned there shield, and pushed Jasper back.   
"Don't worry I'll protect you". They said while they summoned there hammer. They heard a noise, and looked over to fine Lion pushing back the monster. Lion come up to them, and pushed his head on there hand. They gave each other a look, and Y/n-onnie-quartz went on Lion.   
"Head to head just how I like it". Jasper said with a smirk.   
"Ready when you are". They said while Lion roared going after Jasper. Then they clashed Y/n-onnie-quartz jumped off Lion, and through there shield at Jasper. Jasper caught the shield, but they ready there hammer to attack. They got her head, and the force of the impact caused the monster to poof. Amethyst gem started to glow, and she reformed with a while tank top on.   
"Steven, Connie, Y/n I'm here". Amethyst said while panicking. She stop on the fusion, and gasped.   
"Fusion, fusion fusion it's always fusion"! Jasper yelled in annoyance.   
"Are you going to apologize". Y/n-onnie-quartz said with a hand on there hip. Jasper garbed the proofed monster, and walked into the ocean.   
"This isn't over Rose, Jasper's keep fighting until we get what we want". She said while going deep in the ocean.   
"Guess she lives in the ocean now". They said.   
"You won". Amethyst said while looking out into the ocean.   
"Amethyst-". They tried to say, but un-fused.   
"Amethyst"! Steven said while hugging her.   
"Your ok". Connie said with a smile.   
"I'm so glad your alright". Y/n said while patting her on the back.   
"We fused". Steven said while running over to Y/n and Connie and hugging them.   
"And we won"! Y/n yelled. The three walked away enjoying the victory, and Amethyst stayed back looking at the ground.   
"You didn't need me at all".


	17. Bismuth

Steven and Y/n was hanging out with gems while Steven was playing a video game.   
"Jump Steven Jump"! Amethyst yelled while siting on his bed.   
"I'm trying". Steven said while pressing the buttons on the controller. Steven heard a noise, and looked over to find Loin chewing on one of his favorite shirts.   
"Lion get that out of your mouth". Steven said while ripping it out of his mouth.   
"Lion how am I going to remember the first time I road that the Thunderbird if you chew this up". Steven said while folding the shirt up, and putting by a thunderbird pin and picture.   
"Um Steven you have three thing to remember that ride". Y/n said while looking up from the book he was reading.   
"Still I like that shirt". Steven said while siting back down to play.   
"Let's try this again, wait Lion"! Steven yelled while Lion garbed the shirt again. Steven ran down the shirts, and got the shirt back from Lion again.   
"Because, you can't behave I'm going to have to put this in a place you can't get this in your mane". Steven said while sticking his tongue out. Lion looked down, and laid down his land, so Steven could get in his mane.   
"Thank you boo". Steven said while jumping into the mane. Steven walked to the giant tree in the mane, and claimed up the tree to put the shirt.   
"There we go now it's safe on this perfectly safe magic tree". Steven thought, but then the tree branch broke. Steven screamed, but he fell onto a bubble and popped it. Steven jumped out of the mane, and took a deep gulp of air.   
"I made a terrible mistake"! Steven yelled in a panic.   
"What Steven"? Y/n said while closing his book, but when he looked down stairs he was gone.   
"As man". Amethyst said while the TV had game over on it. Steven walked up to the gem to bubble it, but it started to glow. The gem reformed, and Steven just stared at her.   
"Um hey there friend". The gem said while giving a confused friendly face. Steven exited Lion's mane to get away form the gem.   
"There's a gem in Lion's mane"! Steven said while on the ground.   
"What how's that possible"? Y/n said.   
" describe her". Garnet asked.   
"Be right back". Steven said while jumping back into Loins mane.   
"Hey wait"! The gem called out, but Steven was already gone.  
"She really big". Steven said while his head was sticking out of the mane. He rendered to look at the gem again.   
"Hey"! She yelled out to the boy.   
"She has rainbow hair". Steven said.   
"Rainbow hair"? Pearl said.   
"Steven what does her gem look like"? Garnet asked.   
"It an innie". Steven said.   
" Bring her out". Garnet said. Steven nodded, and entered Lion's mane to get the gem.   
"Hey it's just the two of us, so why don't you help this gem out"? The gem asked kindly. To brought out his hand, and the gem took it. When Steven exited Lion's mane Pearl and Garnet were stunned.   
"Hey a total stranger". Amethyst said.  
"Pearl, Garnet". The gem said with an awkward tone.   
"Bismuth"! Pearl yelled while jumping into her arms.   
"Oh the Pearl I knew would never jump into my arms; did someone loss a Pearl"? Bismuth asked. Pearl laughed, and Bismuth continued.   
"Who do you belong to"? She asked.   
"Nobody"! Pearl said with a confident smile.   
"Ok settle down you two". Garnet said while walking up to the two.   
"Your the one, or two to talk". Bismuth said while looking Garnet up and down. Garnet gasped, and summoned her gauntlets to punch her arm.   
"Quit it your Ruby is showing". Bismuth said with a smile.   
"Um who's this"? Amethyst asked with a cough.   
"Guys this is Bismuth; she's one of the original Crystal gems". Garnet said while putting her arms around her shoulder.   
" welcome aboard we could always use more Amethyst, and who are these two meatballs"? Bismuth asked.   
"Hi I'm Steven, and this is Y/n". Steven said while grabbing his hand. Y/n gave a small smile, and waved.   
"Um hey". Y/n said with a smile.   
"Please to meet you two". Bismuth said while shaking there hands. Bismuth looked around, and laughed.   
"Who's bright idea was it to build our bases out of wood"? Bismuth asked while she ripped a chunk of wood off the floor.   
"Umm it's a house"? Y/n replied.   
"Rose said she lost you at the battle for the ziggurat we thought you were taken, or worst shattered". Pearl said.   
"It would take a lot more to shatter this gem, but wait where's Rose"? Bismuth asked.   
"Um I'm Rose's son". Steven said lifting up his shirt to show his gem.   
"She gave up her from to make me, but I don't have any of her memories".   
"Oh I wonder how Onyx's feel about this she was very protective Rose". Bismuth asked.   
"Um I have her gem, and it's the same story has Steven". Y/n said while showing his gem.   
"Theses two were something else; really you two are really something else". Bismuth said with a laugh.  
"So, where's everybody else"? Bismuth asked.   
"Everybody else"? Steven replied.   
"Yeah you know, Biggs, snowflake, little Larimar"? Bismuth asked. Pearl and Garnet gave each a look, and warped to the Strawberry battlefield. When they got there Bismuth gasped.   
"How long was I out for"? Bismuth asked while she looked around the battlefield.   
"It's been about 50375 years; we the Crystal gem won but".   
"We're what's left of the rebellion". Bismuth said with a sigh. Pearl was on the verge of tears, and Bismuth sighed.   
"Now come on Pearl you now I can't see you cry like that". Bismuth said while Pearl gave her a hug. After a while Bismuth wanted to show the gems something, so they warped to a new area for Steven, and Y/n see.   
"Is this the forage"? Steven asked.   
"No not let". Pearl said while the six of them walked.   
"Amethyst what's the forage"? Steven asked in excitement.   
"I have no idea I've never been here before". Amethyst said.   
"Well we had no reason to come back without Bismuth". Pearl said.   
"Let's just say this place isn't the same without me". Bismuth said with a smile.   
"Amethyst what do you think that means"? Steven said with stars in his eyes.   
"This place gives me the creeps". Y/n said while gabbing Steven's hand. Once they got to the forage Bismuth activated her gem to open the it up. Steven was jumping up and down with excitement while they walked inside.   
"Wow it's like an oven in here". Steven said while rubbing some sweat from his face.   
"You think it's hot now"! Bismuth asked.   
"Yeah". Y/n said while fanning his face with his hand.  
"Well it's able to get way hotter". Bismuth said while shape shifting her hand to open a wall. Lava started to flow from it, and it lit up the forage.   
"Aye Bismuth". Pearl said with a smile.   
"So, what do you do here"? Steven asked.   
"Well Bismuth were created to build spires for the elites to enjoy, and Rose showed me that I could do whatever I wanted, so I chose this". Bismuth said while she fished a sword.   
"Bismuth you make weapons"!? Y/n asked.   
"That's right every materialistic weapons used in the war was made right here in this forage; what is it still here"? Bismuth said while walking over to a chest.   
"Ah yes". Bismuth said while pulling out what she was looking for.   
"I made theses for a little extra punch". Bismuth said while throwing a knuckle grip for Garnet.   
"And, how about you try a trident". Bismuth said while throwing Pearl's upgrade to her. Pearl summoned her spear, and when she put the upgrade on it become a trident.   
"Bismuth you shouldn't have". Pearl said with a smile.   
"Well I was going to give them to you before, well at lest I can give them to you now". Bismuth said.   
"It was worth the wait". Garnet said with a smile.   
"It's pleasure doing bismuth-iness with you". Bismuth said with a smile.   
"Bismuth is so funny" Steven said with a smile.   
"Using the same joke twice"? Amethyst said.   
"It will be really funny if she does it a third time".   
"It's not that it's just she's an original Crystal gem, and no one mentioned her to me not even Rose"? Amethyst said.   
"Yeah that does seem weird". Y/n said.  
"Hey deep-cut don't think I forgot about you what are you packing"? Bismuth asked.   
"Oh this old thing". Amethyst said while summoning her whip.  
"Oh wow". Bismuth said with a amazed tone to her voice.  
"What is it"? Amethyst asked.   
"It's just that not every Quartz can make a whip like this; mind if I take a look"? Bismuth asked.   
"Knock yourself out". Amethyst said while handing her the whip. A little bit later Bismuth came back with the upgraded whip.   
"Now this will really do some damage". Bismuth said while Amethyst unleashed her whip,   
"Ah yeah baby Bismuth's the best". Amethyst said while to tried the new whip; that now has spike balls to the end of it. Bismuth walked up to Y/n handed him a rod with a star at the end of it.   
"What's this"? Y/n asked.   
"Well back in the war Onyx wanted me to upgrade her hammer, but sense you have that hammer it's yours now". Bismuth said with a smile. Y/n summoned his hammer, and put the rod in the center of the hammer.  
"So, what's it's supposed to do"? Y/n asked while looking at it.   
"Onyx wanted me to put a hock on her hammer, so she could pull in enemies". Bismuth said with a smile.   
"But, of course I added an extra bonus". Bismuth said while tapping the hammer. Spikes appeared at the ends of the base of the hammer, and Y/n smiled.   
"Thanks Bismuth". Y/n said.   
"No problem". Bismuth said while giving him a thumbs up. The six of them want back to the temple, and while Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Bismuth were sparring Steven and Y/n watching from a chair.   
"Steven, Y/n come down here I want to see what you two are made of". Bismuth yelled.   
"Um this is a little to intense for me". Steven replied.   
"But, it's always a ritual for the Crystal gem to spear before battle". Bismuth said.   
"Well I have few rituals I like a little better". Steven said while a smile.   
"Yeah lets see them". Bismuth replied. Steven showed Bismuth how to play badminton; while Y/n showed her how to make dough. The six of them made pizza, and were watching Lonely Blade.   
"No Lonely Blade don't do it". Steven said while he was laying on Y/n shoulder.   
"Lonely Blade should do it; if that thing gives him ultimate power he should it just makes sense". Bismuth said while eating her pizza.   
"It doesn't have to make sense it's entertainment". Pearl said. After the movie Steven, and Y/n were helping Bismuth to make a place for her on the couch.   
"I like this new Crystal gem rituals, there really fun". Bismuth said with a smile.   
"Well I'm glad your liking them". Y/n said while putting out a blanket.   
"Usually when I meet a new gem they want to kill me, but it's nice that's not the case this time". Steven said while sitting by Bismuth. She gave him a confused look, and Steven sighed.   
"What I'm trying to say is I'm glad your here". Steven said with a smile.   
"Same here". Bismuth replied.   
"I still want to see you two on the battlefield someday". Bismuth said.   
"Well most of my weapons are for a defense, well except for this one". Steven said while pulling out Rose's sword.   
"Rose's sword my finest piece of work". Bismuth said while looking at the sword.   
"You made it"? Y/n asked.   
"Yeah, but I think you need a better weapon". Bismuth said. The three of them want back to the forage, and Bismuth showed them a Secret part of it. Bismuth opened up a wall, and lava flowed, and filled up statues.   
"Um Bismuth what's going on"? Steven asked. Bismuth didn't answer, but showed them a band with a sharp metal at the end.   
"I call this the breaking point"! Bismuth said while putting it on.   
"So, what does it do"? Y/n asked.  
"I'll show ya". Bismuth said while aiming it at a statue's "gem".   
"Listen here you home world scum we are the Crystal gems"! Bismuth yelled while activating the breaking point. When the breaking point made contact with the "gem" the statue was destroyed. Steven and Y/n stood there frozen. Bismuth walked up to Steven, and smiled.   
"Now your really in bismuth-iness". Bismuth said while putting the breaking point on Steven.   
"Bismuth I can't use this". Steven said with a sigh.   
"What why not"? Bismuth asked with a dark expression.   
" shattering gems wouldn't that make us the same has home world"? Steven said.   
"No we're doing it for our cause; freeing gems from home worlds Tierney". Bismuth replied.   
"But, if you're not going to see then I will". Bismuth said while trying to grab the breaking point, Steven put his hand in front of Bismuth, and put the arm with the breaking point on behind home.   
"I'm sorry Bismuth this isn't right". Steven said while taking the breaking point off.   
"That's exactly what she said". Bismuth said.   
"What"? Steven asked confused.   
"That's exactly what you said".   
"Bismuth what are you taking about"? Y/n asked while getting in a fighting position.   
"It's you isn't Rose you lied about this new from like to lied to the others about me"! Bismuth said while shape shifting her hand into hammer. She tried to attack Steven, but Y/n summoned his hammer to block her attack.   
"Huh Onyx still protecting that liar I see". Bismuth said with a dark smile.   
"I have no idea what your- talking about, but your not harming Steven"! Y/n said while trying to block the attack. Y/n's grip loosened, and Bismuth pushed Y/n back.   
"Y/n"! Steven yelled while running to his boyfriend, but Bismuth got in the way. Steven summoned his shield to block the attack, but the shield broke.   
"I didn't want to fight you Rose, but you left me with no choice"! Bismuth yelled while stretching her arm out to attack. Steven got out of the way, and got to Y/n.   
"Are you ok"? Steven asked.  
"I'm fine-look out"! Y/n said while pushing Steven out of the way of a blade.   
"Thanks Y/n". Steven said while Y/n garbed his hand, and moved over to another platform. The two hind behind a statue to get away from Bismuth's attacks.   
"What are we going to do"? Y/n asked. Steven hugged his boyfriend close, and sighed.   
"I have an idea, but we never have fused before". Steven said.   
"We fused with Connie, so it shouldn't be much different". Y/n said while cupping Steven's check. Steven started to blush, and his gem stared to glow. The two kissed, and formed Pink Tourmaline. His shirt was a mix of pink and F/c while his shorts become longer. His hair was medium length, and had H/c highlights at the end.   
"Huh ok lets do this". Tourmaline said while getting up form the ground. The statue they were hiding behind got destroyed, and they jumped out of the way.   
"What you fused"! Bismuth yelled. The fusion put his arms out to stop himself, and in the process of doing this one of his shoes fell off. Bismuth garbed on of the statues, and through it at the fusion. Tourmaline got pushed back against the wall, but was able to catch the statue.   
"Bismuth watch out"! Tourmaline yelled while he though the statue back at her. Bismuth didn't have time to react, and got hit by the statue. Bismuth want down to the ground in pain, and Tourmaline landed on the ground, but had on foot in the air so it didn't get burned. Tourmaline garbed the breaking point, and hoped over to Bismuth.   
"Bismuth this has to stop". Tourmaline said.   
"What are you going to do shatter me"? Bismuth asked while pointing the breaking point to her gem.   
"Just do it"! Bismuth yelled in pain.   
"No just, because we don't agree doesn't mean I'm going to shatter you". Tourmaline said while tears stared to fall from his checks. Bismuth pushes the fusion back, and garbed the breaking point. Tourmaline tripped on Rose's sword, and unleashed it from its scabbard. Tourmaline opened his eyes to fine the sword deep in Bismuth chest just below her gem.   
"If you would have shattered me back then you wouldn't need to tell me how much I mattered to you. You didn't even tell them you just bubbled me away". Bismuth said while tears were in her eyes.   
"I'm going to tell them; I'm going to tell them everything". Tourmaline said. Bismuth laughed coldly, and smiled.   
"Then you are really better then her Steven". Bismuth said while she poofed. The two unfused, and they both fell to the ground. Steven got up, and put Bismuth in a bubble. Y/n got up, and collapsed on Steven.   
"Are you alright"? Y/n asked.   
"I don't know". Steven replied. The two walked over to the breaking point, and Y/n through it in the lava. The two exited the forage, and warped back to the temple.   
"Hey Steven, Y/n what's u-". Amethyst didn't finish her sentence while the gem ran over to the limping couple.   
"We have something to tell you". Steven said. The five of them went to the bubble room, the the gems said there goodbyes. Steven and Y/n were off to side, and Steven was laying on Y/n shoulder. Y/n cupped Steven's check, and kissed him.  
"Everything's going to be alright just rest ok". Y/n said with a soft smile. Steven didn't respond, because Steven already had feel asleep.


	18. Beta

Amethyst, Steven, and Y/n were walking to the barn to visit Lapis and Peridot, but Amethyst is having a hard time relaxing.  
"Now it's making a "swash" noise instead of a clink". Amethyst said with a sigh  
"Why are you obsessing over the noise the whip makes your a great fighter Amethyst". Y/n said with a smile. Amethyst blushed at the complement, but didn't say in return.   
"This is why you need a day off from obsessing over Jasper". Steven said while walking ahead to garb Y/n's hand. Y/n smiled at him, and Steven smiled back.  
"And, why is going to Lapis and Peridot going to help"? Amethyst asked.   
"Well there fun to be around". Y/n replied with a smile.   
"Yeah because, when I think of fun I think Lapis". Amethyst said. The three continued there walk to the barn, and once they got there Peridot and Lapis were watching TV.   
"Get over it Percy". Peridot said.   
"Go make another friendship bracelet, or something". Lapis replied.   
"Lapis, Peridot we're here"! Steven yelled.   
"Steven"! Lapis yelled with gale while she went down to hug Steven. Peridot jumped off the car, and hugged Y/n.   
"It's great to see you too Peridot". Y/n said while hugging her back.   
"So, what brings you three here". Peridot asked while letting go of Y/n.   
"What's wrong with seeing you two"? Y/n asked.   
"Nothing we're just happy to see you". Peridot replied.   
"So, have you guys been up to"? Steven asked.   
"Beside trying to kill each other". Amethyst said quietly. Y/n, and Steven gave her a quick look while Lapis and Peridot walked them over to the barn.   
"We have to show you the inside, Lapis fly us in"! Peridot said while pointing to the sky.   
"No". Lapis said while walking into the barn.   
"Aww you turned the wall into an aquarium". Steven said while running up to the wall. The alien plush that Peridot got at Fun-land want by, and Y/n sighed.   
"All that hard work for that plush; for it to go into an aquarium". Y/n said.  
"You did this on purpose"? Amethyst asked while kicking a vacuum cleaner that has water inside of it.  
"Oh yes this was very intentional". Peridot replied.  
"So, I had a idea what if instead of making music we could use it with things"! Peridot yelled with excitement.   
"That's dumb". Amethyst replied.   
"Guys that's art". Steven explained.  
"Art"? Peridot said with a confused tone to her voice.   
"I've been calling it Meep Morph". Lapis replied.   
"Let's show you some of our "Morph". Peridot said while walking over to there Morph. After showing some of them they wanted to use them there "show stopper". Amethyst wasn't having of this foolery she wanted to fight Jasper not play around with junk.   
"How is any of these is going to help me defeat Jasper"! Amethyst yelled while running outside.   
"Amethyst wait"! Steven yelled while running after her.   
"Um what's wrong with Amethyst"? Peridot asked.   
"She has a obsession with Jasper, and it stared after the fight on the beach". Y/n said with a sigh.   
"I have a idea come on". Peridot said while grabbing Y/n's hand, and going outside. The two came outside to see Amethyst hitting cans, and Steven trying to clam her down.   
"Amethyst why would you compare yourself to Jasper"? Peridot asked while going up to the two.   
"What did you tell her"? Amethyst asked Y/n.   
"Well I thought she could help, and she cares about you Amethyst". Y/n said while rubbing the back of his neck.   
"I have something I would like to show you". Peridot said.   
"It is more of you dumb Meep Morph"? Amethyst asked.   
"No I would like to show you the Beta kindergarten". Peridot said.   
"Wait there's more kindergartens"? Steven asked.   
"Yes; you didn't know they existed"? Peridot replied.  
"No Amethyst was the one who showed me the Prime kindergarten". Steven replied.   
"Well let's go"! Peridot said while pumping her fist in the air. The four of them were about to go, but then Peridot yelled over to Lapis.   
"Hey Lapis are you ok"?   
"Yeah". Lapis replied while not looking from the TV  
"Are you sure"? Peridot asked.   
"Yeah".   
"You know what to do with this"! Peridot said while throwing her bow tie to her, but it went over her head. The four warped to the Beta kindergarten, and it was in the middle of the desert.   
"Wow". Y/n said while looking around the Kindergarten.   
"This looks so different from my kindergarten". Amethyst said.   
"Umm sandstone not the best place for gems to be made; Beta I'm I right". Peridot said. Steven laughed, but turned his head to Y/n's.  
"That's a math joke right"? Steven asked. Y/n sighed, and kissed his boyfriend's check.   
"Your too cute sometimes". Y/n said with a smile. Steven blushed, and Y/n laughed.   
"This was totally a rush job". Peridot said while kicking around some rocks.   
"What do you mean"? Amethyst asked.  
"Well back in the war Home World needed more soldiers to fight against the Rebellion". Peridot said.  
"So, they needed to have so many gems as possible"? Y/n asked.   
"Exactly, and let's see where's-". Peridot didn't finish her sentence while she looked at a giant hole.   
"Jasper". Amethyst said with a sigh.   
"It's huge". Steven said.   
"We already knows she's tall". Peridot said while walking up to the hole. She tried to jump up to it, but she needed Steven's help. She tried to point out any flaws with Jasper's hole, but she's couldn't fine any.   
"So, what your saying is she's perfect". Amethyst said while putting her hand on her face.   
"Amethyst that's not what we're saying". Steven said.   
"Amethyst she may have come out great, but overall your just as great". Y/n said with a smile.   
"Yeah I guess your right". Amethyst said.   
"I can defeat any challenges that comes my way".   
"Yeah". Y/n, Steven, and Peridot yelled with a smile.   
"And, I'm going to be the gem that beats Jasper into the ground"! Amethyst yelled.   
"Yeah; wait no she's the Ultimate Quartz"! Peridot yelled.   
"Yeah I am, and I'm going to do it for this guy I bet she was great". Amethyst said while pointing to a hole that was misshapen.  
"Umm Amethyst that doesn't look like a exit hole". Y/n while looking around the kindergarten.   
"He's right this hole is new". Peridot said while feeling the inside.   
"It could be a big mole"? Steven asked.   
"What mole could be that bi-". Y/n tried to say, but got interrupted by a loud screeching.   
"What's that"? Steven asked while garbing Y/n's hand.   
"It sounds like an animal". Y/n said while walking with Steven to the noise. Some of the holes had bars over them, and Steven gasped.   
"It's corrupted gems". Steven said with a hand over his mouth.   
"Who would do something like this"? Peridot asked in shock.   
"That's who". Amethyst said while giving a cold look at Jasper.


	19. Back to the Moon

Amethyst, Steven, Y/n, and Peridot walked back from there encounter with Beta kindergarten. Jasper fused with a corrupted gem to try to win against Smoky quartz, but got corrupted in poofed.  
"When we get back to the barn I'm making a giant yo-yo"! Peridot yelled with glee.   
"Yeah you two were awesome". Y/n said with a smile. Steven blushed at the complement, and garbed Y/n's hand.   
"After that I just want to go back to the temple, and what the heck"! Y/n said while looking at Rubies in water bubbles.   
"You have got to be kidding me". Amethyst said while the four of them walked over to the Crystal gems.   
"Oh good you guys are back". Pearl said.   
"What are the Rubies doing here"? Steven asked.   
"We don't know". Garnet replied.   
"Can't we just ask them"? Y/n asked.   
"Which one"? Lapis asked.   
"Good thing we come up with names for them". Steven said with a sigh.   
"You did"? Amethyst asked.   
"Yeah there's Leggy, Army, Navy, Eyeball, and umm Doc". Y/n said while rubbing the back of his neck.   
"Leggy seems easy to talk too". Steven said.   
"Alright bring her down". Lapis said while lower the water bubble.   
"Why are you guys back on earth"? Steven asked.   
"I- don't remember". Leggy said while rubbing the side of her hair.   
"It's ok I forgot why we went on missions all the time". Steven replied with a smile.   
"I'm just going to go over there". Leggy said while pointing over the side and walking there.   
"Alright who's next"? Garnet asked while Amethyst walked away lost in thought.   
"How about Army"? Y/n asked. Lapis lowered her bubble, and she had an irritated look on her face.   
"So, why are you guys on eart-"? Y/n didn't finish his sentence, because Army ran after the two.   
"I'm going to rip your limbs a par-". She got cut off by Garnet grabbing her.   
"Aww; next"! Garnet yelled while putting Army under her arm.   
"Navy"? Steven asked with a shrug. When Navy got to the ground she was blushing.   
"Umm we were here for- um sorry I'm just going to go over there". She said with an embarrass tone to her voice, and walked over to the other Rubies.  
"Let's see if Eyeball will talk"? Y/n said while Lapis popped her bubble.   
"I'm not telling you nothing". Eyeball said while she crossed her arms.   
"You've got to to kidding why not"? Y/n asked with a hand on his hip.   
"Because, I don't want to". She said while walking over to the others.   
"That just leaves Doc". Steven said with a sigh.   
"Where's Jasper"!? Doc said when Lapis let her go from the water bubble.   
"She's wasn't on Neptune, any other plant in this whole dang Solar system". She said while the other Rubies joined her.   
"No games, or tricks tell us where Jasper is". Doc said with a annoyed tone.   
"Yeah"! The four other Rubies said.   
"Umm that's going to be a pro-". Y/n tried to say, but got cut off from Amethyst.   
"I'm right here". Amethyst said while in a shape shifted from of Jasper.   
"Jasper your here"! Doc said while the five of them ran up to her.   
"Yep, so why are you looking for me"? Amethyst asked.   
"Because, yellow diamond needs you back". Doc replied.   
"Well I want to stay here in earth". Amethyst replied while sweat started to fall from her face.  
"Why would you want to stay on this dump of a planet"!? Eyeball asked.   
"Umm to keep my prisoners out of trouble". Amethyst said while pointing at the Crystal gems.   
"What"? Y/n asked while bitting his check.   
"Regardless we need to fill out a report to the Diamonds". Doc replied.   
"Where would the nearest base be"? Doc asked.   
"There". Eyeball said while pointing to the moon.   
"Alright Rubies move out"! Doc said while the others want back to the ship.   
"Umm Jasper do you want to come with us, so you don't have to leave your prisoners"? Doc asked.   
"That's a good plan you go prepare the ship; while I get them ready to go". Amethyst said while walking over to the gems. Doc nodded, and walked turns the ship. Amethyst shape shifted back to her normal from to give herself a break while the gem walked over to her.   
"Amethyst you can't keep that from forever". Garnet said.   
"I know, but I need to do this". Amethyst replied.   
"Ok just be careful". Steven replied with a smile.   
"Hey Lapis, Peridot want to join us"? Amethyst asked.   
"Um no". Lapis said while flying back to the car.   
"Peridot"? Y/n asked.   
"Lapis and I have Can't pining Hearts to watch, so no". Peridot said while walking to the car. Amethyst shape shifted back into Jasper, and the five of them walked over to the ship.   
"Get in you earth scum". Amethyst said while the four of them got in.   
"Jasper your so menacing". Garnet replied while sitting down.   
"We're going to do it, but we're not going to like it". Steven said while grabbing Y/n's hand, and sitting down on the ship's floor. Y/n sat in between Steven's legs, and pecked his head up in discussed.   
"You Brute I didn't fight in the rebellion to get captured by the likes of you". Pearl said while doing some dramatic spins.   
"P you can dial it down". Amethyst said with a sigh. With that the ship was off to the moon base, and Doc got to sit in "Jasper's" lap for the journey. Once they got to the moon base, and got out of the ship. Steven tried to jump, but Y/n garbed his hand so he couldn't. Eyeball activated the stairs, and they followed after her. One of the rubies were curious on Pink Diamond, and Eyeball wanted Jasper to tell the story.   
"How about you do it". Amethyst said while sweat started to from form her checks.   
"The memories are too traumatic to talk about". Amethyst said to get away out of talking.   
"Right of course" Eyeball replied. Eyeball stared to tell the story of Pink Diamond, and how she was shattered by Rose Quartz.   
"No she wouldn't do that". Steven yelled while tears started to fall. Y/n started rubbing his back to clam him down. Eyeball seemed to not care about a human yelling, and continued.   
"What's probably the depressing part of the story is that her Onyx betrayed Pink Diamond after her shattering". Eyeball said with a sigh.   
"What"!? Y/n asked in shock.   
"What do you mean"? Navy asked.   
"Are you kidding me Onyx's are bodyguards for elite gems"! Eyeball yelled.   
"Your pretty lucky to even to have the thought of being given an Onyx". Eyeball said with a sigh. Steven looked over to see Y/n shaking, and he hugged him. Y/n hugged back hard, but the two had to continue walking. Once they got to the top floor the Rubies were shocked to fine the panel destroyed.   
"What happened here"? Army asked.   
"We can't do anything now, so let's go back to the ship". Doc said while the other Rubies followed. As they walked back to the ship Steven couldn't stop thinking about what he just heard. His mother shattered someone, and he couldn't shake the thoughts swirling in his head. He felt arms around his upper shoulders, and he leaned into Y/n's touch.   
"Everything's going to be ok Steven". Y/n said while kissing his check.   
"What about you Y/n you just learned more about your mom"? Steven asked while blushing.   
"It's nice to know what she did on Home World, but you learned that your mom shattered someone". Y/n replied. Steven started to cry again, but Y/n wiped away his tears, and cupped his checks.   
"Like I said everything's going to be ok". Y/n said while giving his boyfriend a kiss. Steven kissed back, and started feeling a little bit better. The two had to catch up with the gems, so they ran down the stairs. When they got there the Rubies were inside their ship, and Amethyst shape shifted back into her normal form.   
"I knew you could do it". Pearl said with a smile. Amethyst blushed at the complement; while Steven and Y/n walked over to the Pink Diamond portrait on the wall. Steven put his head on Y/n chest while Y/n rubbed his hair in a comfortable pattern.   
"Hey do you need a ride back; you can sit in my lap again"? Doc asked, but saw Amethyst instead of Jasper.   
"I'm still Jasper"! Amethyst yelled in a panic.  
"We've been tricked again"! Doc yelled while the other Rubies come out.   
"Rubies assemble"! Doc yelled while they fused into a bigger Ruby.   
"Your not going to trick us again". The Ruby fusion said.   
"Ruby if your going to fight then take it outside"! Steven said while activating the diamond shaped hand sensor. The fusion got pulled into the door, and she struggled to get out.   
"You can't rid of us that easily". She said. A orange light glowed, and Sardonyx appeared with her hammer.  
"Yeah, but I, but she can". Y/n said with a wink. Sardonyx hit the fusion with her hammer while her other hands did peace signs. The Ruby fusion unfused, and Eyeball garbed Steven with Y/n's and Steven's hands being interlocked they got sucked into the vacuum of space.   
"Steven, Y/n"! Amethyst yelled.


	20. Bubbled

Space, lights, and buzzing? Steven was in an confused state when he realized what was going on.   
"Y/n are you there"? He asked. Y/n opened his eyes, and looked around in a groggy state.   
"What happened, and why are we in your bubble"? Y/n asked while rubbing his head.   
"Um we got garbed my Eyeball, and now we're stuck in space". Steven replied.   
"Great I know she couldn't be trusted". Y/n said with a sigh. The two looked out into the space to fine the earth going further away.   
"And, there goes the earth". Y/n said. Steven want up to his boyfriend, and hugged him.   
"Hopefully the gems fine is". Steven said while being deep in his chest.   
"They will... I hope". Y/n replied with a gulp. There moment didn't last when they heard a bang on the bubble.   
"You". Eyeball said with disgust.   
"Eyeball"! Steven and Y/n yelled.   
"How am I going to make my write my report when I'm stuck out here"? Eyeball said while walking around the pink bubble.   
"It's your fault we're stuck out here". Y/n said while turning his head away from Eyeball.   
"How is it my fault on you two opened the air look in the moon base"? Eyeball asked while her tone turned into a yell.   
"You attacked our friends"! Steven replied. Eyeball didn't say anything, but just laid on the bubble.   
"Ok we're sorry; does that make you feel any better"? Steven asked.   
"No it doesn't, and your lucky you two are in that bubble or I would pop you two in the face". Eyeball replied.   
"If your going to be pissed about; then we will just flow in silence until we all die"! Y/n yelled.   
"That sounds good to me". Eyeball replied while turning away from the couple. The three floated in space for awhile, and at some point Y/n fall asleep on Steven. Steven rubbed his hair in soothing patterns, and the boy smiled in his sleep.  
"When I heard about that there were Crystal gem rumored to still be on earth I couldn't believe it; I thousand year war was for nothing"! Eyeball said braking the silence.   
"When I heard that Jasper went on a mission I knew something was up". Eyeball said with a sigh.   
"She probably went for closure, and I was hoping to do the same".   
"You wanting closure"? Steven asked, but making sure Y/n was still sleeping soundly.   
"Rose Quartz must still be out there, and I wanted to do is see her with my own eye". Eyeball said with a sigh. Steven looked down at his sleeping boyfriend hoping to get some comfort before saying what he was thinking.   
"Then today is your lucky day". Steven said.   
"And why's that"? Eyeball asked.   
"Because your looking at Rose Quartz she turned into me". Steven said with a sigh.   
"Ha yeah, and I have two eyeballs". Eyeball said in disbelief.   
"It's true I have a Rose Quartz gem". Steven said while pulling up his shirt.   
"That's more of a reddish pink then a real reddish pink Rose Quartz pink". Eyeball said while looking at the pink gem.   
"That's because, your looking at it through my bubble". Steven replied while his tone became sharper.   
"Look I have her shield"! Steven said while summoning his shield.   
"Who cares about that shield; what I remember is her big sword". Eyeball said.  
"Well I left that in my Lion". Steven replied. Steven pulled out his phone, and brought up a picture of Rose to show Eyeball.   
"Can't you see the resemblance"? Steven said while trying his best to copy the face Rose was making in the picture.  
"That doesn't prove anything, and stop trying to pull tricks on me I'm not falling for them again". Eyeball said while turning away from him again. Steven sighed, but then heard banging on the bubble again. Y/n's eyes were starting to open again, and he yawned.   
"Steven what's that noise"? Y/n asked with a groggy tone to his voice.   
"Think it's meteors". Steven said while looking outside of the bubble.   
"Um Eyeball". Steven said trying to get her attention.   
"That's not my name-". Eyeball tried to say, but she had to dodge a meteor.   
"It's a meteor shower take cover soldiers"! Eyeball yelled.   
"We're already covered you need to fine somewhere safe". Y/n said. The shower started to get worst, and Eyeball was dodging the meteors left and right.   
"Wow your really good at this". Steven said.   
"I think I'm losing my luster". Eyeball said while rubbing her back.  
"That's a big one coming up"! Y/n yelled when he saw a giant meteor coming there way. Eyeball was ready for it, but it turned out to be a circle shape.   
"Yeah noting can stop this Ruby-"! Eyeball tried to cheer, but got hit right in the gem by a meteor. She flew backwards, but Steven used his powers bring her into the bubble.   
"Are you alright"? Y/n asked Eyeball.   
"Of course I'm fin-". Eyeball tried to say, but she started to glitch out.   
"Ugh I don't feel to good". Eyeball said while her from started to shrink.   
"Wait I can heal you gem"! Steven said.   
"I got nothing else to loss, so why not". Eyeball replied. Steven started to stick out his tongue, and bring it up to Eyeball's gem. When he licked it, but she garbed his face.   
"What in the cosmos is wrong with you". Eyeball said while her gem healed.   
"Wow it really worked". Eyeball said in shock.   
"Back in the war there were rumors that Rose Quartz could heal her Crystal gem soldiers to keep up with Home World with her smell rebellion". Eyeball said.   
"See that's what I was trying to tell ya". Steven replied with a shrug.   
"Umm Steven did I miss something"? Y/n asked confused with what was going on.   
"Don't worry about Love". Steven said while kissing his check.   
"The mighty Rose Quartz". Eyeball said while summoning her chiseled knife. Y/n looked over at Eyeball, and when he saw the knife he summoned his hammer. When Eyeball saw the hummer she laughed with a dark tone to it.   
"Of course Onyx is here as well"! Eyeball said while dashing at the two of them. The two got out the way, and started to run around the bubble. Steven made the bubble bigger so the two got get away from Eyeball. Y/n was trying to swing at Eyeball, but because not having gravity made it hard for him to land a hit.   
"I'm going to get your gems". Eyeball taunted.   
"Please don't take our gems"! Steven screamed.   
"But wait what will even happen to us". Steven asked himself, but he stopped running. Eyeball pinned the two down, and pointed the knife at the two.   
"I swear I'm not my mom; I don't want to hurt you". Steven said while sweat started to fall from his forehead.   
"I don't care, but imagine a Ruby bring back the Rose Quartz and Onyx. There going to give me my own Pearl". Eyeball said while she started to chew on her knife. Steven took the opportunity to get a hold on Eyeball and un-summon his bubble, and throw Eyeball out. Steven immediately summoned the bubble again, so the two could breathe. The two gasped for air, and Steven hugged Y/n.   
"Steven it's going to be ok". Y/n said while rubbing his hair. This couldn't stop Steven's thought while the bubble started to grow smaller. Y/n hugged his boyfriend tighter, and Steven sunk into his chest. After awhile the two fell asleep, but then they saw a bright light. They opened there eyes to fine the gems crying. They cried, and hugged them happy that Steven and Y/n were ok. After awhile Steven went up to Garnet to get some answers.   
"Did mom really shatter her"? Steven asked.   
"Rose did what she had to back in the war, so I could be me, for Pearl and Onyx to be free, for Amethyst to be herself, and eventually for you and Y/n to be together". Garnet said. Y/n went up to Steven, and put a hand on his shoulder. Steven leaned into his touch, and sighed.   
"Thanks for telling me". Steven replied while Y/n gave him a hug.


	21. Beach Date

It was a beautiful day the sun out and it wasn't windy, but Steven was panicking a little. He wanted to have a date with Y/n after being stuck in space. Steven didn't even know how to plan a first date, and when he asked Peridot about it she just reference campaigning hearts for guidance. Most of the "dates" on the show were in a camp setting, or needed to have some camp game scenario with it. Y/n would know if he looked at a show for help, he knew he wouldn't mine it's he wanted it to be special. Steven closed his notebook in frustration, and turned his head to look out the window.   
"What's on your mine Steven"? Garnet asked.   
"Ah". Steven said while trying to catch his breath.   
"I didn't mean to scare you Steven". Garnet said while putting a hand on his shoulder.   
"Sorry I'm just thinking". Steven said with a sigh.   
"You know Y/n wouldn't mine whatever you plan you know". Garnet said with smile.   
"How did; oooh right future vision". Steven replied.   
"Stop thinking with your head, and go with your heart". Garnet said while patting his hair. Steven laughed, and smiled at Garnet.   
"Thanks Garnet". Steven said happily.   
"No problem Steven". Garnet replied. Steven was about to start planing, but then remembered something.   
"Can you distract Y/n for awhile, so he doesn't know I'm planing something for him"? Steven asked while rubbing the back of his neck.   
"Of course I have a mission I can take him on". Garnet replied.   
"Thanks Garnet your the best"! Steven said while giving her a hug.   
"I know". Garnet replied while hugging him back. Steven laughed a bit at Garnet's remark, and after a bit broke the hug to start to working. Steven walked to the corner to grab Y/n cookbook, so he could make bake a treat for the date.   
"Y/n wouldn't mine if I borrow this for a bit". Steven thought while turning the pages to fine a recipe. He found a lemon blackberry cookie recipe, and picked that one. He got to work, and garbed what he needed. Steven followed the recipe to the best to his ability, so the cookies would turn out right. When the cookies were baking he garbed his notebook to plan the rest of the date.   
"I know I need to have it on the beach, but where"? Steven thought. Then he remembered the corner inter-wedged in the cliff.  
"It's a great view of the ocean, and the gems can't bother us". Steven said while writing it down. Steven wanted to add his own twist of food to this date, so he thought about making bangle sandwiches.   
"Yeah that seems good, but what else"? Steven said while taping his chin.   
"I could make that tea he made when we're we're looking for that corrupted gem". Steven said while turning his head back to Y/n cookbook. Steven got up, and garbed the book to fine the tea recipe. When he was reading the recipe the timer for the cookies went off, so Steven garbed some oven mitts to grab the hot cookie sheet. When Steven smelled the cookies he smiled.   
"You never fail to come up with amazing sweets Y/n". Steven said while putting the sheet down, so the cookies could cool. Steven went back to the tea recipe, and got what he needed and started to work. When Steven was getting the raspberry's in the boiling water he heard the warp pad.   
"Steven I'm back"! Y/n said while walking deeper into the beach house.   
"Hey Y/n how was the mission"? Steven asked with a smile.   
"Great Garnet needed to get an artifact from a jungle, and why are you making cookies"? Y/n asked.   
"Oh I just wanted too". Steven said quickly trying to come up with an excuse.   
"Umm alright, but I'm going to be making lunch soon do you want something"? Y/n asked with a smile.   
"I'm already making lunch". Steven said with a big smile. Y/n looked over at the counter, and gave Steven a look.   
"Cookies, Bagel sandwiches, and tea"? Y/n asked.   
"Umm yeah". Steven said while sweat started to from form his forehead.   
"Alright I'm just going to read them, and if you need anything don't be afraid to call me". Y/n said while walking be the stairs to grab his book. Steven sighed, and continued to work on the tea. Once the tea was done Steven garbed a basket to carry some of the items to the beach.   
"Y/n can you help me for a second"? Steven asked. Y/n closed the book, and got up form the bed.   
"Sure". Y/n said while walking down the stairs. Y/n garbed the furnace, and the blanket that was by the door.   
"So, are you going to tell me what we're doing"? Y/n asked while Steven opened the door.   
"You're see when we get there". Steven said while reaching out his hand to Y/n's. Y/n took it, and smiled. The two walked out to the beach, and Steven stopped by some rocks.   
"Can you lay down the blanket please"? Steven asked with a smile.   
"Ok, but you better tell me what your planing". Y/n replied while he put out the blanket. The two sat down, and Steven opened the basket.   
"Well I thought it would be nice to have a date". Steven said while a blush started to from on his cheeks.   
"Aww that's sweet of you Hun". Y/n said while kissing his check. Steven got even more flustered at the nickname.   
"Hun"? Steven asked in his confused sate.   
"You called me love when we were in space, so I thought I could call you a stereotypical nickname". Y/n said with a smile.   
"Mm I guess so". Steven said with a smile. The two started to eat there meal, and look out into the ocean.   
"It's nice day out". Y/n said with a smile.   
"Not as nice has you". Steven said with a cheeky smile. Y/n laughed, and playfully hit his boyfriend.   
"Again with those cheesy jokes"? Y/n asked.   
"What's wrong with them"? Steven asked with a laugh.   
"Nothing it's just cute". Y/n said while he poked Steven's noise. Steven blushed at the action, and Y/n smirked.   
"Your too cute sometimes". Steven become even more flustered, and mumbled something under his breath.   
"What was that"? Y/n asked with a laugh.   
"It's nothing". Steven said while he hugged Y/n. The two stayed like that for a bit, but then Steven had an idea.   
"Dance with me"? Steven asked.   
"We don't have any music". Y/n replied. Steven showed him his hand, and Y/n took it.   
"That doesn't matter it'll be fun". Steven said while he dragged Y/n onto the sand. Steven spun around, and Y/n blushed. The stared to laugh, and continued dancing. Y/n eventually dipped Steven, and the two blushed. The stared to get closer, and while they did this there gems glowed. The two kissed happily, but then they felt like one.   
"I must of fused". Pink Tourmaline said with a laugh.   
"I think I'll just watch the ocean for bit". Tourmaline said with a smile.


	22. Mindful Education

Y/n woke up sweating he had another nightmare, and he was afraid of falling back asleep. This is the third time this week that he had nightmares about his dad. He looked over at his sleeping boyfriend Steven, and smiled.  
"Um Y/n yes right there". Steven said with a small moan escape his lisps. Y/n blushed, and stared to laugh a little.   
"I can't believe he's dreaming about that ". Y/n thought while snuggling up to his boyfriend. Steven woke to the sun in his eyes, and he sighed.   
"Ugh why did I dream about that last night"? Steven said while rubbing his hair. He looked over to see Y/n sleeping on his side, and he smiled.   
"Hey Love it's time to get up". Steven said while shanking Y/n shoulder. Y/n moved closer to Steven side, and Steven laughed. Y/n sighed, and rubbed his eyes.   
"Did you have a goodnight"? Steven asked with a smile. Y/n didn't say anything, because he just woke up but he did remember what Steven said last night.   
"Did you have a pleasurable sleep Hun"? Y/n asked while getting close to Steven's face. Steven blushed, and his face went pale.   
"Wait how- did you"? Steven tried to asked, but he couldn't finish his sentence. Y/n laughed, and kissed his check.   
"I'm just playing with you; come let's go make something to eat". Y/n said while getting up form the bed. Steven touched his check where Y/n kissed it, and smiled. Later on in the day Y/n was trying out a new cake recipe that Connie wanted him to try, but he couldn't focus.   
"Um Y/n you are ok"? Steven asked while wiping some frosting form his check.   
"Oh I'm just think". Y/n said while looking out the window.   
"Y/n what's wrong; you can tell me". Steven said while giving him a hug.   
"It's just-". Just then the temple door open, and Garnet and Pearl come out.   
"Steven, Y/n ready for your special training"?   
"Umm oh right fusion training". Y/n replied.   
"And I made a sign; there's a side for you two, and there's a side for Pink Tourmaline. It's a sign in two a fusion sign". Garnet said with a smile.   
"Ha fusion joke". Steven said while nudging Y/n side. Y/n laughed awkwardly, and the four were off to train.   
"Commence fusion dance". The two hollow Pearl said while dancing.   
"Come at me children". The now fused hollow Pearl said".   
"Steven, Y/n woah"! Garnet yelled. The stared to dance, and the two fused into Pink Tourmaline.  
"Let's dance". Tourmaline said while summoning his shield and hammer. The hollow Pearl launched herself at the fusion, and he blocked it with his shield. Tourmaline swinged his hammer to her, but she dogged the attack. Tourmaline made chase, and tried to doge and block the attacks. He ran up the pillars, and got to the top.   
"Wow I can ran up walls"!? Tourmaline yelled.   
"Well time to finish the job". Tourmaline said while jumping off the pillar. The hollow Pearl turned into Y/n's dad, and Tourmaline flinched.   
"No stop"! Tourmaline unfused, and Steven looked over to see Y/n Curled up into a ball.   
"Y/n"! Steven yelled well running over to him.   
Steven gave side hug, and he kissed his check.   
"Hey everything's going to be alright". Steven said. Garnet walked up to the two, and she put a hand on Y/n's shoulder.   
"Y/n are you alright"? Garnet asked. Y/n lowered his head deeper into his chest, and Garnet sighed.   
"Alright you two come with me". The three were sitting on the beach, and stared to explain facts about fusion.   
"When the parts of a fusion aren't in sink they can see things that aren't there, and fall apart". Garnet said.   
"Umm how do we stay in sink when of us isn't in focus"? Y/n asked.   
"For that we're going to need Tourmaline". Garnet replied. Steven and Y/n looked at each other, and put there heads together to fuse into Pink Tourmaline.   
"Close your eyes, and take some deep breaths". Garnet said. Tourmaline closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.   
"Here comes a thought". Tourmaline opened his eyes to fine that he's not on the beach anymore.  
"Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust". Garnet sang while white butterflies stared to appear.  
"Here comes a thought  
That might alarm you  
What someone said  
And how it harmed you  
Something you did  
That failed to be charming  
Things that you said are  
Suddenly swarming and, oh   
You're losing sight  
You're losing touch  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
That they confuse you  
That I might lose you". Garnet sang while Ruby and Sapphire started to get surround by butterflies. Ruby ran off to chase one while Sapphire tried to stop her, but her own butterflies come.   
"Take a moment remind yourself to  
Take a moment and find yourself  
Take a moment to ask yourself if  
This is how we fall apart?  
But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
I'm here, I'm here, I'm here" Garnet sang while Ruby and Sapphire supported one another.   
"Here comes a thought  
That might alarm me  
What someone said  
And how it harmed me  
Something I did  
That failed to be charming  
Things that I said are  
Suddenly swarming". Tourmaline sang while Steven and Y/n were walking hand in hand. A white butterfly come up, and landed on Y/n finger. The butterfly stared to fly away, but more come forming a giant butterfly.   
"and, oh  
I'm losing sight  
I'm losing touch  
All these little things seem to matter so much  
That they confuse me  
That I might lose me". Tourmaline sang while the giant butterfly stared to play a memory of Y/n's. It showed a dark haired man with a beer bottle in his hand yelling at Y/n. Y/n was in the corner hiding in a ball trying to blocked out his farther's hateful comments. He got closer, and brought the bottle over his head to swing at the boy. Y/n summoned his hammer to protect himself, and he got the bottle out of his father's hand, but he was on the as well. Y/n want back into a ball, and sobbed. The butterfly faded, and Steven hugged him.   
"Take a moment remind yourself to  
Take a moment and find yourself  
Take a moment and ask yourself if  
This is how we fall apart?  
But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear  
I'm here, I'm here, I'm here  
And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought  
It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by  
From here, from here, from here  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love, and trust". The next day Steven, and Y/n were watching TV, but Steven was still wondering about what that butterfly showed him.   
"Y/n how much did he hurt you"? Steve asked while hugging his side. Y/n tensed up, and sighed.   
"A lot- but I'm thankful I had my gem powers, or I don't know what he could have done to me". Y/n said while snuggle into Steven's chest.   
"He's never going to hurt you again". Steven said while rubbing his hair.   
"Thanks Steven". Y/n said with a smile. Steven smiled back at him, but then he remembered that Pearl wanted them to meet her at the ruins soon.   
"We should probably get going soon". Steven said.   
"Right we have to continue training". Y/n replied. The two got up, and stared heading to the warp pad. Before Steven got to the warp he saw a white butterfly. Tourmaline was now fighting more hollow Pearls, and just had had one more left.   
"Get it up Tourmaline your doing great".  
"Thanks ma'am". He yelled while getting ready to attack the last hollow Pearl. Tourmaline launched the hook on his hammer to bring the hollow Pearl to him. Just as he was about to drilled into the hollow Pearl it become Bismuth. Bismuth had a melancholy Express on her face just before she poofed into butterflies.   
"Bismuth". Tourmaline said while walking backwards.   
"Oh no I think it's coming from me now"? The Steven side of Tourmaline said.   
"Hey it's ok I'm her-". The Y/n side didn't even get to finish while Jasper appeared.   
"Jasper I tried to heal you, but you wouldn't listen". Tourmaline pleated. Eyeball was next, and Tourmaline kept walking backwards.   
"Tourmaline breath"! Garnet said while being the fusion back to reality.   
"Yeah it's ok it's-". Tourmaline got pulled back in, and butterflies were everywhere. Tourmaline started to shake, and the butterflies started to from Rose Quartz. She gave him a cold look, and that's when Tourmaline didn't feel the floor anymore.  
"Tourmaline"! Pearl yelled. Tourmaline un-fused, and Y/n looked over to see Steven crying. Y/n pushed himself towards Steven to hug him.   
"I didn't want to hurt anyone". Steven yelled.   
"Steven I know, and I know it's hard but we need to fuse". Y/n said while cupping his check.   
"Y/n what if we just fall apart"? Steven asked while more tears started to fall.   
"Hey I have you and you have me, so we can take this on together". Y/n said while whipping away Steven tears.   
"Ok". Steven said while whipping his eyes. The two kissed, and fused into Pink Tourmaline again.   
"Oh ok". Tourmaline said while a tornado of butterflies were in there way. Tourmaline started to kick his feet, so they could float to the ground safely. Once he touched the ground Tourmaline laughed, and laid on the grass.   
"I'm here". Tourmaline said while smiling up at the sky.


	23. Gem Harvest

Steven and Y/n were walking hand in hand to the barn to see Lapis and Peridot for the night.   
"I wonder how Lapis and Peridot are doing"? Y/n asked.   
"I'm sure there doing well". Steven replied with a smile. Once they got to the barn they saw the field covered in crops.   
"Steven, Y/n your here"! Lapis said while summoning her wings, and flying over to them.   
"Steven, Y/n look I'm on a tractor"! Peridot said with glee.   
"Wow you guys have been busy". Steven said while looking around.   
"It's nice to see you guys found a new hobby to do with each other". Y/n said with a smile. Peridot got off the tractor, and ran off to them.   
"Come on we have to give you two the tour"! Peridot said while garbing Y/n hand. Y/n laughed, and Steven and Lapis followed them into the field. Peridot was showing off the corn, and she was trying to tell it to do orders.   
"Why aren't you listening"? Peridot said while putting the corn right next to her eye.   
"Wait you guys think corn can just talk, and run around"? Steven asked.   
"Well yeah that's why we did this". Lapis replied.   
"I'm sorry you two, but plants don't have a conscious". Y/n said with a apologetic smile.   
"I wish it was the case". Peridot said with a sigh.   
"It does get lonely around here". Lapis said.   
"Come on Lapis let's turn off the tractor". Peridot said while the two walked over.   
"Guys wait up; don't be sad". Y/n said while running over them. Steven looked over at the pumpkin patch, and got an idea. He walked over to the patch, and found a pumpkin seed. He licked it, and put it into the ground. Steven smiled, and walked off to see if Y/n wanted to watch Camp Pining with Peridot and Lapis. The next morning Steven and Y/n got awoken up by Peridot yelling at them to go back into the field.   
"What's this about"? Y/n asked while rubbing his eyes.   
"Let's see what they want to show us". Steven said while putting out his hand for Y/n to grab. Once the two got there they saw a pumpkin dog.   
"Looks like you two were wrong about the plants". Peridot said.   
"Yeah I guess we were". Steven replied while rubbing the back of his neck. Y/n on the other hand gave the pumpkin a confused look, and looked at Steven with a cold glare that said what did you do. Steven saw the look his boyfriend was giving him, and turned his head over to Lapis and Peridot freeing the pumpkin.   
"We created you, so have to do whatever we say". Peridot said with a laugh. The pumpkin avoided the two, and ran straight to Steven. Once it got into Steven's arms the pumpkin purred in comfort.   
"It was just born, and it already hates us". Lapis said with a sigh.   
"That's not true go to Lapis and Peridot". Steven said while putting the pumpkin down.   
The pumpkin just looked at the two, and jumped into Steven's arms again. Y/n pat the pumpkin on the head, and she rubbed his hand with a smile on her face.   
"Looks like it likes you to much Steven we may have to bring her home with us". Y/n said with a sly smile. Steven sighed, and a blush formed on his checks.   
"We have this one". Lapis said while picking up another pumpkin.   
"But Steven's as a face and everything". Peridot said while Pumpkin rolled around in the dirt.   
"Wait I know what to do". Steven said while walking over to them, and garbing a small shovel.   
"My dad told me how to do this, so you start with cutting out the eyes". Steven said while cutting into the pumpkin front. The living pumpkin looked sacred while Steven continued to cut into the other pumpkin.   
"Umm Steven maybe you should stop your scaring her". Y/n said while pointing at the sacred pumpkin dog.   
"Wait I forgot the most important step you have to empty it out". Steven said while cutting the top of the pumpkin out, and dumping the guts of the pumpkin on the ground. The pumpkin dog ran away from Steven, and jumped into Peridot's arms.   
"Look Steven she likes us now". Peridot said while Pumpkin gave him a hiss. Steven looked at his pumpkin covered hands, and laughed awkwardly.   
"I guess your right". Steven said while whipping himself off.   
"What happened to the barn"!? Someone yelled. The five them ran over to the barn to fine a older man standing there.   
"Um what's this human doing here"? Lapis asked.   
"More importantly where are my attack drones". Peridot said while pushing some buttons on a remote.   
"Wait you have a attack drones"? Y/n asked.   
"Um sir what are you doing here"? Steven asked the man. The man turned around, and gave them a cold look.   
"Wait I know who you people are with you strange looks, and weird gems your hippies"! He yelled. Steven gave him a confused look; while Y/n put a hand on his forehead.   
"You have got to be kidding me". Y/n said with a sigh.   
"That's it". Lapis said while using the water from her pool to grab the man with a water hand.   
"Lapis don't hurt him"! Steven said.   
"But he's attacking us, and our home". Lapis replied.   
"Steven we should call Greg". Y/n said.   
"I'm already on it". Steven said while putting his phone to his ear. After waiting a while the van showed up with the gems on top of it.   
"Steven we come as soon has Greg got your message". Pearl said.  
"So is this the human that bugging you"? Amethyst asked.   
"I told you two you should get a guard dog". Garnet said. Pumpkin come out from Lapis's legs, and jumped happily. Pearl gave a look of discuss at the pumpkin dog while Garnet just shrugged.   
"That works". Garnet works.   
"What are you guys doing to that guy up there"? Greg asked while getting out of his van.   
"We were just putting him down". Lapis said while lowering the man down back to the ground. Greg ran up to the man, but was surprised to see who it was.   
"Greg thank god your let's show these hippies not to mess with the barn". The man said.   
"Umm Andy I let them live here". Greg said while putting a hand on his shoulder.   
"What"? Andy said in shock. Steven garbed Y/n's hand, and walked over to the two.   
"Um dad who's this"? Steven asked.   
"Wait dad"? Andy asked in confusion.   
"Um Andy this is my son Steven".   
"You have Son, and wait who's the lucky lady? Is it you; you look like you would need a big man. I'm just saying your tall". Andy said while pointing at Garnet.   
"Um Rose is no longer with us". Greg said with a sigh.   
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know". Andy replied. Andy looked over at Y/n, and raised an eyebrow.   
"Um who's this; don't tell me you have a brother Steven"? Andy asked. Y/n gave him a confused look; while smiled awkwardly.   
"No Y/n's my boyfriend". Steven said while putting a arm around his shoulder. Y/n blushed and smiled shyly.   
"Wait boyfriend sorry I thought you were related, but I could have know then sooner if someone told me I had a nephew". Andy replied while giving Greg a cold look.   
"How was I supposed to tell you I haven't seen you in 20 years". Greg said with a sigh.   
"You left in the van, because you thought you were to good for us. I tried to get the Demayo family back together, but after you left it was impossible”. Andy yelled.   
“What’s a Demayo”? Steven asked. Andy gave him a look, and sighed.   
“Greg Demayo, Andy Demayo, Steven Demayo we’re the Demayos”. Andy replied.   
“Un we go be Universe now”. Greg said while rubbing his neck.   
“You changed your last name”! Andy yelled.   
“Yes, but can’t these guys stay there like family to Rose”? Greg asked.   
“Why are you spinning this around to them”!? Andy asked.   
“This barn was used for a big family dinner, and now you want some Alien things to here”? Andy asked.   
“Andy what if we do a big family dinner to reunite the family”? Steven asked.   
“You know what that’s not a bad idea”. Andy replied.   
“You know what Greg did something right for once”. Andy said with a laugh.   
“Hey”! Greg yelled.   
“Well that turned around quickly”. Y/n said. And with that the 8 of them got to work on making a dinner. Lapis was flying around with a blanket to catch vegetables that Garnet punched into the air. Pearl and Peridot were making an oven from an old plane, so they could cook.   
“You know what this isn’t so bad”. Andy said while peeling some potato’s that Lapis brought them.   
“I’m glad that your getting use to the gems”. Steven said while washing some vegetables to give to Y/n to cut.   
“Thanks Love”. Y/n said while garbing the carrot to cut.   
“So, where did you learn how to cut vegetables Y/n, I but it was you dad”. Andy asked knowing that Steven and Y/n’s mom we’re died.  
“Um my dad didn’t I learned this myself, or I wouldn’t have food to eat”. Y/n said while cutting the potato that Steven gave him.   
“Wait you didn’t feed you”? Andy asked confused.   
“He didn’t do a lot of this”. Y/n said with a sigh while Steven hugged him to comfort him.   
“I’m sorry about that, but I’m glad your out of that now”. Andy said with a small smile.   
“Thanks Andy”. Y/n replied while giving him a smile back.   
“The oven is ready to go”. Peridot said while handing over the plane oven.   
“Wait is that my grandparents plane”!? Andy yelled.   
“This plane was just sitting in the back of barn collecting dust; it needed to be used for something”. Pearl replied.   
“I learned how to fly that plane”! Andy yelled while his checks turned red.   
“Peridot, Pearl we need you to come with us to the store”! Garnet yelled form the van.   
“Alright we’re coming”. Pearl said while the two them walked to the van. Andy took some deep breaths while Steven summoned his shield to use to cook the vegetables that Y/n cut up.   
“Um.. alright”. Andy said while looking at Steven’s shield.   
“You know what this is really weird”. Andy said with a sigh.   
“Yeah I know magic takes time to get use to, but trying is the best you can do”. Y/n said. The three of them cooked the rested of what they needed, and once they were done the table the gem were back. They got out of the van with a wedding cake, and a tome stone.   
“Andy because, you like marriage we decided to all marry each other”. Pearl said while Peridot was showing off the cake.   
“We wanted to fit all of the human events well could”. Pearl said while Lapis walked over with the tomb stone.   
“We’re so sorry for your marriage”. Lapis said while handing over the tombstone that said rip Andy to him. Andy laughed, and sighed.   
“Alright that’s it where do I sit”? Andy asked. The 8 of them went over to the table, and started to eat.   
“Since we saying goodbye to tradition let’s eat cake first”. Andy said while cutting the cake.   
“Where are my manners; Steven passed it down”. Andy said while giving the piece of cake to Steven. Steven passed it down to Y/n, and Y/n passed it down to Peridot. In the end all of them passed it back to Andy.   
“Alright let’s just eat then”. Andy said.   
“I’m not I already ate to make rocket fuel”. Amethyst said while burping out purple fire. Andy gave her a confused look while Steven and Y/n started to eat. The two of them started to make flirty comments at each other while; Lapis and Peridot where joking about putting a mirror at the table to see if it liked it.   
“Alright that’s it you can keep it”. Andy said while standing up.   
“Andy where are you going”? Greg asked. Andy didn’t say anything while ran towards his plane, and took off.   
“Lapis I need to go after him”. Steven said while Lapis summoned her wings, and the two went off Andy.   
“Andy please stop”! Steven yelled.   
“Steven what are you doing here”!? Andy asked.  
“Andy why are you leaving”? Steven asked. Andy didn’t say anything, but he did fly down lower.   
“I’m on it”. Lapis said while flying after him.   
“Steven stop following me; you should be on the ground not on a magical lady”! Andy yelled.   
“Lapis can you throw me on the ground plane”? Steven asked.   
“You are not throwing him on the plane”! Andy yelled. Lapis nodded, and though Steven on the plane.   
“Lapis can you please go back to the barn”? Steven asked.   
“Roger”. Lapis said while flying back.   
“Steven your throwing me off balance”. Andy yelled.   
“Andy I love that we both eat cake”! Steven yelled.   
“What”!? Andy yelled in confusion.   
“I love the you need a plane to fly, and that you can peel potatoes”. Steven said while trying to hold on into the wing of the plane.   
“What I’m trying to say is I love the gems, but I never got to know my human side. Andy I want to be your family; that’s why you come back right”? Steven asked. Andy didn’t say anything in return, but Steven’s grip was loosening. Steven fell over the plane, and tried to think of thoughts that would make him.   
“Cake, video games, Y/n, Y/n Y/n”! Steven said out loud to try to make him happy. He felt that he wasn’t falling anymore, so opened his eyes to fine Andy right in front of him.   
“Andy”! Steven yelled with a happy tone to his voice.   
“Don’t worry Steven I’m bring you back”. Andy said while flying towards the barn.   
“Steven your alright”! Y/n yelled when he got back to the ground. The two hugged, and Y/n kissed him. Steven blushed, but smiled at Y/n in return.   
“Andy are you leaving again”? Greg asked.   
“Well yeah, but this time I’ll stay in touch”. Andy said while giving a side hug to his cousin.   
“Looking forward to it; see you soon Andy”. Greg said with a smile.   
“Bye uncle Andy”! Steven said while giving him a big hug.   
“Bye Steven”. Andy said with a small smile. Andy got his plane started, and flew off into the sky. Steven and Y/n looked at each other, and smiled.


	24. Steven’s Dream

"Steven, Steven". Y/n said while shaking his boyfriend. Steven opened his eyes to fine tears falling. Steven looked at his boyfriend while he cupped his check.   
"Did you have a bad dream"? Y/n asked.   
"My dream wasn't sad it was a field of flowers". Steven said confused.   
"Well we have talk about in the morning". Y/n said while snuggling into Steven's chest. Steven smiled at him, and the two fall back into slumber. Later on in the day Steven remembered that there was an object that was in the book that Connie, Y/n and him found at the library. Once Connie got to the beach house she knocked over some paperwork that was on the coffee table to put the book down.   
"I'll clean that up later, but what you described to me seemed like something that was in this book". Connie said while turning the pages.   
"There the palanq-uin ". Steven said.   
" actually it's pronounced palanquin". Y/n replied. The warp pad activated, and Steven garbed the book.   
"Let's show the gem". Steven said while the three of them walked over to the gems.   
"Yo Steven what's up"? Amethyst asked.   
"Do any have you know what this is"? Steven asked. Amethyst looked down at the book, and put a finger on her chin to think.   
"You deserve to know the truth, and I'll never seen this before in my life". Amethyst said.   
"Let me see Amethyst um-; it appears to be some from illustration in a book". Pearl replied.   
"You know what I mean; it's just I saw this in my dream last night sooo".   
"You can't go there"! Garnet yelled.   
"Umm why not"? Y/n asked.   
"Yeah why not"? Amethyst asked as well.   
"Does this have something to do with Pink Diamond; I already know that mom shattered her". Steven said while pointing at the book.   
"Steven please your making Pearl every upset". Garnet replied.   
"No I'm every upset Rose's my mom at the very least I should know"! Steven yelled. Connie and Amethyst backed up; while Y/n put a hand a Steven's shoulder to clam him down.   
"Rose never wanted you to see this one place". Garnet said.   
"Rose wanted ugh what about I want, and I'm sick of everybody lying to me"! Steven yelled while garbing his shirt.   
"Love can you try to clam down a bit". Y/n asked. Steven looked at his boyfriend, and sighed.   
"I'm sorry I should've have brought the book". Connie said. The little progress that Steven made of calming down broke after that.   
"I'm glad you brought for once I have something that as information that I don't have to get out of them"! Steven yelled while pointing at the gems.   
"Connie I need to borrow this book". Steven asked.   
"Oh ok just be careful I need to return it in a week". Connie replied while rubbing her neck.   
"Thanks". Steven said while getting out of Y/n   
grasp, and walking outside.   
"Steven where are you going"? Y/n asked about to go after him, but Garnet stopped him. The two walked outside to fine Steven reading.   
"Steven please don't go". Garnet asked. Steven turned around to look at Garnet, and sighed.   
"I don't get it your usually honest with me". Steven replied while Y/n walked down the steps to give him a side hug.   
"You can't go, because I can't go with you". Garnet said. Steven and Y/n gave her a confused look, and she sighed.   
"I'm sacred; I can't get near her". Garnet said with a sigh.   
"Wait her her who"! Steven asked.   
"Shoot now I made it more interesting".   
"Steven just please don't go". Garnet asked one last time.   
"I won't". Steven replied while garbing Y/n's hand.   
"I know". Garnet replied while looking down.   
"Come Y/n let's go". Steven said while walking the stairs.   
"Alright just try to clam down ok; I don't like seeing you upset". Y/n said while kissing his forehead.   
"I will ok". Steven replied with a smile. The two walked over to Greg's van to get his intake on this. When there got there Greg was sleeping.   
"Dad I need your help". Steven said while showing him the book.   
"Wait this magic stuff"? Greg asked.   
"Um yeah the gems won't take us here, so we thought you could help". Y/n replied while rubbing his neck.   
"Lucky for you I just the people who can help". Greg replied with a smile.   
"So, the Universe's are going to Korea"? Andy asked.   
"Thanks uncle Andy for flying us". Steven said with a smile.   
"No problem kid". Andy replied. Steven was sitting on Y/n's lap while looking through the book, and was planing out the trip.   
"Remember we have to stay focus". Steven said.   
"Well can't we site see while we're there"? Y/n asked.   
"Y/n does have a point this is a once in a lifetime experience". Greg said with a smile. Once the three got to Korea they went site seeing right away. They went to shops, and had some Korean cuisine. Y/n found out that one of the bus stops brings them to the spot that Steven is looking for. The once the three got there they saw a fence.   
"Well this familiar". Greg said while looking at the fence.   
"Dad can you please help me jump the fence". Steven asked while he helped him. Steven landed on the ground just fine, while Greg landed on his stomach.  
"I can't jump fences like I used too". Greg said while getting up. Y/n landed right next to them with the help of his hammer it was easy for him to get over. The three of them walked around the field, and Steven started to cry.   
"Steven are you alright"? Y/n asked giving him a hug.   
"I'm good Hun it just means we're getting closer". Steven said while he continued walking.   
"There it is". Steven said while walking up to a blue palanquin.   
"That looks different form the book". Y/n said.   
"It is in my dream it was broken down, and pink". Steven replied.   
"Maybe it got a paint job"? Greg asked.   
"That doesn't seem likely, but does that mean there's another gem here"? Y/n asked.   
"Pink". A voice said. The three of them walked closer to the voice, and they decided to hide behind a bush.  
"I'm so sorry Pink; apparently giving you an Onyx wasn't enough. Yellow says that this will all be over soon, but I wonder I you think about this it's your plant after all". The blue figure said with a sigh.   
"Steven, Y/n do you know her"? Greg asked, but when he looked at his son he was crying again. Y/n was hugging him, and whipping away his tears.   
"That's it I was dreaming through her eyes, and I've been crying her tears". Steven said.   
"What are you doing"? The figure asked.   
"I thought I heard someone; I think we aren't alone". A smaller figure said.   
"Don't worry I got this". Greg said. Greg got up, and smiled awkwardly.   
"Hey what's up"? Greg asked while doing finger guns.   
"My Diamond I found the native". She said with a bow.   
"I'm form here alright yeoboseyo your Hyenas". Greg said with a bow.   
"Bring it here". The taller blue figure said.   
"Dad no". Steven whispered. The two walked up to the blue lady, and the smaller blue lady bowed again.   
"It's amazing that humanity has found a way to survive in the wild. Humans can survive, but something has powerful as a Diamond shatters; what a strange planet". The tall blue figure said while more tears started to fall. Steven's got worst, and Y/n whipped the tears away.   
"We're you close"? Greg asked.   
"Very". The blue figure replied.   
"I get it losing someone your close is difficult". Greg replied with a sigh.   
"You do"? The blue figure asked while turning her face to Greg.   
"Everyday I can't stop thinking about her, but she gone and there's nothing you can do about it". Greg said.   
"It's amazing that a human being can understand how I feel". She replied.   
"It's sad there's a geo weapon in this plant, and you don't deserve that to you". The blue figure said with a small smile.   
"Geo weapon"? Greg replied trying his best to act clueless.   
"There is on piece of her legacy I can save". The figure said.   
"Oh yea-". Greg got cut off by the blue figure garbing him.   
"Dad"! Steven said   
"Can you please put me down your Hyenas"? Greg asked. The blue palanquin floating to her while a giant blue hand come from behind a mountain.   
"Let's go". Y/n said while garbing Steven's hand, and running after them. The was in the sky, so Steven jumped with Y/n his holding his hand. They tried to grab onto the hand ship, but it blasted off pushing them back.   
"Dad". Steven said while Y/n hugged him while they fell back to the ground. The two felt arms garb them, once they got back to the ground they saw it was Garnet.   
"I'm sorry Steven, Y/n I saw that Blue Diamond would see me, and we would all be discovered". Garnet said in a panic.   
"I'm sorry Garnet I should have listened to you". Steven replied.   
"What are we going to do"? Y/n asked while liking up to the sky.   
"We're going to get him back; we're going to space". Garnet replied while summoning up her visors.


	25. Gem Heist

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and Y/n used the red eye to fly to the human zoo to get Greg back.  
"The human zoo I can't believe it's still running". Pearl said while they got closer to the zoo. The door opened, and the red eye went inside.   
"Those gems". Amethyst said while she looked at other Amethysts.   
"Amethyst guards; right like we could waltz right in with an ownerless Pearl, a fusion, and the you two". Pearl said with a sigh.   
"We just need disguises". Y/n said.   
"Ooo can I make up with a name"? Steven asked. Y/n chuckled a little, while Pearl sighed.   
"Steven it doesn't matter what your name is we're stick out". Pearl said. The four of them saw a light, and they looked to Garnet un-fusing.   
"We won't if we play the roles we were made for". Sapphire said while holding Ruby's hand.   
"Ok guys listen help". Ruby said.   
"Today I'm a Sapphire traveling with my Ruby guards, and my personal Pearl. Steven, Y/n I brought you as an offering for the zoo". Sapphire said.   
"Alright we can do that". Y/n replied.   
"Um what about me"? Amethyst asked.   
"Your our extra muscle". Sapphire replied.   
"I've never seen another Amethyst before; how do I act what do I say"? Amethyst asked.   
"Just look the part your new, and we're rusty" Sapphire replied.   
"Is this really going to work"? Pearl asked.   
"No". All of them looked uncomfortable after hearing that.   
"It's play this straight; let's change the future". Sapphire said with a awkward smile.   
"Wait good thing I brought this". Y/n said while taking a glove from out of his pocket, and putting it on the hand with his gem.  
"You brought a glove"? Amethyst asked.   
"Yeah just, so I can cover it". Y/n said with a smile.   
"Good thinking". Steven said while kissing his check. They opened the door to the red eye; while the six of them got out. Ruby was holding Steven and Y/n; while Amethyst shape shifted her form to look the other Amethyst.   
"Your never cage me you rock heads"! Steven yelled.   
"Love don't agitate them". Y/n replied to his boyfriend trying to play his part. Once they got to the Amethyst they gave them a look.   
"I'm here to bring these two human to the zoo". Sapphire said.   
"The zoo shut down, so we're just going have to throw you two into space". One of the Amethyst said; while being a inch away from Steven's face. The two gave a scream of terror when they hear that, and the Amethyst laughed.   
"Look they actually believed me".   
"What are you two doing"? A voice said. The two Amethyst tensed up at the voice, and the figure come closer. When she saw Sapphire she gasped, and punch one of the Amethyst.   
"Why didn't you tell me a Sapphire was here, and what did you two say to her"? She asked.   
"Nothing Holly". One of the Amethyst said.   
"Excuse them their from earth". Holly blue agate said while she gave a her a smile.   
"It's all in the past; I just have a special delivery for the zoo for Blue Diamond". Sapphire said.   
"I bet she would like to thank her personally, but you just messed her". Holly blue replied. The Crystal gems sighed in relief that they didn't have to see blue Diamond.   
"Now get these two in the Containment area"! Holly said.   
"I was wondering if you could give us the tour, because we traveled such a long way". Sapphire asked trying to by them more time.  
"I would love too your clarity". Holly blue replied with a smile.   
"Come this way". She said. The six of them walked over to her, but she stopped Amethyst.   
"Amethyst stay and guards the door". Holly said.   
"But-Umm". Amethyst tried to say, but they walked off. While they were walking Holly blue was explaining how the zoo worked. Holly stoped at a door, and looked at Sapphire.   
"So, is she going to do it or"? Holly asked while looking at Pearl.  
"Umm oh right I'm on it". Pearl said while trying to get the door open.   
"Your so patient with her". Holly said   
"As a Sapphire I know it will happen eventually". Sapphire replied. Once Pearl got the door open Holly just waved at her.   
"That'll be all". She said while walking off. Pearl sighed, and Y/n gave her a smile.   
"Your doing great".   
"Sorry". Sapphire said.  
Holly continue the tour but, when she talked about how human got in Steven got sacred.  
"Umm- how do you get into the zoo"!? Steven asked awkwardly.   
"What's the deal with human; what are you evening saying"? Holly said.   
"So, how do you do get into the zoo"? Sapphire asked.   
"Great question your clarity; we would go through this door". Holly replied with a smile.   
"Well I think that's it-". Holly tried to say, but got cut off by Ruby.   
"Explosion"! Ruby yelled.   
"What"? Holly asked with an irritated tone to her voice.   
"I think I forgot to turn of the engine; I'm so forgetful". Ruby said while looking down.   
"What; oh what a unbelievable turn of event. It's going to overheat, and explode the damage will be massive". Sapphire said.   
"Oh my stars let's go immediately". Holly blue said while walking off. Sapphire lifted up her hair and winked at them while Ruby winked back. Once Holly and Sapphire we're gone Ruby couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"I can't believe it Blue Diamond merciful she a Shatter"! Ruby yelled.   
"I know, but we need to get this door open". Steven replied.   
"Yes right Pearl get this door open". Ruby said.   
"Of course what else am I good for". Pearl said sarcastically; while going to the door. She tried three different combinations, and none of them worked.   
"I can't figure this out at all". Pearl said.   
"What"! Ruby said with an irritated tone to her voice.   
"Pearl, but you know gem tech the best out all of us". Y/n said with a sigh.   
"Forgot it Steven, Y/n help me brake this door down". Ruby said while running up the door". "Right". Steven said while banging on the door. Nothing the two did work, and Y/n summoned his hammer.   
"Out of the way"! Y/n said while swing his hammer at the door. It left a big dent, but nothing else.   
"Oh come on"! Y/n said while hitting it again.   
"I'm so glad we're going back I was really enjoying the tour"! Sapphire said loudly.   
"Yes I can tell by the tone of your voice". Holly blue said with a smile. When the two got back to the door; they saw the burn marks, and the dent in the door.   
"Did you see the Amethyst that did this"? Holly asked while rubbing the marks.   
"Come on we have guest". Holly said with a sigh.  
"Holly blue we have something-". An Amethyst yelled while running to her.   
"We do not shout, or run in these halls"! Holly blue yelled at the Amethyst.   
"I'm sorry but". The Amethyst said while mumbling.   
"I can't understand you if your mumbling". Holly said while getting irritated.   
"It's just-".   
"Blue Diamond is on her way"! The other Amethyst yelled.   
"Oh my stars she back already"! Holly yelled in shock.   
"Alright you two backs straight; heads clear". Holly said while banging there heads together.   
"Now get theses two humans in the Containment area". Holly said.   
"But the tour". Sapphire asked.   
"Your clarity you flatter me, but we must prepare for our Diamond". She said while Steven, and Y/n got carried off. Once they got to the Containment area Steven tried to get out of her grasp.  
"Hey put me down"! Steven said.   
"Theses new humans are really spunky in you go". The Amethyst said while opening up the door, and putting Steven inside.   
"Steven"! Y/n yelled.   
"Y/n I'll see you in there-". Steven couldn't finish his sentence, because the door close on him. Steven was on a conveyor belt that went to the zoo. Same hands appeared it started poked him, and took us pictures of him. They started to take off his clothing, and Steven snaked it away.   
"I can that myself". Steven said while taking off his pants, and handing them over to the hands.   
"I'll just fine my dad without pants". Steven said with a sigh. Steven saw something up ahead, and it looked like it would crash him. Steven panicked, and started to run away form it. Steven brace for impact, but it just put new clothing on him. Glass walls blocked his path, and Steven sighed.   
"That's it I'm on dad mission adrenaline rush, so what space stuff you have next I'm ready"! Steven yelled. Water filled up between the glass, and a hole opened up. Steven got sucked into the hole, and he closed his eyes. When Steven lanes he coughed, and opened his eyes. He looked around to see a beach, and then he saw him.  
"Dad"! Steven yelled happily.


	26. The Zoo

"Steven"! Greg yelled while running up to his son.   
"Dad"! Steven yelled while giving his dad a hug.   
"My little man I'm so glad your alright". Greg said rubbing his son's hair.   
"I'm glad your safe". Steven said with a sigh. The two heard a scream, and they looked up to fine Y/n in the river. Y/n was coughing, and trying to catch his breath.   
"Remind me to never complain about water parks again after this". Y/n said while whipping away water from his face.   
"Y/n your alright"! Steven said while jumping off his dad to hug his boyfriend.   
"Same to you". Y/n said with a smile. Steven looked down at Y/n, and blushed. Y/n saw Steven staring, and smirked.   
"Yeah theses outfits can be a little revealing". Y/n said.   
"Um you look n-ice". Steven said while his blush got bigger.   
"Your not to bad yourself Hun". Y/n said while kissing his check.   
"Ga-reg who's your friends"? Someone asked. Steven and Y/n looked over to the voice to fine two zoo-men. The two walked over to them while holding each other's hand.   
"Y6, J10 this is my son Steven, and this is his boyfriend Y/n". Greg said while putting a hand on Steven's shoulder.   
"It's nice to meet the two of you". Y6 said with a smile.   
"Nice to meet you as well". Steven replied.   
"Wait are you the St-even that says "the bits"? J10 asked with a smile.   
"Um yes he is"? Y/n replied with a confused look on his face.   
"We have to get out of here; dad there's a door, but we couldn't get it open form the outside". Steven said.   
"Really well we should try it after the daily routine". Greg replied with a smile.   
"Now it's time to start the daily routine". A voice said from the purple earrings.   
"Um why are the earrings talking"? Y/n while lifting the right one up a little.   
"It's how the zoo-men live here". Greg replied.   
"This is creepy do we have to"? Steven asked.   
"We should Steven we're only do it for the day". Greg said while walking off.   
"It won't be too bad Love; we're get out of here soon". Y/n said while garbing Steven's hand.   
"I guess your right". Steven said while the two followed Greg.   
"It's time to get clean for the day". The voice said while the zoo-men jumped in the water. Greg followed them in while Steven, and Y/n stayed back.   
"They don't understand free will don't they". Y/n said with a sigh. Steven grip on Y/n got tighter, and he sighed.   
"They don't they never needed too". Steven said while looking down at the ground.   
"We should probably get in the water". Y/n said while pointing towards the river.   
"Yeah probably". Steven said whole they got in. The two cleaned up, and got out to dry off.   
"Now it's time to play; who's ready to play"? The voice asked.   
"Yes we're so excited"! J10 said while the other zoo-men ran towards the hills.   
"Let's go suthzh-ball". Greg said while walking up to the two.   
"Yeah let's go". Steven said while the three walked up to the hill. The other zoo-men were rolling down the hill, and Greg joined them. Steven warped his arms up, and rolled down the hill uncomfortably. Y/n shock his head, and sighed.   
"Looks like this is going to be a long day". Y/n thought while rolling down the hill. Once he was bottom they made a circle.   
"Now put your hands up like your reaching out to outer space". The voice said. They all did it, and the voice laughed.   
"Wasn't that fun"? The voice asked.   
"I haven't had this much fun since yesterday"! Y6 said with a smile.   
"Now it's time to smell the flowers". The voice said while the zoo-men got up to the forest out of the zoo. Once they there Y/n smiled.   
"At least the flowers are pretty". Y/n said while walking up to a bush.   
"Y/n wait"! Steven said while running after him.   
"Love don't worry alright". Y/n said while putting a flower in his hair. Steven garbed the flower out of his hair, and sighed. Steven wasn't the biggest fan of this schedule he liked the freedom of choice.   
"Now it's time to eat; aren't you all hungry"? The asked.   
"Yes very". The zoo-men said while walking off of the fruit trees. Y/n garbed Steven hand, and gave him a small smile.   
"I know your not enjoying this, but we're get out soon". Y/n.   
"But how we're not even trying to get out". Steven said with a sigh.   
"We will tonight Love". Y/n replied while kissing him. Steven blushed, and kissed back.  
"Hehe come on before Greg starts looking for us". Y/n said while garbing Steven's hand, and walking to where the other zoo-men are. Once the two got there they saw that the fruit was purple.   
"Umm how am I not surprised". Y/n said while garbing one. He took a bit of, and shrugged.   
"It's not that bad; you want some"? Y/n asked with Steven with a smile. Steven took the fruit, and bit into it. It's tased sweet, but it was trying to be bitter as well.   
"Your pallet must be different of mine then". Steven said.   
"I never said I liked it Steven". Y/n said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.   
"Now it's time to play in the water"! The voice said.   
"This voice is starting to annoy me". Y/n said while walking to the river.   
"It's been bugging me since to started talking". Steven replied with a sigh.   
"Yeah I can tell". Y/n replied with a smile. When the two got to the river the zoo-men were having fun in the water. J10 was standing by a cliff, and yelled out to Greg.   
"Ga-reg watch my splash". J10 said while jumping into the water. Her splash wasn't big, and Greg laughed.   
"Good J10, but watch and learn". Greg said while getting up on the cliff.   
"Cannonball"! Greg yelled while jumping into the water. Greg got water all over the place, and all the zoo-men laughed.   
"That was so good-Ga-reg" Y6 said. Steven was sitting up the edge of the river, and sighed.   
"You don't want to get in the water"? The voice asked Steven.   
"Not really". Steven replied back. Y/n sat next to him, and put his head on his shoulder.   
"I don't like to see you sad". Y/n said.   
"I just want to get my dad out of here, and go home". Steven replied.   
"And, we will". Y/n said while leaning closer to Steven's face. Steven blushed, and kissed his boyfriend. Y/n smiled and kissed back; the two were kissing for awhile until they heard a cough. They looked up to fine Greg up them. The blushed, and Greg smiled to the two love birds. The two noticed that it was dark out, and there blush's got bigger, because they missed the fact it's now "night".   
"Come you two time to go to sleep". Greg said with smile.   
"Dad now it's time to get out of here". Steven said while getting up, and walking to fine the pink door. Y/n and Greg followed him, and Greg kept rubbing his eyes.   
"Jeez I'm sure I'm tried for doing nothing all day". Greg said with a sigh.   
"This is it". Steven said while moving some plants out of the way. Steven started to push against the door to try to get to to open. Y/n sighed, and summoned his hammer.   
"Steven can you please move". Y/n said while getting to swing.   
"Oh right sure". Steven said while moving away form the door. Right before Y/n hit the door; Y6 and J10 come out of a bush.   
"What are you guys doing"? Y6 asked.   
"Trying to get this door open". Steven replied.   
"What's a door"? J10 asked.   
"It's like a wall, but it can open up". Y/n explained, while un-summoning his hammer.   
"Walls can't open its a wall". Y6 said.   
"There is a story about a opening wall". J10 said.   
"Wait really"? Steven asked.   
"Yeah a gem come through, because someone was hurt". J10 said.   
"What's hurt"? Y6 asked.   
"You don't know what hurt is"? Y/n asked.   
"No, but do you know"? J10 asked.   
"I know what hurt is"! Steven replied while rising his hand.   
"Then what is it"? Y6 asked.   
"It's when you feel bad". Steven said. The two zoo-men gave him a weird look, and Steven sighed.   
"The opposite of good is bad". Steven explained.   
"It is time for the choosing; come into the circle of choosing". The voice said.   
"What's the choosing"? Y/n asked.   
"It's a every special event for us; now come on". J10 said while walking off with a smile on her face. The four walked to the circle of choosing, and Y/n gasped.   
"It's so petty". Y/n said with a smile.   
"Not as petty as you". Steven said with smile.  
"Not the time Love". Y/n said with a laugh.   
"I'm so excited that your here Ga-reg". J10 said with smile.   
"I'm glad to be here; is it somebody's birthday"? Greg asked. The choosing started, and Greg got sacred once he learn what the choosing was.   
"Steven, Y/n up me". Greg said while sweat started to from on his face.   
"Your new dad, you might not have to go".   
"I guess your righ-". Greg got cut off by the voice.   
"Ga-reg come into the center of the circle". The voice said. Greg didn't move, and Y6 laughed.   
"I know what's going on"? He said with a smile.   
"You do"?   
"Your just shy; now come on touch hands". Y6 said while pushing Greg into huge circle.   
"This isn't how it works on earth"! Greg yelled.   
"Ga-reg this makes no sense why don't you want to be chosen"? Y6 asked.   
"On earth some voice doesn't tell you who to be with; it's your own decision". Greg said.   
"Yeah my mom and dad didn't get together, because a someone told them too. They picked each other, and fell in love". Steven said with a smile.  
"Same with Steven and I we didn't start to date, because someone said to we choose that ourselves". Y/n said while garbing Steven's hand.   
"Well if that's how it's done on earth; then I chose Ga-reg". Y6 said while garbing Greg's hand.   
"And, I also chose Ga-reg". Y10 said with a smile. Very Zoo-men started to chose Greg, and he sighed.   
"I'm flattered really, but I also have the choice to say no". Greg replied with a small smile. The zoo-men started to cry, and Steven, Greg, and Y/n started to panic.   
"Why do I feel not good"? J10 asked.   
"Is this hurt"? Y6 asked while more tears started to fall his eyes.   
"Take this hurt away". The zoo-men cried. The pink door opened, and Amethyst started to enter the zoo. The Amethyst tried to clam the zoo-men down, but three of them garbed Steven, Greg, and Y/n.   
"You three are in big trouble". One of the Amethyst said while they took them out of the zoo.


	27. Pain of Rose

Steven was watching Crying Breakfast Friends, but he couldn't focus on his favorite show. Steven kept thinking about the zoo, and the argument he had with his "mom" in Rose's room. Steven got up, and looked out his window to fine Y/n laying on a sleeping Lion. Steven smiled, and decided to walk outside to the beach to see his boyfriend. His sandals crunched on the sand with each step he took. Y/n opened his right eye to see Steven walked towards him.   
"Hey Steven what's up"? Y/n said while siting up.   
"Hey Y/n". Steven said with a gloomy tone to his voice. Y/n patted the ground next to him, and Steven sat down next to him.   
"What's the matter"? Y/n asked. Steven put his head on his shoulder, and sighed.   
"Just thinking about my mom". Steven replied. Y/n started to rub his hair, and gave him a small smile.   
"Do you want to talk about it"? Y/n asked. Steven nodded, and relaxed into Y/n more.   
"It's just all my life I've wanted to be just her, and then I fine out she shattered someone". Steven said while he crunched his hand into a fist. Y/n put a hand on his boyfriend shoulder, and nodded for him to continue.   
"I don't know what to feel about her; what the gems have been telling me all whole my life doesn't match up with what I'm finding out about her". Steven said.   
"Your find out eventually how to feel about her, and there's time limit Steven". Y/n replied with a smile.   
"Yeah I know". Steven replied. The two didn't say anything for a bit, and the two were fine about that. The two cuddled up, and were just watching the waves while Lion was sleeping soundly.   
"Do you want to talk about anything"? Steven asked breaking the silence.   
"Um like what"? Y/n asked.   
"Like about your mom; you've learned some thing"? Steven asked. Y/n continued to look at the ocean lost in thought, and Steven pushed his head deeper into Y/n's chest to comfort him.   
"I don't know really; all I know that she was a body guard for gems". Y/n said.   
"But, didn't eyeball say she had something to do with Pink Diamond". Steven pointed out.   
"Yeah she did, but I don't know the story behind it though". Y/n said with a sigh.   
"Your fine out one day". Steven said with a small smile. Y/n smiled back, and laughed a little bit. Steven blushed, and laughed with Y/n.   
"What's so funny"? Steven asked with a smile.   
"What's wrong with laughing"? Y/n replied while kissing Steven's noise. Steven blushed again, and the two started to laugh again. Lion got up, and because they were using Lion as a back rest they fell to the ground.   
"Lion why did you do that"? Steven asked while got up from the ground. Y/n laughed, and smiled.   
"Sorry we disturbed your nap Lion". Y/n said.   
"Yo Steven, Y/n we got a mission"! Amethyst yelled from the beach house.   
"Looks like we got work to do". Y/n said while getting up, and dusting himself off.   
"Race you"! Steven said while getting up, and dashing to the beach house.   
"Hey no fair"! Y/n said while running after Steven with a smile on his face.


	28. Rocknaldo

Steven and Y/n were walking hand in hand while talking on the board walk.   
"I nice to be back on earth, but space was great". Steven said with a smile. Y/n laughed, and smiled at Steven.   
"It was nice, but I don't know about the whole zoo thing". Y/n replied while touching his check with his finger.   
"Protect yourself from rock people that are threatening beach city"! Ronaldo yelled while handing out pamphlets. People kept ignoring him, so Steven and Y/n walked over to him.   
"I want to protect myself from the danger that's threatening beach city". Steven said with a smile.   
"Steven I knew I could count on you". Ronaldo said while giving him a pamphlet. Steven and Y/n walked over to a bench to read the pamphlet.   
"Let's see what this thing says". Y/n said.   
"Yeah time to get knowledgeable". Steven replied while opening the pamphlet.   
"Huh Space entities roaming with us"? Y/n read with confusion.   
"Mind control by putting minerals in our water supply"? Steven read while also being confused.  
"Sweet Mobius they hate men"! Y/n said with a laugh.   
"We should talk to Ronaldo". Steven said while garbing Y/n's hand, and walking back to Ronaldo.   
"Ronaldo what's this"? Steven asked while holding up the pamphlet.   
"It's a pamphlet, but I've been calling them Ronaphlets". Ronaldo replied.   
"Yeah we get that part, but what about the mean things your saying about the Crystal gems"? Steven asked with a sigh.   
"The Crystal gems aren't rock people they fight them; you should watch my documentary crashing tides rising skies". Ronaldo replied.   
"We are "rock people". Y/n replied while putting a hand on his face.   
"And, don't say rock people it's offensive". Steven said with an awkward tone to his voice.   
"You two don't get it rock people have gems integrated in their bodies". Ronaldo replied.   
"Like these"? Steven asked while he lifted up his shirt while Y/n showed his left hand.   
"They can also summon weapons from the mud the dimension". Ronaldo said while Steven and Y/n summoned their weapons.   
"And, here I thought it was called hammer space". Y/n replied while swing his hammer to the left.   
"No they can manipulate their forms to trick us into liking them". Ronaldo said. Steven formed his finger into a cat, and Ronaldo awed in cuteness.   
"Wait you two are rock people"! Ronaldo yelled.   
"Yes Ronaldo, but the Crystal gems and us are just misunderstood". Steven said while putting his finger in his mouth to get away the cat finger. Ronaldo went to the ground and sobbed an apology to the two hybrids.   
"Hey it's ok Ronaldo everyone makes mistakes". Y/n said with a small smile.   
"We're not that different Ronaldo, so don't worry about to much". Steven said while putting his hand on his shoulder. When Steven and Y/n got back to the beach house Steven's phone buzzed.   
"Who's it from"? Y/n asked while the two sat down by the counter.   
"It's form Ronaldo". Steven replied while opening up his phone.   
"Here let me see". Amethyst said while taking Steven's phone. Amethyst read it dramatically, and laughed once she finished reading it.   
"I think it's good that he's taking his time to think about things". Pearl said.   
"There's a new post". Pearl grumbled while Steven opened a video.   
"I have said some pretty awful things about the crystal gems, and I get them with being an outsider. So, that's why I decided to join the crystal gems". Ronaldo said while the video ended.   
"You've got to be kidding me". Y/n said with a sigh.   
"Steven"! Ronaldo said while opening the door with a suitcase in hand.   
"Let me guess you want to join the Crystal gem"? Steven asked.   
"I never thought your asked"! Ronaldo replied with a smile.   
"I always thought strangely at home here". Ronaldo said while walking around.   
"No this isn't happening". Pearl said.   
"What why not"? Ronaldo asked.   
"Your a human; you don't even have a gem". Garnet replied.   
"Connie's a Crystal gem". Y/n said.   
"He's got you there Garnet". Amethyst said with a smile.   
"Come on guys isn't great that someone is actually interested in what we do". Steven said while walking over to Ronaldo.   
"We're not so diffident, so why can't he join"? Steven asked. Garnet clapped, and Amethyst joined in.   
"I don't see why not". Amethyst said with a smile.   
"It won't be the strangest house guest we've had". Pearl said while joining in the clapping. Steven started to move Ronaldo in while Y/n decided to bake for the newest member of the crystal gems.   
"So, when do I get initiated my gem"? Ronaldo asked while taking out some clothing from his suitcase.   
"That's not really- um if you had a gem what would it be"? Steven asked.   
"Well, because I care so much I would want to be deep inside me. Like thousands of little gem particles coursing through my bloodstream, that's it blood stone"! Ronaldo said with a smile.   
"Great that's your Crystal gem name". Steven replied with a happy tone to his voice.   
"I even have a gem weapon too"! Ronaldo said while pulling out a katana.   
"Wow a sword". Steven replied.   
"I got it at an anime con; from the anime I "can't believe my step dad is my sword". Ronaldo said while showing it off.   
"It can cut through a carton of milk like butter". Ronaldo said.   
"There's a half empty carton of apple juice by the TV". Steven said while point at the juice box. Ronaldo put the juice box on the ground, and got ready to swing at it. He thrusted his arms out at full power to hit the juice box to the kitchen. It landed at the bowl Y/n was using to make macaroons. Y/n turned around to see the juice box in the bowl, and his right eye twitched in rage.   
"Ronaldo why did you do that"!? Y/n while he squeezed his piping bag in his hand.   
"Y/n I'm sorry I didn't think Ronaldo would have landed it in your bowl". Steven said while rubbing the back of his neck. Y/n sighed, and picked up the juice box from the bowl.   
"It's ok I'm use to this stuff happening anyway". Y/n said. While Y/n was cleaning up Steven was make a star for Ronaldo.   
"There the star looks great on you". Steven said; while finish taping it to his shirt.   
"Mission time"! Amethyst said while doing a pose.   
"Great I'll just grab my katana from upstairs". Ronaldo said; while trying to jump to Steven's and Y/n's bedroom from the couch.   
"I'm sorry blood-fry, but you can't come with us". Pearl said.   
"What, but Steven and Y/n get to go"? Ronaldo asked  
"It's ok blood stone I didn't get to go missions the first time too". Steven said with a small smile.   
"Steven is different he's been training with us for years". Garnet replied.   
"Pulse Y/n's been here for months now, so he's fully capable". Pearl stated.   
"It's alright Blood Stone we're start your train soon". Y/n said while garbed Steven's hand, and walked to the warp pad.   
"But, I'm a Crystal gem too". Ronaldo said while the five of them warped away. After the mission Y/n had the planed a little date for him and Steven to go on.   
"Ok Blood stone I'm heading out to see Y/n". Steven said while opening the door.   
"Why are you going out like that"? Ronaldo asked.   
"What do you mean"? Steven asked with a confused tone to his voice.   
"It's just if I had a gem I would want to displayed out all the time". Ronaldo said.   
Steven looked down at his shirt, and tied it up to show his gemstone. He walked outside to fine Y/n sitting up the ocean. He walked over to his boyfriend, and sat down next to him.   
"Hey Love why so down"? Y/n asked while seeing his boyfriends melancholy face.   
"Umm you did you tie up your shirt"? Y/n asked.   
"It's nothing Y/n". Steven said with a sigh.   
"It doesn't seem like nothing; do you want to talk about it"? Y/n asked with small smile. Steven sighed again, but smiled at his little sea shell kindness.   
"It's just after Blood stone couldn't go on the mission he seems... cold". Steven said while fidgeting his hands. Y/n put his hands on Steven's, and smiled.   
"Hey I'm sure it's going to blow over soon Muffin, so try not to worry about it". Y/n said. Steven blushed at the pet name, and smiled at Y/n.   
"And I'm assuming Blood stone told you to wear your shirt like this"? Y/n asked. Steven nodded, and Y/n sighed.   
"Look whatever he said you shouldn't change anything, because of it". Y/n said while untying his Muffins shirt.   
"Besides I love you for you". Y/n said while kissing him. Steven kissed back, and leaned into the kiss. The two laughed, and Steven smiled brightly up at Y/n.   
"Thanks Y/n for cheering me up". Steven said while kissing his noise.   
"No problem". Y/n replied with a smile. The moon was out, and Steven and Y/n were sleep cuddling while Steven's phone was out playing a sweet meditation to help them sleep. They heard a crush, and saw Blood stone swing at objects with his katana.   
"Blood stone we're trying to sleep". Y/n said with a groggy tone to the voice.   
"Why are you two even sleeping anyway"? Ronaldo asked with a yawn.   
"Because we need it". Steven said while snuggling deeper into Y/n chest.   
"A real Crystal gem shouldn't need sleep". Ronaldo said with another yawn. The couple ignored him while they tried to fall back asleep. The the next following days Blood stone would nitpick anything Steven, or Y/n did. Connie had sword training today, so she, Steven, and Y/n trained. After training Steven was saying goodbye to Connie, while Y/n was drinking some water to rehydrate.   
"See even stole my weapon". Ronaldo said after Steven closed the door.   
"What are you going on about Blood stone"? Y/n asked while putting his water bottle in the counter.   
"My weapon is a sword, so she can't use one too". Ronaldo replied.   
"Connie has been a Crystal gem longer then you have Blood stone, and she isn't jealous like you". Steven replied getting irritated that bloodstone has been a pain since he's gotten here.   
"That's not very Crystal gem of you". Ronaldo said while getting closer to Steven.   
"Maybe you should take a walk outside, and think about what you've done". Ronaldo said. Steven growled while he tighten up his fist, and walked outside.   
"Ronaldo why would you say that"? Y/n asked while putting a hand on his hip.   
"My name is Blood stone". Ronaldo replied.   
"Not anymore you can't just be a jerk to Steven like that". Y/n replied. Before Blood stone could say anything back the door open.   
"Blood stone has a real Crystal gem you should have to honor my feelings as well". Steven said while walking inside the house.   
"What is going on here"? Y/n thought. Ronaldo started to get dizzy, and collapsed on the floor.   
"Blood stone"! Steven yelled while running after to him.   
"Why did he collapsed"? Pearl asked.   
"Well he didn't sleep for 58 hours". Y/n replied. Steven called Peedee to bring Ronaldo back home. Once he got there Peedee sighed.   
"Thanks Steven our dad was started to get worried". Peedee said.   
"No problem just make sure he sleeps". Steven said while Peedee left with Ronaldo, and his things. When Steven got inside he saw Y/n with a movie in his hands.   
"Do you want to watch this with me"? He asked with a smile. Steven walked over to his boyfriend, and kissed his check.   
"Of course I would". The two got the movie playing, and the two watched while snuggling.


	29. Jungle Temple

Indonesia a tropical climate where Steven and Y/n we're heading to. Garnet wanted to them to try a mission on there own, but it took some convincing for Pearl to let them go. The warp pad activated, and Steven and Y/n were hand in hand while they looked around the jungle.   
"I can't believe we get to do a mission all by ourselves". Steven said while the two of them walked off the warp pad.   
"I'm surprised Pearl even let us do this". Y/n replied.   
"Hey what's that"? Steven asked while running.   
"Steven wait up"! Y/n yelled while chasing after him.   
"Wow it's a parrot"! Steven said while pointing at the bird that was red, and rainbow colors.   
"Your not naming them". Y/n said.   
"Aww why not"? Steven asked.   
"Because, if you brought a parrot home Pearl would loss it". Y/n replied.   
"But, I brought Lion home". Steven asked hoping he could keep them.   
"Lion had something to do with your mom in the end, and this parrot doesn't have that". Y/n replied while walking off. Steven walked after Y/n, and garbed his hand while they continued to explore.   
"So, where do you think this tablet would be"? Steven asked.   
"Well Indonesia is know for having ancient temples, so it should be in one of those". Y/n replied.   
"Ooo I wonder what wildlife friends we can meet"? Steven asked while he had a big smile on his face. Y/n laughed, and smiled at his boyfriend.   
"Your really excited about animals". Y/n replied.   
"We're in a new continent there's animals that we've never seen before". Steven said while he had stars in his eyes.   
"I guess we can explore while trying to find the temple". Y/n suggested.   
"Yes, and we can have the lunch I made"! Steven said while running off to find a spot to eat.   
"Hey wait for me"! Y/n yelled while he started to run after Steven. The two found a clearing that lead them to a beach. The two started to set up, so they could eat what Steven made.   
"The water is so clear". Y/n said with a smile as he started to eat a sandwich.   
"I never asked while you love the beach so much". Steven asked.   
"When I was younger I would love to look at postcard, or magazines that had anything topical on it. I just wanted to be there so much, and it helped to just dream about going there when I needed it". Y/n said while looking out into the ocean.   
"I'm happy you got to live that dream". Steven said while garbing Y/n hand. Y/n smiled at him, and garbed his hand back.   
"I'm happy too, and I had someone to share it with". Y/n said while laying his head on Steven's shoulder. Steven smiled at his sea shell, and hugged him. Wrestling sounds was heard deeper into the jungle the two decided investigate.   
"Could it be an animal"? Y/n asked.   
"Don't know only one way to find out". Steven replied while they ran hand in hand to the noise. Once the two got to the noise they saw it was a man with a big blade in his hands. When the man turned his head towards Steven and Y/n he jumped back in surprised.   
"What are kids doing here"!? He yelled to no one in particular.   
"We can ask a every similar question, so who are you"? Y/n asked the man.   
"Why the hell would I tell you two"? He asked.   
"Because, your nice"? Steven asked with an awkward smile.   
"I don't have time for this; I need to find this treasure before sundown". The man said while walking off.   
"Do you think he's looking for that tablet"? Steven whispered in his boyfriends ear.   
"It could be a possibility, but we should go should get going". Y/n said while the two started to run off to find the temple. After a while off searching, and meeting some animals on the way Steven and Y/n found a temple.   
"It looks like that pyramid that was in strawberry battlefield". Steven said while taking a closer look at it.   
"It does have the same symbols as the moon base". Y/n replied with a hand on his chin.   
"Let's go check inside". Steven said while garbing Y/n's hand, and walking into the temple. When the two entered the temple it was cold, and dark. Nature had won over time, because they plants were growing all over the walls.   
"Let's go fine this tablet". Y/n said while the went deeper into the temple.   
"Let's just hope there's no tarps in her-". Steven said while he stepped on a block into went deeper into the floor.   
"You just had to say something". Y/n said while holes appeared from the walls. Steven summoned his bubble shield around him and Y/n, so they wouldn't get hurt. arrows and gas started to fill up the room, and the two pushed the bubble shield across the room.   
"Good thing we have your bubble Muffin". Y/n said while they got to the end of the room. They went foreword, and that's when they heard crumbling. Steven and Y/n looked behind them to see a giant boulder rolling towards them. The two panicked, and ran while the boulder rolled after them.   
"This temple sure is classic". Y/n said sarcastically.   
"This reminds me of the test that the gems gave me". Steven said.   
"What test"? Y/n asked.   
"Well the gems made a test for me to boost my confidence to go on missions with them". Steven replied while sweat started to from on his forehead. Y/n looked around, and saw that on top of the doorway had a monkey on it. He got an idea, and summoned his hammer.   
"Steven drop the bubble". Y/n said.   
"Ok, but please tell me you have a plan". Steven said while a un-summoned his bubble. Y/n garbed Steven's wist, and launched his hook to the hand of the monkey. The two flew up to the top of the doorway, and waited for the boulder to roll to the next room. Steven and Y/n jumped off the doorway, and ran into the next room. Water was up to there feet, and the boulder was in a small river.   
"Look there it is"! Steven yelled while pointing at a pedestal.   
"Let's go". Y/n said while the two ran up to the pedestal. Y/n put the tablet in a black bubble, and the ran out of the temple. Once the two got outside they heard screaming. They looked over to see the man from earlier being attacked from a monkey?   
"Come on Y/n let's help him". Steven said while he summoned his shield.   
"Steven wait look". Y/n said while pointing at the monkey.   
"She has a gem on her check". Steven said. The corrupted gem monkey monster looked at the tablet, and screeched.   
"Let's get you into the temple". Y/n said while taping the bubble, and transporting it to the temple. The corrupted gem was scratching Steven's shield, and Y/n summoned his hammer, and hit the gem into a tree. She fell on the ground, and jumped up, and down in an irritating way.   
"Sir you need to get out of here"! Steven yelled at the man who was on the ground.   
"No your took my treasure"! He yelled.   
"First off its not yours, and second it's for your safety". Y/n replied while the gem monkey jumped into the trees.   
"Y/n go into the trees, and I'll wait for her to come out". Steven said.   
"On it". Y/n replied while launching his hook on the branches. Y/n was jumping to tree to tree while the gem monkey was taunting him.   
"Oh no you don't". Y/n said while he was just about to swing.   
"Steven she going to your right". Y/n yelled while hinting the gem monkey out of the jungle.   
"Now Steven"! Y/n yelled jumping back to the temple. Steven throw his shield into the air, and he summoned another one and though it as well. Y/n landed on the shield, and jumped off it to the gem monkey. Y/n swinged his hammer at the monkey upward; while Steven throw another shield. Y/n ricocheted off Steven's shields, and jumped above the gem monkey. He hit the monkey on the head, and he yelled in pain while she fell to the ground. A could of smoke appeared around the monkey as she poofed. Y/n fell towards the trees, and hooked the base of his hammer on the branch of the tree to flip to the ground.   
"Show off". Steven said he had the brown gem in a pink bubble.   
"What I enjoyed myself". Y/n said while walking over to his boyfriend.   
"Looks like that exploring ran away". Y/n said while looking around, and not seeing him.   
"Before he left he said something on the lines of "the guardians of the Temple of Sapphire is pissed". Steven replied.  
"So, that's what this temple is called". Y/n said while looking at the temple.   
"Let's go home; we have to fill in the gems". Steven said while garbing Y/n's hand, and running back to the warp pad.


	30. Lion 4: Alternate Ending

Y/n was reading a book while laying on Lion, and Steven was taking notes on the tape that Rose felt him.   
"Y/n I think I got something". Steven said with a smile.   
"What did you find this time"? Y/n asked while closing his book.  
"If you take the first letter of each sentence you get "Ittaisiaby", and I also got "Bait it I say", "I stay a bit", and "I bitty Asia". Steven said while spinning his pen.   
"Do I have to go back to Asia, and bite something"? Steven asked.   
"Steven don't you think your thinking about this a little to much"? Y/n asked with a sigh.   
"Y/n this is my magical destiny we're talking about"! Steven said. Y/n jumped off the bed, and hugged him.   
"I know this is important to you, so I have your back". Y/n whispered.  
"Thanks Y/n". Steven said with a smile. The two heard Lion about to puke, and the yelled at him to not do it on the bed, but it was too late.   
"Lion why did eat a key"? Y/n asked while Steven picked it up. The key pink, and was big with a big circle as the base of it.  
"This has to be a key to my magical destiny". Steven yelled.   
"Steven why did you pick it up"? Y/n asked in a disgusted tone to his voice. Lion was gagging again, and throw up a lizard.  
"I'll go get a bucket". Y/n said while said while going to the Kitchen to fine a bucket. While Y/n was off in the kitchen Steven took the bed sheets off the bed. Once Y/n got back they started to clean the bed; while Lion was playing with the crumpled up pieces of paper that Steven throw away on the floor.   
"What could this key go to"? Steven asked while they finished up cleaning.   
"What I know". Steven said while garbing the pink key.  
"Steven that key isn't going to fit in that ches-". Y/n tried to say, but it was too late Steven already jumped into Lion's mane. Steven tried to unlock the chest, but it didn't work.   
"That didn't work". Steven said with a sigh.   
"How about we try the Rose's armory something could be there"? Y/n asked while putting a hand on his shoulder.   
"That's a great idea Y/n let's go". Steven said while garbing his sea shells hand, and asking Lion to warp to the armory. The two got on Lion, and Lion roared a portal. Lion jumped into the portal, and they were off to the armory. Lion's feet drifted on the floor was Lion skidded to a stop by the stairs of the armory. Steven and Y/n got of Lion, and walked hand and hand to the panel. Steven put his hand on the panel, and went through everything the armory had.   
"Looks like there's nothing here". Y/n said.   
"We should check the healing fountain". Steven replied while he took his hand off the panel.   
"Let's get to it then". Y/n said as he garbed Steven's hand, and they walked back to Lion. The two got back on Lion, and Lion made a portal to the fountain. Once they got to the healing fountain they looked all over the place for something that key could unlock.   
"Wait how about this"? Steven asked while running up to the fountain. Steven though the key into the fountain, and waited for something to happen. Y/n sighed, and garbed the key from the fountain.   
"I don't think there's anything here either". Y/n said.   
"Your right we should go back home for right now". Steven replied while garbing Y/n's hand, and walking back to Lion. When they got back to the beach house Steven was in Rose’s room; while Y/n was listening to his favorite genre of music. Steven come out of the Rose’s room looking defeated.   
“Steven are you doing alright”? Y/n asked while taking out his headphones out of his ears.   
“I need to know what this key belongs too; wait maybe the answer was inside me along”. Steven said while pushing the key into his check. The force made Steven fall to the ground. Y/n walked up to his boyfriend, and put his hand out, so Steven could grab it.   
“That saying is more of figure of speech not literal”. Y/n said while pulling Steven off the floor.   
“I know; I’m just out of ideas to where this key goes”. Steven said with a sigh.   
“I’m sure it belongs somewhere”. Y/n said while pointing his finger on his check to think. Steven looked at his boyfriend, and blushed at how cute he can be sometimes.   
“Steven”! Y/n yelled finally getting Steven’s attention. Steven jumped back a little bit, and his blush grow bigger on his checks.   
“Sorry Sea shell what were you saying”? Steven asked while scratching his check. Y/n blush at the nickname, and sighed.   
“I was thinking that maybe that key could be used somewhere we haven’t been before”. Y/n replied.   
“That’s a great idea Y/n let’s go ask Lion”. Steven said while walking over to a sleeping Lion.   
“Lion I know we asked a lot from you today, but could you take us to where this key goes”? Steven asked his pink pet. Lion got up, and Steven and Y/n got up on Lion. Lion roared and made a portal to the desert.   
“The desert this is where we found you”. Steven said has Lion ran off into the sandy land. Hours pasted, and Y/n fell asleep on Steven. Steven was struggling not to fall asleep himself, but eventually he fell asleep as well. Lion stopped, and Steven Y/n fell to the sandy ground of the desert.   
“Lion you don’t have stop so harshly”. Y/n yelled while rubbing his head.   
“This is it”. Steven said while getting up from the ground. Lion pushed himself onto Y/n, and he sighed while petting Lion.   
“Aww Lion yes you did good today”. Y/n said while Lion put Y/n on top of him. Y/n looked over at the wall, and saw the door open. Lion jumped up, and landed right by Steven.   
“This is just mom’s old junk”! Steven yelled out in frustration. Y/n got off Lion, and walked towards Steven. He felt a helmet go by him, and he looked over to see Steven on the ground.   
“Steven”! Y/n yelled while running over to him. When Y/n got to Steven he saw a had a tape in his hands.   
“What’s the tape for”? Y/n asked.   
“I have a sister”. Steven replied while looking at the tape.   
“Steven that’s impossible”. Y/n replied with a sigh.   
“Lion where’s Nora”? Steven asked Lion who was playing with a ball he found. Y/n sighed, and ran over to Steven and Lion. Lion made a portal, and he brought them to a hill.   
“This is close to Beach City”. Steven said while walking to fine Nora.   
“Steven wait up”! Y/n said while running after him. Once Y/n caught up to Steven they saw Greg’s van.   
“Dad your Nora”? Steven asked.   
“Who”? Greg asked in confusion.   
“Um Lion brought us here, so what are you doing here”? Y/n asked.   
“This is my music hill it was a tree, but a sixth grader with a flute fought me off”. Greg replied.   
“Um ok, but we need to know what this tape means”. Steven said while showing his dad the tape.   
“I never though I would see this again”. Greg said while taking the tape.   
“You’ve seen it before”? Y/n asked.   
“Yeah let me show you two”. Greg said while going to his van. Greg set up his TV, and he put the tape in. The video some similars to Steven, but it didn’t seem so scripted. Steven got up, and paused the video.   
“Why is this the same as my video, and still who’s Nora”!? Steven asked in tears.   
“Well Nora is you”. Greg replied.   
“I’m my mom and my sister what kind of magical destiny is this”? Steven asked while pulling his hair. Y/n got up, and hugged Steven to try to claim him down.   
“I don’t know about any magical destiny, but your not Nora”. Greg replied.   
What do you mean dad”? Steven asked.   
“Rose and I had it done to two names Nora if you were a girl, and Steven if you were a boy”. Greg said.   
“It’s just she’s been leaving me puzzle pieces, and eventually I’ll fine out what I’m for”! Steven yelled.   
“Steven how long as this been bugging you for”? Greg asked.   
“For awhile”. Steven replied while laying his head on Y/n’s shoulder.   
“Well the only reason why she had you is to have a child of her own”. Greg said with a smile.   
“Really”? Steven asked.   
“Steven all she wanted to do is to have you, and there’s no big picture to fine”. Y/n said with a smile.   
“Y/n does have a point Steven; Rose couldn’t stop gushing about having you”. Greg said while smiling at the memory. Steven got up, and walked over to his dad, and hugged him.   
“Thanks dad really”. Steven said.   
“No problem Steven”. Greg replied with a smile. That night Y/n couldn’t sleep he couldn’t stop his mind from thinking.   
“What’s on your mind”? Steven asked while hugging Y/n’s side.   
“It’s just I have no clue what my mother looks like”. Y/n said while looking up at the ceiling.   
“Wait your dad didn’t even have a picture, of anything”? Steven asked.   
“No he didn’t want me to know anything about my mom”. Y/n replied with a sigh.   
“I’m sorry; I bet me going crazy about my mom didn’t help”? Steven asked while digging his head deeper into Y/n’s shoulder.   
“It’s okay Muffin; I’m just glad your doing better”. Y/n said while kissing Steven’s head.   
“What about you though; you know nothing about your mom”? Steven asked.   
“Well I know one day I’ll know, and I’ll wait until that day comes”. Y/n said with a smile.   
“Let’s go to bed”. Y/n said while kissing Steven goodnight. Steven kissed back, and smiled.   
“Goodnight Sea shell”.   
“Goodnight Muffin”. And with that the two were off to sleep.


	31. The Good Lars

Steven and Y/n were at the Big Doughnut trying a pumpkin shaped dessert.   
"What do you think is it good"? Lars asked.   
"It's pumpkin bread, but shaped like a pumpkin"! Steven said with stars in his eyes.   
"Steven it's cake". Y/n said while trying a bite.   
"How did you know that"? Lars asked.   
"Well cake is spongy". Y/n replied.   
"Wait Lars you made this"!? Steven asked.  
"Yeah, but it's easy so it doesn't matter". Lars replied while crossing his arms.   
"That's Lars way of saying thanks". Sadie said.   
"Yeah I can understand Lars". Steven said with a smile.   
"Lars how did you make this"? Steven asked while taking another bite of the cake.   
"I just used six crescent pan, and used cream cheese icing to keep it stable". Lars replied.   
"Do you want some input Lars"? Y/n asked with a smile.   
"What do you know about baking"? Lars asked.   
"Y/n's an amazing baker he made jam heart shaped cookies for our date last night"! Steven said with stars in his eyes; that made Y/n go red.   
"Ok lay it on me". Lars said with a sigh.   
"Well if you wanted to be even more realistic I would make a stem out of modeling chocolate". Y/n suggested. The bell on the door ringed, and in a panic Lars hind the pumpkin cake behind the counter.   
"Buck what are you doing here"? Lars asked with a awkward smile.   
"Well our friends are having a potluck Tonight, so we wanted you to join us". Buck said with a smile.   
"Sure I'll co-me". Lars replied awkwardly.   
"Cool, and you guys can come too if you want". Buck said.   
"Sure we're love to come". Steven said with a smile.   
"Cool see you then bingo Bango". Lars said while doing finger guns.   
"Bingo Bango I like that see you later". Buck said with wave. Once he was gone Lars slammed his head on the counter.   
"Why did I say that"! Lars said.   
"I thought it was funny". Steven said with a smile.   
"You find anything funny Steven". Lars replied with the sigh.   
"Lars this is the perfect opportunity to show the cool kids your baking talents". Sadie said.   
"I don't even know if I want to go". Lars replied.   
"What you've been wanting to hang out with them for months". Sadie replied while giving Lars a look.   
"Fine I'll go, but can you guys help me pick out what to bake"? Lars asked.   
"Sure Lars, and you're make something that will blow then away for sure". Y/n said with a smile. The four of them were hanging out in Lars's room; while Lars was pacing back and forth.   
"Why can't I think of anything"!? Lars yelled while pulling his hair.   
"Well when I can't think of anything to bake; I just go off the first thing that pops in my head". Y/n said with a small smile.   
"You need to have something the can give you some inspiration". Sadie said while taping her chin.   
"Yeah something that brings back memories"! Steven said with a smile.   
"Wait there is something"? Lars said while pulling out a cook book from one of his bed cabinets. Lars looked through the book until he landed on an ube roll.   
"I used to eat this all the time has a kid". Lars said.   
"What's "uba"? Steven asked.   
"It's pronounced ube". Lars replied.   
"What is this anyway"? Sadie asked.   
"You know it's like a sweet potato". Lars said.   
"Potato's can be sweet"!? Steven yelled.   
"Steven ube is a yam". Y/n pointed out.   
"Yams"! Steven yelled out in glee.   
"This sounds perfect". Sadie said with a smile.   
"Then let's get to work then". Lars said while close the book. The four of them got downstairs, and started to bake. Lars was showing Steven how to separate egg yolk, but Steven dropped it on the counter. Sadie accidentally put the Electric hand mixer too high; while Y/n separated to the ube mix, and put it into the bowl. The ube roll was baking Steven, Y/n, and Sadie we're taking; while Lars was watching the roll like a hawk. Once the ube roll was out of the oven, and cooled Lars put the cream cheese icing on the roll.   
"Ok it's done; how is it"? Lars asked nervously. Steven and Sadie took a bite, and the there eyes shined with glee.   
"This is so good"! Sadie said while grabbing another bite.   
"Your such amazing baker Lars". Steven said with a smile.   
"Just don't be running over to Lars when you have a sweet tooth". Y/n said with a sly smile.   
"Why would I do that when you make something like everyday"? Steven replied.   
"Steven slow down you have icing on your check". Y/n said; while wiping away some cream cheese icing from his check. Steven blush, but smile brightly at his Sea Shell.   
"Thanks Y/n". Steven said while piercing his fork into the purple roll.   
"Does Steven do this to your bake goods all the time"? Lars asked Y/n.   
"Yeah, but when there's Amethyst in the mix whatever I make is gone in no time flat". Y/n replied. When the two looked to Steven and Sadie the whole ube roll was gone.   
"Obviously they liked it"? Y/n said, while he put a hand on his check.   
"Yeah I'll take there word for it". Lars replied. Sadie's phone went off, and Sadie looked at the text and sighed.   
"Looks like I have to go; see you guys tonight". Sadie said while getting up from her chair.   
"See you tonight Sadie"! Steven said with a wave.   
"I should probably get started on another ube roll". Lars said while garbing the plates off the table.  
"Lars do you mind if I make my thing for the potluck here"? Y/n asked.   
"I don't care if you do". Lars replied.   
"Alright thanks Lars". Y/n said while running into the kitchen.   
"He sure is happy to bake". Lars said with a laugh.   
"Yeah I just like to see him smile". Steven said.   
"That is "couple" thing to say Steven". Lars said.   
"Well it's true he didn't have a great life before moving in with the gems and I". Steven replied with a sigh.   
"Sorry I didn't know". Lars said while rubbing the back of his neck.   
"It's ok Lars; let's go see what he's up too". Steven said while walking into the kitchen.   
"Y/n what are baking for the potluck"? Steven asked with a smile.   
"Well I'm making an Opera cake". Y/n said while taking out a pice of paper from his pocket.   
"Ooo fancy". Steven replied.   
"Muffin it's a sponge cake". Y/n said while unfolding the paper.   
"This doesn't look like your handwriting"? Steven asked.   
"Well remember that neighbor Mx Baudelaire I talked about this is their recipe". Y/n said while smiling at the paper.   
"Didn't they get you into baking"? Steven asked.   
"Yeah they did they were the only person that was there for me until I moved here". Y/n replied.   
"Anyways let's get started". Y/n said while garbing what he needed. Two hours paste Lars was almost done with his ube roll; while Y/n was putting chocolate star's and moons on his cake. The cake was dark chocolate salted caramel with a starry night look on top.  
"Everything's so good"! Steven said while licking a spatula with icing on it.   
"Of course it's good...never mind". Lars replied with a sigh.   
"Lars is everything alright"? Y/n asked.   
"I said I'm fine"! Lars said; while grip on his spatula tighten.   
"Lars I was in your body once, so you can talk to me". Steven said with a small smile.   
"I really don't know Steven". Lars replied awkwardly.   
"Open up about your feelings". Steven whispered; while having a hand on Lara's shoulder.   
"Alright fine; it's just the cake". Lars said.   
"But, you're cake is amazing". Steven said.  
"I know that; it's just showing up with a cake". Lars said while laying on his hands.   
"What's wrong with that"? Y/n asked.   
"Because, baking is lame when I show up with my family's weird purple cake what are they going to think of me"? Lars said with a sigh.   
"Well they invited you, because they're friends with you. If they like it then that's great, but they don't it's there loss". Steven said with a small smile.   
"That's really mature when did you get so smart"? Lars asked.   
"In between summoning my shield, and figuring out my mom's a war criminal". Steven replied.   
"I'm sure they're going to love it Lars, so don't worry about it too much". Y/n said.   
"Yeah you two are right, so I'll see at the party"? Lars said.   
"Yeah we will I just need to get home, and make my thing". Steven said while garbing Y/n's hand. Y/n put his cake into a black bubble, so he would drop it.   
"Alright Lars see you later". Y/n said; while the two were off the beach house. Later that night Steven and Y/n were at Sour Cream's house. Sour Cream answered the door, and smiled at the two.   
"Glad you two could make it". Sour Cream said as the two walked in. Steven put his snack sushi on the table; while Y/n did the same with his Opera cake.   
"Wow Y/n are those stars made out of chocolate"? Jenny asked.   
"Yeah it's thinned out modeling chocolate I cut them by hand". Y/n said with a smile.   
"That's really Impressed just like this potluck". Buck replied.   
"Your going to be so exciting for Lars ub; wait I shouldn't tell you it's a surprise". Steven said with a smile.   
"Wait did I tell you guys what Lars did today"? Buck asked   
"No why"? Sour Cream asked.   
"He did this bingo Bango thing is was petty cool".   
"That's so creative where does he come up with this stuff"? Jenny asked. The door bell ringed, and Steven jumped up in excitement.   
"That must be him"! Steven said has he garbed Y/n's hand, and running towards that door. But, once he opened it Sadie was the only one there.   
"Wasn't Lars coming with you"? Y/n asked.   
"I thought he was; wait he isn't here it"? Sadie asked.   
"He must be coming soon, but you need to meet the cool kids"! Steven said has he garbed Sadie's hand, and walked back towards the living room.   
"Guys this is Sadie"! Steven said as they got back.   
"Yo". Sour Cream said.   
"Umm I didn't bring any food I just brought paper plates for Lars's thing". Sadie said while rubbing the back of her neck.   
"Alright you brought paper plates"! Sour Cream said as he turned off the lights, and throw some glow sticks.   
"I didn't think anyone would be happy about paper plates"? Sadie asked as Sour Cream turned back on the lights.   
"Now I don't have to do the dishes, so thanks". Sour Cream said with a smile.   
"Umm no problem".   
"Sadie you should sit on the bean bag". Sour Cream said.   
"Yeah that bean bag is sick". Jenny replied. Sadie walked over to the blue bean bag, and sat down.   
"Yeah look I fit". Sadie said as the cool kids laughed. Steven smiled at them; while Y/n put a arm around his shoulder.   
"Now we just have to wait for Lars". Y/n said. An half an hour pasted, and Lars was no where in site. To the past the time they singed some songs. It took some convincing for Sadie to sing, but eventually she did.   
"Wow Sadie that was so good". Jenny said as she finished.   
"Yeah your voice is mad wicked". Buck replied with a smile.   
"Aww thanks guys". The six of them headed a noise outside, and decided to check it out. Steven, Y/n, and Sadie went outside to fine nothing out there. Y/n saw that the garbage can lead was off. He opened to fine Lars's ube roll.   
"Umm guys". Y/n said as the two walked over to the can to see the roll.   
"Why would Lars throw his ube roll away"? Steven asked; as Sadie walked off.   
"Sadie where are you going"? Steven asked.   
"To fine Lars". Sadie replied.   
"Y/n we should go with her". Steven said; while he had a sad look to his eyes.   
"Sadie can handle herself we should be them clean up". Y/n said has he pulled out his hand, so Steven could garb it.


	32. Are You My Dad?

Steven was walking around the broad walk trying to find his friends.   
"Lars, Sadie, Jamey, Onion"!? Steven yelled. He walked towards the arcade trying to fine anyone. Steven went to the vending machine, and got some chips, but Onion didn't come out to steal them.   
"Why is everybody"? Steven asked; while opening the bag of chips and eating them.   
"Are you my dad"? Someone asked the gem hybrid. Steven turned around to see a little blue person, but she had a gemstone right below her right eye.   
"Ahh a gem"! Steven yelled in a panic.   
"Are you my dad I need to fine my dad"? She asked again.   
"No um I'm not". Steven replied awkwardly. The gem had a noise of disappointment, and summoned her wings. She flew off, and Steven ran back to the temple to let the gems know what he saw. Steven was describing the gem; while Connie, Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl drew what they heard. Connie drew in an anime style, Amethyst drew a dog bear with wings, Pearl drew a elegant girl crying, and Garnet drew herself.   
"Umm Garnet I don't think that's going to help fine this gem"? Y/n said; while he sat down at the coffee table.   
"I like me". Garnet replied.   
"Regardless I think Connie was the closest". Steven said while pointing to her drawing.   
"Really thanks". Connie replied with a smile.   
"Still however this is she's form home world". Pearl said while garbing Connie's drawing.   
"I don't think so she said she was looking for her dad". Steven replied.   
"Gems don't have dad's". Amethyst replied.  
"Steven and Y/n have a dad's, and there's gems". Connie pointed out.   
"Yeah because Oliver was a great father to me". Y/n replied with a sarcastic tone to his voice.   
"Wait your dad's name is Oliver"? Steven asked.   
"Yeah such a basic name for a heartless man". Y/n replied with a venomous tone to his voice.   
"Sea Shell we can talk about this later ok we have a job to do". Steven said; while hugging his side.   
"We need to split up, and fine this gem". Garnet said; while standing up.   
"Yay Ruby, and Sapphire"! Steven yelled with glee.   
"I meant teams". Garnet replied.   
"Alright Garnet with herself, Amethyst and Pearl, and Connie and Y/n with me". Steven said.   
"Meet back her if we fine anything ok". Y/n said while garbing his sacha.   
"Ok see you guys soon". Connie said while getting Rose's sword ready. The three of them left, and were looking around the broad walk.   
"I'm still wondering why a gem is looking for her dad"? Steven asked.   
"Well she could be adopted by a billionaire who went to Beach city for a business trip, and she's looking for him"? Connie replied.   
"If that was a movie I would watch it". Steven replied with a smile.   
"Or, read the book". Connie said.   
"Let's try to be somewhat is the realm of possibility". Y/n said.   
"Well what do you propose"? Connie asked.   
"All I can think about is Peridot when we were trying to befriend her". Y/n said while taping his chin.   
"What about Peridot"? Steven asked.   
"Well she took what we said literally, so could this gem be doing the same"? Y/n replied.   
"Let's keep that in mind, but let's keep looking". Connie said. The three decided to look in the forest, to see if the blue gem was there. They were looking for hours, and couldn't see the gem anywhere.   
"Ugh how long is this going to be"? Y/n said; while putting a hand on his forehead.   
"We'll go back soon Y/n don't worry". Steven replied with a sweet smile.   
"Guys look"! Connie said while pointing to a tree.   
"Is that her"? Y/n asked; while looking at the gem.   
"Yeah that's her". Steven confirmed. The blue gem was giving the three a weird look.   
"You don't have to be sacred"? Connie said with a small smile.   
"Are you my dad"? The blue gem asked.   
"I'm not your dad, but we can help you find him". Connie replied.   
"I'm not looking for "your dad" I'm looking for "my dad". The gem replied.   
"Umm ok I'm Connie is there anything we can help you with"? Connie asked.   
"Wait your Connie"!? The gem asked with excitement.   
"Yes I'm Connie; me Connie I'm a friend". Connie said with a big smile.  
"Why is this a little off putting"? Y/n asked   
"Topaz come I found a Connie"! The gem called out. A yellow gem came walking towards them, but destroying trees in her path. The gem had all of the people the three were for, and they looked terrified.   
"What the heck is going on"!? Y/n yelled; while summoning his hammer. Steven summoned his shield; while Connie pulled out Rose's sword.   
"Why are they fused into her body"? Connie asked.   
"I don't know, but we need to safe our friends". Steven replied.   
"Topaz take care of them" The gem said; while she took out her hair pice that turned into a wand. The Topaz unfused, and ran towards them. The three scattered trying to avoid the two Topaz from garbing them.   
"Why do I always need to step in"? The blue gem said has she pointed blue energy at the two hybrids. The two were trapped in a blue bubble, and she thrown them backwards. Steven got stuck in a log; while Y/n landed by it. The two Topaz ran after Connie try to grab her.   
"Connie"! Y/n yelled while hocking her with his hammer hock pulling her towards him.   
"Thanks Y/n". Connie said.   
"No problem". Y/n replied with a smile.   
"Steven are you doing alright"? Y/n asked.   
"What do you think I'm stuck"! Steven yelled; while trying to get free.   
"That wasn't a smart thing to do human"! The blue gem said as she shot the wand at them. The two got out of the way, but she kept firing at them.   
“Connie we need to fuse”! Y/n said; while trying to avoid the psychic energy.   
“Alright let’s do this”. Connie said as she garbed Y/n’s hand. A bright light shined, and in its wake a taller S/c figure was in its place. They had a star striped shirt on, and there hair was black with H/c highlights.   
“Alright let’s dance”! Y/n-onnie said while summoning there hammer.   
“What they fused”! The blue gem yelled.   
“Topaz get them”! She yelled has Topaz ran towards them. Y/n-onnie unleashed there hammer hock, and went into the trees. Topaz looked into the trees waiting for them to attack.   
“How I’m I going to attack without harming anyone”? They thought; while hoping to tree to tree. Y/n-onnie found an opening on Topaz’s right side, and jumped with their sword ready to attack. They felt a hand on there wrist, and saw Topaz had garbed them.   
“Hey let me go”! Y/n-onnie yelled; while trying to break free.   
“Oh your not getting away from Aquamarine, and Topaz this time”. Aquamarine said with a sly smile on her face. The other Topaz walked over, and fused with Y/n-onnie in the middle of her.   
“Connie, Y/n”! Steven yelled has he stood up, and broke the log. He summoned his shield, and gave Aquamarine a cold look.   
“Free my friends now”! Steven yelled.   
“Why would we do that”? Aquamarine asked innocently.   
“I’ve had enough of this”. Aquamarine said as she waved her wand at Steven. Steven couldn’t move a muscle, and Aquamarine laughed.   
“I can’t wait to get off the plant, but we still need to fine my dad do you know where he is”? She asked.   
“Oh right you can’t talk ”. Aquamarine laughed as she spines Steven in a circle, and launched Steven into a tree. Steven felt his crush against the tree blood dripping from his back. Steven could barely touch his back as he felt like passing out.   
“Let’s fine my dad as soon possible”. Aquamarine said as she, and Topaz felt the forest.   
“No....Y/n”. Said weakly as he lost consciousness.


	33. I am My Mom

Steven woke up with a sharp pain on his back.   
"Ugh where... Y/n"! Steven yelled remembering that Connie and Y/n got taken away with Aquamarine and Topaz. Steven put a hand on his back, and hissed in pain. He licked his right hand, and rubbed his back with his healing spit.   
"Thank stars I have healing powers". Steven said; while pushing himself up from the ground. He dusted off his shirt, and ran back to the temple to get the gems. Once he got back the gems looked concerned when he didn't come back with Connie and Y/n.   
"Steven where are Connie and Y/n"? Pearl asked with a concerned look on her face.   
"They were taken by a Aquamarine and Topaz"! Steven yelled; while he pinched his cheek in a panic.   
"Oh no this is bad". Pearl replied now becoming panic as well.   
"What's the big deal about them"? Amethyst asked.   
"They are; Blue and Yellow Diamond must of sent them personally". Pearl replied.   
"Why are they taking humans anyway"? Amethyst asked.   
"Oh no there collecting more humans for the zoo". Steven yelled.  
"Our space ship got jacked, so if leave". Amethyst replied.   
"Then there gone for good". Garnet said; while having her hand in her chin.   
"But, the question is why your friends"? Amethyst asked.   
"Because, my friends are the best"! Steven replied.   
"Regardless we need to fine them before it's to late". Pearl said. Steven's phone went off, and he opened it to fine a picture from Y/n.   
"Who's it from"? Amethyst asked.   
"It's from Y/n there at Fun-land"! Steven said.   
"Alright team we're going against enemies with greater technology then us, so be ready for anything". Garnet said as the four of them went out of the beach house to Fun-land. Once they got there Steven was frantically checking his phone hoping to text from Connie, or Y/n.   
"Where are they"? Amethyst asked getting impatient. Steven decided to call Connie's phone to see where Aquamarine and Topaz. Steven headed Connie's ringtone, and Steven started to run trying to find it.  
"Is that Connie's phone"? Pearl asked. Steven turned around at the carousel to see Aquamarine and Topaz hiding.   
"Oops you found us". Aquamarine said with a cheeky smirk on her face. Sadie and Y/n-onnie were mumbling, because they mouths were covered.   
"Help"! Jamey yelled.   
"Give it up Aquamarine; there's no where to run"! Steven said.   
"Oh what's this you think we were running away"? Aquamarine asked.   
"Steven save yourself, but help us first"! Jamey yelled.   
"Umm you now this Steven seems to know everyone on our list. The list did come from a Steven after all; maybe you can help us out"? Aquamarine said; while pulling out her wand from her hair.   
"Just let the humans go"! Garnet yelled.   
"No who are you fowl gems anyway". Aquamarine asked getting annoyed.   
"We're the Crystal gem you dip"! Amethyst yelled.   
"Rose's old lackeys that was in the report too". Aquamarine said while twirling her wand around.   
"We're not here for any of your rogue gems we will leave you totally alone; if you can tell us where to find my dad". Aquamarine said.   
"I don't know what your talking about"! Steven yelled.   
"Let's see Yellow Diamond asked for my dad, a Lars, a Connie, A Sadie, a mailman, and a Onion I think. Six different human variations paced in a report by Peridot-5xg". Aquamarine replied. Steven remembered the first time he saw Peridot, and listed off the people he know.   
"The list I gave them list". Steven said with a melancholy look on his face.   
"What are you talking about"? Pearl asked.   
"Y/n was right; Aquamarine isn't looking for her dad she's looking for someone named my dad". Steven pointed out.  
"This is all my fault". Steven said while looking down.   
"That doesn't matter; are adjective are still the same defeat gems". Garnet said.   
"And, safe our friends"! Steven yelled.   
"Look Topaz they want to loss another fight". Aquamarine mocked. Garnet launched herself at the Topaz fusion, and positioning her gauntlets.   
"Garnet I swear I moved on"! Jamey yelled as he put his arms over his face. Garnet flinched, and Topaz picked her up and though her into a Carvana game. Pearl ran, and jumped up into sky with spear ready to attack.  
"My spear can hit her without harming the hostages". Pearl said.   
"Oh your so smart". Aquamarine said; while waving her wand at Pearl. Pearl got trapped in a blue bubble, and shot into the air. Amethyst shot her whip at Y/n-onnie hands, and pulling them towards her. Topaz garbed the whip, and through Amethyst back into a wall. Garnet jumped back by Steven, and Amethyst spin dashed back towards. Pearl fell from the sky, and aimed spear at Topaz.   
"You gem are so annoying"! Aquamarine yelled.  
"Hey Topaz my memory is perfect, but our mission was being back six human did they specify alive"? Aquamarine said with dark smile.   
"You know what I don't think they did"! Aquamarine said as Topaz garbed Jamey's head.   
"Steven help me"! Jamey whispered in fear. Steven had an idea, but he didn't know if he should do it, seeing Topaz grip tightening on Jamey's head he made up his mind.   
"Hey Aquamarine I am my dad"! Steven yelled. The gem gave him a confused look on what Steven said.   
"Topaz isn't a little strange that a Steven is also my dad, but if it means getting off this plant I'll allow it". Aquamarine said as Topaz un-fused, and ran towards Steven. The two Topaz fused in between Steven, and Steven was on her back.   
"Oh hey Lars". Steven said when he saw Lars.   
"Alright bubble power time"! Steven said; while trying to summon his bubble shield.  
"This is going to take a bit". Steven said getting tired.   
"Um Steven did you have a plan"? Amethyst yelled as Aquamarine and Topaz brought out there ship.   
"Almost she just to big"! Steven said. Topaz got on the ship as Aquamarine flew by the gems, and smiled.   
"Your lucky we weren't after you , but-". She got cut off by Pearl trying to cut her with her spear. She blew them a raspberry; as she flew back to the ship.   
"Um Steven this would be a good time to safe us; I even haven't delivered all the mail today". Jamey cried.   
"Lars I need to concentrate". Steven said; as Lars was hitting him in the head. Jamey was giving depressing monologue, and Aquamarine was getting irritated at him.   
"Would you be quite it I'm trying to have my moment"! Aquamarine yelled. Topaz stared to feel funny, and she started to blow up. They un-fused, and got blasted to opposite sides of the ship.   
"Topaz clean this mess up, and Topaz help her out I'm setting a course go Home-World"! Aquamarine said. Y/n and Connie un-fused, and right away had to avoid Topaz's mallet.   
"Steven we need to get everybody off this ship"! Y/n yelled as he blocked a Topaz from harming Jamey.   
"Steven lets fuse". Connie said.   
"We're already in the air; how are we going to get back"? Steven asked.   
"Watch out"! Connie yelled; as Steven summoned his bubble shield. Topaz hit his bubble again knocking it away. Topaz felt a hook around her body, and turned behind her to fine Y/n pulling his hammer.  
"Steven Stevonnie would be useful-right about now"! Y/n yelled while trying to pull Topaz's away. Topaz garbed the hook, and launched Y/n into the wall of the ship.   
"Y/n are you alright"? Steven asked while running over to his boyfriend.   
"Yeah I'm fine- look out". Y/n said; while blocking an attack from Topaz.  
"Lars we need to move". Sadie said; while trying to get Lars up. Topaz garbed Sadie, and she struggled trying to get free.   
"Lars help me". Sadie said. Lars stood up, but ran downstairs in fear. Connie ran up to Topaz that had Sadie, and hit her mallet. Sadie bite at Topaz's hand, and she dropped her.   
"Thanks". Sadie said as she ran.   
"Get do the door". Connie said.   
"Topaz wrap this up, and Topaz up her out"! Aquamarine yelled.   
"Um Steven". Connie said; as the two Topaz's fused. The three ran three separate ways readying to attack Topaz. Connie block her mallet, and Y/n hit her side with his hammer. Steven throw his shield to knock away her mallet.   
"Connie, Y/n I'm sorry"! Steven apologized.   
"Steven for what"? Y/n asked; while blocking Topaz's double sided mallet.   
"If it wasn't for me you guys would've been captured, and if my mom didn't start a war the Diamonds wouldn't be trying to destroy the earth"! Steven yelled.   
"Steven focus"! Connie said; has she shielded Steven.   
"Forgot about me"!? Y/n yelled, has he swinged his hammer at the fusion. Topaz went back a little bit. The ship stopped, and Aquamarine sighed.   
"What is it this time"? Aquamarine asked. Steven opened the ship door to see Alexandrite holding the ship in the air.   
"Alexandrine"! Connie yelled happily.   
"We need to jump". Y/n said, as Onion elegantly jumped into the ocean.   
"Steven I don't want to jump". Jamey yelled, but picked him up and throw him into the water. Sadie jumped right after Jamey, and Connie and Y/n we're about too jump.  
"Steven come on". Connie said   
"Alright let's go". Steven said; as the two jumped. However everybody got froze in the air by Aquamarine wand.   
"Sorry my dad, but I can't let you leave". Aquamarine said.   
"I'm not my dad". Steven replied.   
"What"? Aquamarine asked getting pissed.   
"I'm someone who the Diamonds would want more then theses humans"! Steven said.   
"Oh do tell". Aquamarine replied sarcastically.   
"I'm my mom; I'm the leader of the Crystal gem rebellion I'm Rose Quartz"! Steven said while pulling up his shirt.   
"No way"! Aquamarine replied; while un-frizzing everyone.   
"Steven what are you doing"? Garnet asked.   
"I'm doing what I have to do to end all of this"! Steven replied.   
"Steven come on man get your butt down her"! Amethyst yelled. Steven walked towards the ship, and Pearl put her hands over her mouth.   
"Steven come down here"! Connie yelled; while tears started to fell from her checks.   
"Y/n take care of the gems; I love you". Steven said; as he walked in the ship.   
"Steven"! Y/n yelled, as the ship flew away.


	34. The Trial

Y/n was looking up at was looking up the stars thinking about how to get his Muffin back. Y/n sighed, and opened his sacha to grab his notebook. He opened it,and ripped out a page.   
"I take my notebook and tear the pages out  
To write down my thoughts in a message  
Where I encrypt every line". Y/n sang while writing something down.   
"As the people pass on the street below  
I smooth out and fold all the edges  
Then hold them up against the sky". Y/n sang; as he made a paper air plane.   
"And I, let 'em go  
Hope you'll find each word I wrote  
On these paper planes scattered in the air  
Oh, I send them off 'cause I know you're out there". Y/n sang; as he throw the paper air plane into the air.   
"And I picture you discovering  
Each note all the others step over  
'Cause you're the kind that finds the clues  
And you'll know everyone was meant for you  
'Cause you've got the secret decoder  
Oh, they'll lead you to me soon  
So I, let 'em go  
Hope you'll find each word I wrote  
On these paper planes scattered in the air  
Oh, I send them off 'cause I know you're out there  
Oh, I know you'll see  
The heart beneath  
Each line you read  
So I, let 'em go  
Hope you'll find each word I wrote  
On these paper planes scattered in the air  
Oh, I send them off 'cause I know you're out there". as Y/n finished the song the paper plane fell into the ocean.  
"Steven please come back". Y/n said; as tears stared to fall. In a white room Steven Universe was sitting with his head in his knees. Steven heard Y/n's voice in his head, and a sighed.   
"I'll be ok Sea shell; please be ok". Steven thought.  
"Out of all the cases to be forced to do why this one I'm the unlucky's Zircon in the galaxy"!? The blue gem said; as she was trying to organized her screens. She was in a suit, and had a monocle on her right eye. Steven put the note in his pocket as the gem looked at him.   
"You don't look like Rose Quartz"? The Zircon said.   
"Well I am, and I'm the one that shattered Pink Diamond. Steven said; as he stood up.   
"Don't say that our gems are one the line"! The blue gem yelled.   
"Look Rose Quartz your on trail, and the moment that door opens you have to talk about shattering a Diamond". She said.   
"We don't have that much time, so what can you tell me about the shattering"? She asked.   
"Umm I really don't remember". Steven replied; while rubbing his hands nervously.   
"What you mean you don't remember"! The blue gem yelled. A door opens, and the blue gem sighs.   
"We have to go". The blue gem said; as Steven started to walk towards the door. Steven sat down on a triangle, and a yellow gem that looked like the blue one wrapped in.   
"Defending a rebel isn't that treason"? The yellow gem asked the blue gem.  
"You know I don't have much of a choice here Zircon"! The yellow smirked; as yellow and blue Pearl showed up.   
"Please rise the radiant Yellow Diamond". Yellow Pearl said; as she did a elegant pose.  
"Rise the luscious Blue Diamond". Blue Pearl whispered; as she bowed. A bright light appeared showing two figures; as the light faded the Diamonds were in its place.   
"Is that Rose Quartz; we should just shatter her for just looking that"!? Yellow said; as Steven looked down.   
"No I want her to plead her case I want to know what she thinks were going to do to her, because I want to do worst". Blue said coldly. Steven gulped as the Diamonds sat on there thrones.   
"Let's just get this over with". Yellow said with a tone of annoyance.   
"My Diamond, my luscious, my radiant-". Yellow Zircon said, but got Interrupting by Yellow Diamond.   
"My Diamond will do, or we'll be here all day". Yellow Diamond said; getting irritated.   
"Of course my Diamond". Yellow Zircon said, while bowing  
"Rose Quartz committed a crime, but why exhibit A". Yellow Zircon said, as she Snapped her fingers. Lars got warped into the trail room, and looked panicked.   
"Lars". Steven said in relief.   
"Steven where are we, and who are these giant lady's"? Lars said; as a yellow bubble was formed on his head.   
"As you can see from this specimen humans are loud, and serve no purpose whatsoever. Now what gem would turn on her own kind for them; that kind". Yellow Zircon said as she pointed at Steven.  
"Let him go he has noting to do with this"! Steven yelled.   
"There it is see the passion the fury that was enough to do the unspoken crime of shattering her own Diamond". Yellow Zircon said dramatically.  
"Now I own what your thinking this thing doesn't look a Rose Quartz, and for that I brought an eye witness". Yellow Zircon said, as a pedestal uprooted from the floor, and Eyeball was on top of it.   
"Eyeball"! Steven said happy that she was alright.   
"Don't address me war criminal"! Eyeball yelled.   
"I'm just glad your ok". Steven said with a sigh.   
"I heard it straight from her "I'm the mighty Rose Quartz I have her shield, and everything". Eyeball mocked.   
"First I was trying to help, and I healed your gem. Secondly you were trying to kill my Partner"! Steven said.   
"Who else as the ability to heal gems other then Rose Quartz". Eyeball replied.  
"And there you have it Rose Quartz did it, and there's Rose Quartz I rest my cast". Yellow Zircon said.   
"Oh she's good". Blue Zircon replied. Yellow and Blue Pearl taped on there screens, and Yellow Diamond clapped.   
"That's enough for me time to execute". Yellow said.  
"The defense still has to speak". Blue Diamond said. Blue Zircon straighten her monocle.   
"Before I began my thought out defense I would like to remembered the court that Rose Quartz did turn herself in". Blue Zircon said.   
"The court remembers, and we don't care". Yellow Diamond replied coldly.   
"Of course innocent um innoc-ent can mean a lot of things-". Blue Zircon tried you say, but got cut off by Steven yelling.   
"I did it"! Steven yelled; while getting up.   
"What don't say that"! Blue Zircon said; while turning one of her screen over.   
"No; I want to hear what she has to say". Blue Diamond said, as the triangle Steven was on started to rise.   
"Sate your name for the record please". Yellow Pearl said.   
"Um I'm Rose Quartz, and I have her gem I'm guilty". Steven replied; while lifting up his shirt to reveal his pink gem.  
Wait don't say that". Blue Zircon said the panicking; while Yellow Zircon started to laugh.   
"Everything you guys said I did, and I did it by myself. I'm sorry I'll except any punishment leave him out of this, and leave the earth alone". Steven said.  
"Sounds like a solid confession to me". Yellow Diamond replied.   
"How, how did you do it, how did you shatter Pink Diamond "? Blue Diamond asked; while getting right in Steven's face.   
"Um I did it on Pink Diamond's pelican, and I was like stop, and she was like no. I probably had to poof her Onyx to be able to fight her, and then she probably did some cool, and I did some backflips. I was most likely deeply conflicted about shattering her. I was definitely crying I probably had to use the breaking point to do it". Steven replied; while acting out some of the movements. When Blue heard "breaking point" she last it.   
"It was a sword"! Blue cried; as a blue aura filled the room. Yellow Diamond walked by Blue side, and hugged her.   
"That's enough out of you; we're going to take a short recess". Yellow said. Steven and Blue Zircon we're back in the white room, and she was furious with him.   
"What do you mean probably this, and most likely"? Zircon asked.   
"Like I said before I don't know how it happened". Steven said with a sigh. Steven felt a hand on his shirt, and he was pulled up by Zircon.   
"Don't tumble your rocks with me both of our gems are on the line, so did you do this or not "! Zircon yelled one his face.   
"I don't know ok, but I have her gem so I'm the one to blame". Steven replied.  
"You don't know how it happened". Zircon said; as Steven shook his head.   
"There's a reason why they want you say how it happened". Zircon said; as she walked around the room.  
"Because it doesn't make sense". Zircon said, as she thought up a new case. They were back in court room, and now Blue Zircon is ready to show her new case.   
"It's indisputable that the Diamond overseen earth pink was Rose Quartz enemy, and Rose had everything to gain by shattering her own Diamond. Even through she may have wanted to shatter Pink Diamond could she"? Blue Zircon asked.   
"Blue Diamond to bring light to this; could I use your pelican"? She asked.   
"Is this really necessary"? Yellow asked.   
"Isn't it please go ahead". Blue replied, as she warped in her blue pelican.   
"Now as the records show Pink Diamond was shattered just outside her pelican, and witnesses said Pink had stepped out from her Pelican with her Onyx right by her side. They said she only took a few steps forward when Rose Quartz attacked from the front". Blue Zircon said, as she acted out the movements.  
"The question no one seems to be asking is how". Blue Zircon sated.   
"I've been asking how". Blue Diamond replied.   
"And right you are my Diamond to ask that question". Blue Zircon replied nervously.  
"At the time Pink was shattered Rose Quartz had been a recognized threat or hundreds of year's, and that's why she requested a personal Onyx from the two of you". Zircon replied.   
"The part that's really confusing is that she had no Rose Quartz's in her entourage, and none in her guard. So, how did a Rose Quartz with no business being by her shatter her"? Blue Zircon asked.   
"Now where were Pink Diamonds attenuates, her Agates, her Sapphires, and where was her Pearl"? Zircon stated.   
"They where with her"! Yellow yelled.   
"But none of them saw Rose Quartz do it, and the only gem by her was her Onyx that got poofed in a battle with Rose Quartz". Zircon replied.   
"What about the other gems wouldn't they have helped Onyx fight Rose Quartz"? Zircon asked.   
"That is a little weird". Steven replied.   
"They must of slipped past them, so only Onyx would know but she isn't her". Yellow replied angrily.   
"But what about her Pearl would've she yelled out in worry"? Zircon stated.  
"The only way the gems there would've never been worried about their Diamonds safety if it was authorized by someone with high authority like you"! Zircon yelled; while pointing at the Diamonds. Yellow Diamond got up, and Blue realized what she had said.   
"I'm so sorry my Diamond I was just theorizing"! She pleated, but it was too late Yellow Diamond activated her lighting powers, and zapped the Zircon.   
"Well at least that problem is done with right my Diamond"? Yellow asked, but Yellow zapped him as well. Steven ran up to Lars, and popped that bubble on his face.   
"Lars we need to get out of here"! Steven said.   
"Steven why are these lady's after you"? Lars asked; as Steven garbed his hand to run to the pelican.   
"They have been after my mom for awhile now we have to go". Steven replied, as he activated the pelican. The pelican started to move, and it ran into the wall breaking it. As the two were falling Yellow broke a diamond shape hole in the wall, and glared at the falling pelican.   
"You were safe on that scrappy earth, but you're on our planted now". Yellow said, as the pelican fell deeper into home world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hopping the first song that Y/n would sing I would write, but this song worked just as well. The song is called I know you're out there by Stephanie Mabey. Anyways see y'all later.


	35. Homeworld Sacrifices

"What are we going to do"! Pearl said; while passing back and forth.  
"Pearl panicking isn't going to help us think, so can you try to calm down a little bit". Y/n replied with a sigh.  
"My baby is on another planet across the galaxy how am I going to claim down"! Pearl replied, while pulling her hair.  
"Pearl just breathe, we're going to need you at your best". Garnet said; while putting a hand on her shoulder. Pearl took a couple of deep breaths trying her best to not to panic again. Connie was laying on Lion; while Lion was taking a nap.  
"Looks like Lion has the best plan right now". Amethyst said with a small smile.  
"Yeah I guess he does". Y/n replied; while petting Lion on the head.  
"How are you holding up Connie"? Y/n asked.  
"I really don't know, I just wished that we fought more, and maybe we could have gotten back home safely". Connie said with a sigh.  
"Well we can't be thinking about what if's". Y/n replied.  
"How are you holding up Tea"? Connie asked.  
Y/n didn't say anything, and it looked like he was holding back tears. Connie warped her arms around her friend as he started to cry.  
"What if I never see him again, Strawberry"? Y/n asked; while digging his face deeper into her shoulder.  
"The Jam buds trio is going to come full circle soon, and then we can go on space fighting adventures again". Connie replied with a small smile.  
"Space fighting adventure; Connie you're a genius"! Y/n said; while hugging his best friend.  
"I know that". Connie replied sarcastically. Y/n jumped up, and ran towards the gems.  
"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl remember that ship that Peridot trapped us in"? Y/n asked.  
"Y/n these ships are too broken". Pearl replied.  
"Come on P it is a good idea". Amethyst said; while nudging her side.  
"We can get Peridot and Lapis, and you guys can try to fix that ship". Y/n said with stars in his eyes.  
"It's worth a shot". Garnet replied.  
"Alright let's get going". Connie said; while getting up to garb Rose's sword.  
Crumbed pieces of metal were scattered in the depths of the home world.  
"Lars are you alright"! Steven yelled has he pushed pieces of a broken palanquin.  
"Yeah I'm ok-oww"! Lars replied; while trying to get up.  
"I think only some of my bones are broken". Lars said; while falling back to the ground. Steven ran towards his friend, and grabbed his hand.  
"Same here". Steven replied as the two of them started to walk.  
"Why are those crazy lady's after you anyway"? Lars asked.  
"There the Diamonds they've been after my mom for years, and now they want to destroy the earth". Steven replied.  
"Well that sounds fun". Lars said sarcastically.  
"Yeah tell me about it". Steven replied with a laugh. Steven ears pricked up, and he started to hear buzzing?  
"Lars do you hear that"? Steven asked.  
"What's making that buzzing sound"? Lars replied. A black pyramid shaped machine was flying around, and scanning surfaces with a red light.  
"Lars we got to move"! Steven said; as he grabbed his hand and started to run. The two got backed up against a dirt wall, and the two froze.  
"If you don't move it won't attack us I saw this in a movie once". Lars said. The pyramid shaped machine started to scan the two with its red light, and once it landed on Steven's stomach his gem glowed white. The machine started to produce a white light that tried to shoot the two humans.  
"Run"! Steven yelled, as the two started to run away from the mechanism.  
"What are we going to do"!? Lars yelled in panic. Steven looked around trying to focus on the environment around him; until he found a cave.  
“Lars there the cave”. Steven yelled as he grabbed Lars’s hand, and dashed towards the cave.  
“I think it’s safe here’. Steven said with a sigh of relief. A rock started to move to the left; while Lars pushed his back towards the cave wall. The red hand made a jester waving it towards them to follow them.  
“Do you think it’s safe”? Lars asked. The two heard the machines, and Steven pulled Lars with him into the whole. As the rock was pushed back a little red light got on the hands of the gem.  
“Thanks for saving us”. Steven said with a small smile.  
“It was no problem”. Said the gem as they walked towards them. Once the two humans saw the red gems Lars freaked out. The gems were slim and red, but were fused together in the middle.  
The gem looked at the two humans confused  
“Who are they”? One of them asked.  
“They don’t look like any other gems around here”. The other one replied. The four of them looked up to see the red light, and the red gem started to walk away.  
“Come this way’. One of them said.  
“Yes this way”. The other one replied back.  
“Steven do you really think this is a good idea”? Lars asked; while putting a hand on Steven’s shoulder.  
“They seem different, so I think we can trust them”. Steven replied; as they started to flow the red gem. As the four of them walked Steven started getting antsy of where they were going.  
“Excuse me but where are we going”? Steven asked politely  
“Somewhere long forgotten”. The gem on the right replied.  
“Where the ones who don’t belong, belong”. The other gem continued. The four continued their walk until they made it to the end of the tunnel to see an oversized kindergarten.  
“We’re back; it’s ok to come out”. The gem on the right said.  
“Oh thanks goodness you weren't followed right you double check”? A pink and black gem replied; while getting out of a hole.  
“You were followed”! The pink and black yelled out in panic once she saw the two humans.  
“Um hi don’t worry I’m not hurt you, or anything”. Steven said; while walking up to the gem awkwardly.  
“It's okay Rhodonite we brought them here”.The gem on the right side replied.  
“Can we trust them”? Rhodonite asked.  
“I think so”. The gem on the left side replied with a smile. An orange gem walked behind Lars with her hands intertwined.  
“Everyone I have a vision that has appeared before me. The twins of rutile will bring one no two visitors to our current place of hiding”. The gem said with a small smile.  
“We know Padparadcha your prediction already happened”. Rhodonite replied with a sigh.  
“They were being chased up on the surface by one of those terrible robonoids”. One of the Rutile twins reilped.  
“Please tell me I didn't try to fight any of those things”. Rhodonite asked with a hand on her face.  
“Of course not these two are about to be scanned, and we pulled them under”. The other Rutile twin explained.  
“Let me see”. A deep slow voice replied. Lars turned around to see a colorful caterpillar-like gem he panicked, and started to run away.  
“They don’t look like gems”. The gem said.  
“That's what I said”. The right Rutile twin replied.  
“I said the same thing”. The left Rutile twin said with a smile.  
“Hi I’m Steven I’m a gem; well half gem”. Steven reliped; while lifting up his shirt.  
“And, this is Lars, he's all human”. Steven said with a smile.  
“So that's why you look so unusual”. The caterpillar-like gem replied slowly.  
“We look unusual”? Lars replied in shock.  
“Of course you do your off color like the rest of us”. Rhodonite reilped.  
“What do you mean by “off color”? Steven asked.  
“You know not right”. The right Rutile twin reilped.  
“Wrong, flawed”. The left Rutile twin continued.  
“Wait I don't see nothing wrong with you guys”. Steven said.  
“Gems like us aren't needed; Padparadscha can only predict things that just happened”. The gem replied slowly.  
“Here comes Fluorite”. Padparadscha said with a smile.  
“And a fusion like me unforgivable our, my Morganite found out let's just say I was replaced. But my story is nothing compared to Fluorite how many gems are you now”. Rhodonite replied.  
“Six maybe more if we find the right gem”. Fluorite replied slowly with a smile.  
“And there’s us-”. The right Rutile twin tried to say, but got cut off by Steven.  
“Wait, you're not a fusion”. Steven asked.  
“We were just at Rutile that came out wrong we survived, because all the other gems ran away when they saw us”. The left Rutile twin replied sadly.  
“Afraid of you, so you've been hiding your whole lives. What happens when they find you”? Lars asked.  
“We will be”. The right Rutile twin repiled.  
“Shattered”. Padparadscha finished. The seven of them heard buzzing, and all turned to look at the entrance to the kindergarten.  
“I thought you said you weren't followed”. Rhodonite asked in a panic.  
“They must have gotten us without us noticing we need to hide”. The right Ruitle twin said running.  
“I’m already on it”. Rhodonite replied; while picking up Padparadscha.  
“I predict we will be under attack”. Padparadscha said, as her and Rhodonite went into a hole to hind. Steven summoned his shield, and turned towards Lars.  
“Lars we need to fight”. Steven said.  
“What can I do; if Y/n was here he could help you”. Lars replied.  
“Well Y/n isn't here, so I need your help”. Steven said with a smile. The two looked over to see Fluorite going around a pillar to avoid the robonoids. Lars looked to see the Rutile twins about to be scanned by the robonoids, and without hesitation jumped to cover them. Once the scanning was done he jumped back to the ground, and sighed.  
“Human Lars I predict that the robondis won't be able to scan you, because you're human isn't that just wonderful”. Padparadscha said as a robonid was about to shoot her. Lars kicked the robonid away, and the blast destroyed some of the rock on a pillar.  
“That has been the coolest thing I’ve ever done”. Lars said with a small laugh. Lars saw some of that jagged rock that the robonid, and picked it up. Lars heard buzzing, and saw Steven use his shield to reflect the robonoids beam at them. Lars saw a robonid after Rhodonite, so he started to claim up the walls of the Kindergarten. He found a hole that he could jump from, so with all his weight he jumped, and landed on top of the robonoid. He started to whack it, but it started to move rapidly. The beams from the robonoid was shooting chaotically, so Lars jammed the rock into the center of the robonoid.  
“Lars”! Steven yelled as the robonoid exploded. As Lars fell from the air Steven ran towards his friend. Once Lars laned Steven picked Lars to find him cold. He put a hand on Lars’s chest to find no heartbeat, and his body started to shake as tears started to form in his eyes. Lars's body was ice cold drained of life, and the only warmth was from Steven's hot tears from the loss of his friend. "Lars I'm so s-orry". Steven coked out. The tears started to bubble and glow, and Steven gasped as Lars's skin started to turn pink. Lars grounded in discomfort, and rubbed his hair with his hand. "Oh my god Lars you're ok"! Steven yelled with gale, as he gave Lars a bone crushing hug. "Ugh Steven not so tight, what the heck I'm pink'! Lars yelled when he saw his skin was pink. "You got hurt fighting those bots, and I cried and brought you back to life sorry about that". Steven said with a small smile. "Wait I was away from life"! Lars yelled. "Umm yeah, and again sorry". Steven replied; while rubbing his hair. The seven heard buzzing, and Rhodonite started to panic. "Thoses robonoids are back; what are we going to do?"Rhodonite yelled. "Quickly block the entrance"! Fluorite replied slowly; while the Rutile twins, and Rhodonite started to run to the entrance. "Lars stay here and rest". Steven said, running off to help. "I predict Lars is going to change hue what a Mystery". Padparadcha said with a smile. The Rutile twins and Rhodonite struggled to push the rock; when Steven came to help he pushed as hard as he could on the cold rock. "Wow strong". The left Rutile twin said. Once the rock was blocking the entrance the four stopped to catch their breath. "Is this going to be enough"? Rhodonite asked. "As long as I'm here you guys are in danger". Steven repiled. "Right this was a horrible plan". Rhodonite said with panic in her voice. 'Wait am I a zombie"! Lars yelled, while touching his face. "You're not a zombie; zombies can't talk and you can. I've healed people before, but not this much". Steven replied. "Thank the stars". The left Rutile twin said. "What's a zom-bie"? The right Rutile twin asked. "Then explain this". Lars said. "I know zombie's don't have a heartbeat". Steven replied while walking over to Lars. When he put his ear to Lars's chest the beat was slow, so slow that he started to sweat. "That's really slow". Steven said. "So, don't rule out pink zombie". Lars replied with a sigh. "Even your hair is different". Steven said; while poking Lars's hair. When his finger touched his hair that spot started to glow, and was pulled back in shock. "Steven did my hair just glow"? Lars asked. Steven put his finger on his check to think, and then Lion crossed his mind. "Lars I think I know what this is". Steven said. "You do"? Lars replied in relief. "But, you don't want me in your head again". Steven replied. "Steven if I have magic hair I need to know". Lars said; while putting his hands on Steven's shoulders. "Alright, but you need to lower yourself down for me". Steven replied. "Um like this"? Lars asked; while kneeling in front of Steven. "That's perfect, but you meant full a foot in your head". Steven said as he put his right leg into Lars' hair that glowed when touched. "Are they fusing; there fusing right"? Rhodonite asked the Rutile twins. "Lars everthings going to be ok". Steven said, as he went more into Lars's hair. "Ok Steven trust you- Steven"? Lars replied, but he didn't feel Steven anymore. When Steven opened his eyes he was back in Lion's mane. He looked around, and saw Lion's tree, and started to walk to it. Once he got there he dove into the grass, and then landed on the wooden floor of his beach house. "I'm home"! Steven yelled as he jumped in joy. Once he saw the faucet he dashed for it, and grabbed a glass cup. He turned on the faucet, and filled the glass. He chugged the cold glass of water, and right after turned on the faucet again for another drink. He heard his stomach growl, and went to the fridge to grab peanut butter and jam. Once he made his sandwich he cried at oh good it was to eat again. "Wait I need to bring stuff for Lars". Steven said, as he started to make another sandwich. As Steven started to walk back towards Lion he stopped. "Oh Lion you were once-". But he got cut off by Lion pushing his head on his chest. "I know Lion, but I need to get back to Lars". Steven said; while cupping his cheek. "I'll be back alright". Steven said as he went back into Lion's mane. Lars was checking his pulse when a big weight was on his head, and he fell down. "Steven find a way to warn me next time". Lars said. "Sorry Lars, but I found a way back to earth"! Steven replied with a smile. "Wait you did"!? Lars asked. "Yeah remember Lion well his mane is just like your hair, and Y/n told me his mane is like a wormhole". Steven said with a small smile. The off colors gave him a confused look, but Rhodonite picked up the chip bag. "Um what's this"? She asked. "It's food from earth". Steven explained. "That's not possible earth was destroyed eons ago". The right Rutile twin replied in shock. "Steven's back". Padparadcha said. "That isn't true you guys can come with us". Steven said with a smile. "What does earth look like"? The left Rutile twin asked. "Well it's full of cities, wildlife, oceans, and farmland". Steven replied. "That sounds lovely". Fluorite said slowly. "It does sound nice". The right Rutile twin said with a smile. "It sure does". The left Rutile twin replied. "Wait we can get off this plant thank the stars"! Rhodonite sighed in relief. "I predict we can all go to lively planet earth". Padparadcha said with a smile. "Umm Steven what about me"? Lars asked. "I have an idea, but I need to be in your head again". Steven replied. Steven was in Lars's head trying to pull Lars's arm into his own hair. "Ok Steven this isn't going to work"! Lars said in pain. Steven got out of Lars's head, and sighed. "Lars what are we going to do"? Steven asked. "You guys need to go I'll stay here". Lars replied. "Lars you can't do that"! Steven yelled. "Yes I can you and the off colors need to enjoy earth. You saved my life just let me be someone who deserved it". Lars said with a sigh. "Ok well time to go". Rhodonite said. "No we stay here we've been in these tunnels for enos; you need to know your way around". Fluorite replied slowly. "But you need to go back to Steven your needed on earth". Lars said. "Alright be safe Lars". Steven replied; while pulling out his hand. Steven put his hand on Lars's chest, and Lars did the same to Steven. Lars warped his arms around Steven pulling him into a hug, and Steven hugged back. Steven went back into Lars's head, and walked back to Lion's tree. Once he got out, and was on the floof the warp pad activated. "What are we going to do that ship can't fly"! Pearl said; while walking back and forth. "Umm Pearl"? Steven asked. "In a minute Steven". Pearl replied, but turned to face Steven when she caught herself. "I'm back". Steven said with a smile. "STEVEN"! Y/n yelled; while running to his boyfriend. "Ahh Y/n"! Steven yelled; as Y/n started to pick him up, and spin him around. The two started to laugh, and the two kissed. "You can not leave this planet without a way to get back". Y/n said. "Ok ok I won't; I'm happy to see you again love". Steven replied, while giving him a quick peak. The others rushed over to the two, and gave them a big hug. Later that night Connie had to leave, and Steven followed her out to say goodbye. "You don't get it do you". Connie replied after Steven made a joke about being in space. "What don't I get, I'm back, and safe"? Steven said, confused. "Before that we worked so hard together, and then you blew that away". Connie said with a sigh. "Connie I did what I had to, to save everyone from homeworld". Steven replied. "What about me, or Y/n we could have helped you"! Connie yelled. "Come on let's go Lion". Connie said; as Lion made a portal, and jumped into it. Steven sighed, and walked back to the beach house to sleep with his Seashell. Steven wanted to spend the day with Y/n, but Mayor Dewey had other plans. Steven was exhausted from helping Mayor Dewey campaign, but in the end he didn't win. Steven sluggishly walked up the steps to the beach house to find Y/n baking in the kitchen. When Steven rentuned the house Y/n smiled at him. "Hey Muffin, how was the campaign"? Y/n asked; as he was putting icing in a piping bag. "I'm exhausted". Steven said with a sigh. "Well hopefully my coffee, and nutmeg macaroons will help". Y/n replied as he kissed Steven's cheek. "How are you holding up so well"? Steven asked. "Steven is there something on your mind"? Y/n asked. "Connie and I had a fight last night". Steven replied with a sigh. "So, that's why you come in sad". Y/n said; while giving him a hug. Steven hugged back, and smiled at the warmth. "Connie took me going to space hard, so how are you doing"? Steven asked. "Well I wasn't so great at first, but I know you would be ok in the end". Y/n replied; while laying his head on Steven's shoulder. "Y/n". Steven said with a blush on his face. "Yeah Steve-". Y/n was cut off by Steven crushing his lips onto his. Y/n kissed back passionately, and opened his mouth when Steven bit his lips to enter. The two broke for air, and their faces were both rose red. "Umm, do you want to help me with these macaroons"? Y/n asked with a small smile. "I would love too". Steven replied as he grabbed Y/n hand to go back to the counter.


	36. Gemcation

"Steven, Steven STEVEN"! Y/n yelled; while taping his fingers against the counter. Steven jumped up a little, and looked up from his phone.   
"Sorry Seashell what are you asking me"? Steven with a blush on his face. Y/n sighed, and picked up his cookbook.   
"I was asking what flavor you wanted for macaroons"? Y/n asked.   
"Umm chocolate and orange". Steven replied; while looking down at his phone again. Y/n's eye twitched, and he slammed his hand down on the counter. Steven dropped his phone in surprise, and picked it up to see if there was any cracks in it.   
"What was that for"!? Steven yelled; while giving his boyfriend a cold look. Y/n looked at his hand, and sighed looking down.   
"Sorry Steven it's just being glue to your phone isn't going to make Connie reply any faster". Y/n replied his voice growing quieter and quieter with each word. Steven's gaze softened, and he walked over to his boyfriend.   
"Are you alright"? Steven asked; while giving him hug. Y/n replied, but dig his head into Steven's chest.   
"Yo Steven, Y/n we're back"! Amethyst yelled; while opening the door to the beach house. The two pulled away from there hug, and smiled at the gems and Greg.   
"Umm what's with the groceries"? Y/n asked.   
"Yeah the fridge is full here". Steven said.   
"Not at our new vacation home"! Greg said; while popping a party popper.   
"Wait we have a new home"! Steven asked.   
"Well no it's just rented, but back in the old days we would just go door to door hoping one was unlocked". Greg replied; while rubbing the back of his neck.   
"You did what now"!? Y/n yelled.   
"Yeah with the internet these days I don't have to now, but regardless this will be good for you Steven". Greg said with a smile, but when he looked at Steven he was on his phone again.   
"I don't know if I want to go". Steven replied; while scrolling through for his text messages. Greg coughed, and looked at Pearl to pitch in.  
"Yeah when was the last time we were on the same planet, pulse it's good to spend time with you". Pearl said.   
"Yeah man this seems good for all of us, and we don't have to worry about gem things". Amethyst said with a smile.   
"Back off of Pearl and Amethyst, Steven you should come it will make me happy". Garnet said awkwardly. Steven saw that the only messages were from Ronaldo about anime, and he sighed.   
"Alright I'll come". Steven replied with a smile.   
"Nailed it". Garnet said; while she pumped her fist in the air. Once Steven, and Y/n packed the six of them were off to cool ranch cabin. The vain went to a stop, and the six of them got out.   
"Isn't this place beautiful Steven"? Greg asked.   
"Yeah it is". Steven replied; while his face buried to the screen.   
"Well I think pretty; beside the cracked logs walls". Y/n said; while looking at the cabin.   
"What's even here"? Steven asked; while looking around.   
"Well they have a fridge that can dispense water". Greg replied with excitement.   
"It says here we can't use the water dispenser, make sure the windows are closed at all times, have the AC down, and take shoes off before returning". Pearl read; while picking up some shoes of the ground and throwing them away.   
"Umm Greg did you bring any three feet long party guy"? Amethyst asked.   
"Three feet long is there a snake in there"!? Y/n asked.   
" regardless of what it is you may want to add a plus one". Amethyst replied.   
"Party guy no"! Pearl yelled; while party guy hissed at her. Night fell, Greg was cooking hot dogs on a grill, Garnet was looking at the stars, Y/n was on the Roof of the van sketching out baking designs of the night sky, Steven was laying against the van checking his phone for text, and Pearl had a ice bag on her head.   
"Pearls being way to dramatic we're gems we can't get hurt from snakes". Amethyst said to Greg.   
"It's not the pain it's the surprise". Pearl replied with a sigh.   
"Hey Amethyst do you mind". Greg asked; while nodding his head to Steven.   
"Oh yeah I got it". Amethyst replied; while walking off to Steven.   
"Hey Steven what are up too"? Amethyst.   
"Noting much". Steven replied. Amethyst thought back to why they even planed this trip, and decided to go with the direct approach.   
"If your not ok; it's ok not to feel ok". Amethyst said.   
"Ok"? Steven replied; while rising his eye brow. There was a few seconds of awkward silence, and Amethyst sighed.   
"So, are you really in to phones now"? Amethyst.   
"No"! Steven replied has he put his phone back in his packet, and gave an awkward smile. Later that night Steven walked out to the front of the cabin to find Garnet and Greg in the hot tub.   
"Hey Steven come take my place, or I'm going to became a raisin". Greg said; while winking at Garnet and getting out of the hot tub.   
"Steven come join me become a raisin". Garnet said.   
"Ok, but just one second". Steven replied as he got a zip lock bag for his phone, and went into the hot tub.   
"Steven I know it's troubling you". Garnet said. Steven looked up at her in relief, and sighed.   
"You do, I just don't want to bug Y/n with this". Steven replied with a small smile.  
"You didn't do anything wrong". Garnet replied, and Steven waited happily.   
"Pink Diamond was a villain, It 5750 years ago Pink Diamond had just started to take over the planet and-". Garnet tried to say, but got cut off.   
"Yeah I know Pink Diamond was terrible need and to be stopped, so good things could kind of happen". Steven with a unenthusiastic tone to his voice.   
"Oh ok good". Garnet replied.   
"Yeah Steven where you at; I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me"? Y/n said, but gave Steven a weird look.   
"I would love to Y/n, but why are you giving me a weird look"? Steven asked.   
"Umm Steven your in your clothes in a hot tub". Y/n replied with a sigh.   
"Oops sorry I'll change quick". Steven replied; while getting out for the hot hub and going inside the cabin.   
"That's probably the happiest I've seen him all day". Garnet said with a smile.   
"Yeah I thought a walk would help clear his head". Y/n replied with a sigh.   
"You know what I mean Y/n". Garnet said with a smirk. Y/n blushed, and nodded his head.   
"Ok Y/n I'm ready". Steven said. Y/n walked up to Steven, and took his phone out of his pocket to place on the outside table.   
"Steven you don't need your phone on a walk, so come on". Y/n said; while garbing Steven's hand. The two walked hand in hand to the forest enjoying the nice quite of the night.   
"It sure is a nice night tonight isn't it". Y/n said with a smile.   
"Yeah it is". Steven replied; while looking up at the star filled sky.   
"Steven I know Connie's on your mind". Y/n said with a sigh. Steven looked down at the grassy ground in shame.   
"Please still love me". Steven said trying fight back tears.   
"Steven of course I still love you". Y/n replied; while cupping his check.   
"Oh could you after the terrible thing I did". Steven yelled; while pulling away from Y/n.   
"Steven you did what you thought you needed to do, and your back safe and sound in the end". Y/n replied.   
"I see when you get mad at me you get all quite, so just get it all out already"! Steven yelled; while tears started to fall from his checks. Y/n didn't know what to do, but he know he had to clam down his Muffin.   
"Steven I still can't warp my head around this". Y/n replied; while looking down at the ground.   
"What do you mean"? Steven asked confused.   
"When you got taken everyone wasn't thinking straight, so I took over to get you back". Y/n replied; while feeling the weight of tears about to fall.   
"I was terrified that you would never back, and I powerless to help you in anyway". Y/n said as tears started to fall. Steven hugged his boyfriend as they cried for a little bit, and Y/n started talking again.   
"I know why you decided to go Steven, and I will never be mad at you for trying to protect us". Y/n said as he kissed Steven's forehead. Steven blushed, and crushed kiss lips on to Y/n's. The kiss was rough, but with undertones of glee that the two finally got there thought out. The two pulled away from each other, and smiled.   
"We should probably get back". Steven said with blush on his face.   
"Alright then let's go then". Y/n replied; as the two interlocked there hands and walked back to the cabin. Steven woke up with a groin, but felt something on his chest. Y/n was using his chest has a pillow, and was smiling in his sleep. Steven blushed at the cuteness, but in the end he wanted to get fresh air. He slowly got up, and put a pillow down so Y/n would sleep on that instead. He got of the mattress that the gems brought, and walked outside in the morning sunlight. Steven sat down, and looked at his phone to see if Connie texted him back. When he didn't see anything a sighed, and put the phone down on the deck of the cabin.   
"Good morning Steven". Pearl said from the doorway.   
"Oh morning Pearl". Steven replied. Pearl walked over to Steven, and sat down next to him.   
"Steven I no being adducted by the diamonds were confusing, and I wish I could answer all you questions, but-". Pearl cuts herself off by putting a hand over her mouth. Pearl tried to say anything about Pink Diamond, but the moment she tried to she'll put her hands back. Steven was getting a little bit annoyed with this, and decided to say what he was really thinking.   
"Connie hates me"! Steven yelled.   
"What"? Pearl asked in confusion.   
"Just never mind". Steven said; while running off. Pearl looked back to find Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg at the doorway.   
"Pearl let me talk to him I meant not know any gems stuff, but I know about this". Greg said; as he walked off to find Steven. Once he found Steven he sat down next to him.   
"Steven do you want to talk about Connie"? Greg asked.   
"Yeah I think Connie hates me". Steven replied with a sigh.   
"I don't think she does, and why would you think that in the first place"? Greg asked.   
"Well what I did in space, she not answering my text, And I sent her a tennis joke and I have no idea if it accurate or not". Steven said with a sigh.   
"Umm Steven we don't have service out here". Greg replied.   
"Wait what why didn't you tell me; what if she's trying to text her, and she thinks I'm ignoring her"? Steven asked in a panic.   
"Don't worry I got this". Greg replied; while spinning his keys around.   
"Umm Steven what are you doing out her at seven in the morning"? Y/n asked; while rubbing his sleepy eyes.   
"Oh sorry if I woke you Love, but we need to find cell service". Steven replied; while garbing his hand, and running to the gems. The six of them got in the van, and want to the highest point they could find. When they finally reached a dead end of a cliff Steven got a bar. He looked at his text messages to find that Ronaldo kept texting him about that anime again. Steven sighed as he fell onto Y/n's chest.   
"Is Connie going to talk to me again"? Steven asked.   
"I'm sure she will, but just give it time". Y/n replied with a smile.   
"Do you have room for three more"? Pearl asked.   
"Always". Steven replied as Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl sat down, and looked at the view of the forest down below.


	37. Kevin Party

Steven was in Fish Stew Piazza hanging up Lion posters.   
"Let me know if you see him ok"? Steven said as he walked out of the shop. Steven was walking to his next location, but a yellow sports car come dashing right by Steven making his posters fly in the air.   
"Oh no"! Steven yelled; while running after the posters. Kevin got out of the car, and stood by it with pride in his position.   
"Hey kid got a minute"? Kevin asked.   
"What do you want Kevin"? Steven asked; while picking up the posters.   
"I'm throwing a big party tonight at my parents condo, and I need all the coolest teens there". Kevin replied.   
"Are you talking about me"? Steven asked with confusion.   
"What no; I'm talking about Stevonnie". Kevin said with a smile.   
"What"!? Steven yelled in shock.   
"Ok look Stevonnie is way cooler then me there a better driver, and a better dancer I just need them alright". Kevin replied with a sigh.   
"Well Stevonnie only exist when Connie and I our together, and we're not". Steven replied; while looking down at the ground.   
"Whatever looks like I invited that other kid for nothing". Kevin said; while walking back to his car.   
"Wait Connie's going to be there"? Steven thought.   
"Wait is it too late to rsvp"? Steven yelled; while running after Kevin.   
"It was, but I'll make a exception for Stevonnie". Kevin replied with a smirk.   
"Just give me your number, so I can give you the address". Kevin asked; while holding out his hand. Steven handed his phone over to Kevin, and he put the number in his phone.   
"Your name is Steven I thought it was Clarence". Kevin said; while throwing Steven back his phone and driving off. Steven walked back to the beach house wondering what he's going to say to Connie if he runs into her. Steven opened the door to see Y/n sketching in his notebook.   
"Oh hey Steven how's the Lion search going"? Y/n asked with a smile.   
"Still can't find him what are you up too"? Steven asked.   
"Just trying to come up with more designs for my desserts". Y/n replied; while he continued to sketch.  
"Ok, by the way have you seen my shirt that Connie gave me"? Steven asked; while walking up to his bedroom.   
"In your dresser, but why do you need it"? Y/n asked.   
"I'm going somewhere tonight". Steven yelled.   
"Where's somewhere Steven"? Y/n asked; while closing his notebook.   
"Kevin invented me to his party". Steven replied while picking up the folded shirt.   
"Wait the guy who's obsessive over Stevonnie"? Y/n asked; while walking up the stairs and sitting at the end of the bed.   
"That's the one". Steven replied.   
"Why would he invent you he isn't the nicest of people"? Y/n asked.   
"He invented Connie and I, so he could have Stevonnie at his "cool" party". Steven replied with a sigh.   
"That's creepy, wait Connie's going to be there"? Y/n asked.   
"Probably, and that's the only reason why I'm going". Steven replied; while sitting down next to Y/n and laid his head down on Y/n's shoulder.   
"Can you come with me Y/n, so I can at least get through the night". Steven asked with soft eyes.   
"Steven I'm not crushing a party, and I hate crowds". Y/n replied shivering at the thought of being in a group of people that big.   
"Can you at lest make me something to bring to the party"? Steven asked.   
"Of course I can; what do you want"? Y/n replied with a soft smile.   
"Anything, but chips and dip". Steven replied with a smile.   
"Wow Love you take away most of my options". Y/n replied sarcastically.   
"Hehe I bet even you could make even people droll over that". Steven replied with a smile. Y/n chuckled, and kissed his boyfriend's check.   
"Don't over estimate me Steven, but I'll see what I can whip up". Y/n replied with a smile. Later that night Steven walked up to Kevin's condo with a blue box in his hands. Steven saw a fence gate, and opened it to see teens dancing, chatting among themselves, and some in the pool. Steven walked slowly around the yard, and saw Kevin walking up to him.   
"Finally you're here now this party can really start when Stevonnie appears". Kevin said with a pleased look in his brown eyes.   
"Um I brought snacks that Y/n made". Steven replied; while holding up the blue box.   
"Who cares about snacks when Stevonnie's here". Kevin said; while hinting the box into the bushes.   
"Hey why did you do that"!? Steven asked with a twitch in his eye.   
"Whatever go talk to that girl of yours". Kevin replied with a wave of his hand. Steven looked over to see Connie with a puffy shorter hair, and talking to some other teens. Steven griped behind Kevin's back, and hind away from Connie's line of site.   
"Yo what are you doing"? Kevin asked; while pushing Steven off of him.   
"I can't let Connie see me I thought I was ready for this, but I guess I'm not". Steven said; while garbing his left check.   
"Wait did you two break up; I didn't know kids could do that"? Kevin asked with a confused look on his face.   
"Umm I'm fourteen you know". Steven replied; while giving Kevin a glare.   
"Whatever now I have to fix this; have you've been texting her"? Kevin asked with a sigh.   
"Yeah like every hour". Steven replied; while looking down at the ground.   
"Has she responded"? Kevin asked, and Steven shook his head.   
"I thought so". Kevin said; while running a hand though his hair.   
“What am I going to do I’ve been trying to talk to her for like a week now”? Steven asked; while garbing his arm.   
“Don’t worry I got a plan just follow my lead; I’m a real lady killer”. Kevin replied with a sly smile.   
“Um ok what do I have do too”? Steven asked.   
“Just wait here I need to grab something”. Kevin said; while walking off into the condo. When Kevin returned he come back with a blue jacket with sliver buttons on the rim of it, and a white scarf.   
“Put this on; if your going to hang out with me all night you need to look the part” Kevin said; while handing Steven the jacket and scarf.   
“Ok, but is this necessary”? Steven asked; as he put on the blue jacket.   
“Yes it is; do you want that girl to talk to you again”? Kevin asked.   
“Of course I do that’s why I’m here”. Steven replied; as he put the white scarf around his neck.   
“Then let’s get this night started”. Kevin said has he walked off, and into the crowd. Steven followed suit, and sated to talk to some of Kevin’s friends. Through out the night he saw Kevin hint a guy into the pool when they were talking with him, he chatted with some other teens, and even danced with Kevin. At one point Steven, Kevin, and some other teens were sitting on an edge of a step with drinks in there hands.   
“Now you should talk to Connie”. Kevin said; while taking a sip of his punch.   
“Really”? Steven asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.   
“Hey, but just remember to show here that your having fun without her”. Kevin replied.   
“That kinda sounds counter intuitive”. Steven said; while giving Kevin a look.   
“It just shows here how much fun she could be having if; she just answered you back in the first place”. Kevin replied; while waving his hand in reinsurance. Steven got up, and walked over to Connie and Lion awkwardly.   
“Hey”. Steven said with a laid back tone to his voice.   
“Hey”. Connie replied with an awkward tone to her voice.   
“Nice weather your wearing”. Steven said smoothly.   
“Umm ok”? Connie asked confused.   
“Well I got to go back to enjoying my life”. Steven replied; as he run off. Lion got up, and jumped into the bushes to make a portal back to the beach house. Inside the beach house Y/n was watching a rom con that was on TV.   
“Why do I keep watching slow burns, and this one is using ever trope to keep this fire burning”. Y/n said with a sigh. Y/n heard a noise, and walked down the stairs to see Lion sitting at the front door. Y/n opened the door, and when he got outside Lion jumped on top of the hybrid.   
“Aww Lion I missed you too, but what are you doing here Steven’s been looking for you for days now”. Y/n asked; while Lion nuzzled against his check.   
“Alright I’ll give you love, but what are doing here without anyone with you”? Y/n asked. Lion laid down on the deck, and Y/n got on his back.   
“Lion just take me wherever you need me to be”. Y/n said; as Lion roared a portal to Kevin’s condo.   
“Lion is this where Kevin’s party at”? Y/n asked; as he got off of Lion. Lion roared another portal, and Y/n slowly started to walk over to the gate. Once Y/n got inside he saw Steven and Connie talking, but Connie running away from Steven. Y/n walked over to Steven, and when Y/n heard him start to cry he picked up his pace.  
“Y/n how did you get here”? Steven asked when he noticed his boyfriend.   
“Umm Lion brought me here, and Steven what is going on”? Y/n asked has hugged Steven.  
“I listen to Kevin’s advice about Connie, and that didn’t work out so well”. Steven replied; as he dug his neck deeper into Y/n shoulder.   
“Steven just talk to Connie in your own way”. Y/n replied with a smile.   
“I should have just done that from the start”. Steven said with a laugh.   
“You probably should have, but go get her Tiger”! Y/n replied; while kissing his check. Steven smiled at his boyfriend, and run over to Connie.   
“Who are you again”? Kevin asked.   
“Y/n Steven’s boyfriend”. Y/n replied with a hand on his hip.   
“Wait the kid’s gay; wait looking at it now I shouldn’t be surprised”. Kevin replied.  
“Ugh I can’t deal with that right now”. Y/n replied; while walking off to Steven and Connie to see them hugging.   
“Finally you two made up”. Y/n said with a smile on his face.   
“Yeah it is”. Steven replied with a smile.   
“Y/n when did you get here”? Connie asked.   
“Lion brought me, but now the jam buds trio is back”! Y/n replied; as he warped his arms around Steven’s and Connie’s shoulder. Lion laid his head out on Y/n’s, and Steven and Connie laughed.   
“There the jam buds quad is back; happy Lion”? Y/n asked; as Lion licked his check.   
“Finally stop what you’re doing people it’s time to meet the coolest teen in town Stevonnie”! Kevin yelled with excitement in his voice. The three friends gave each other a look; as Lion laid down for them to get on him.   
“Wait what are you doing”? Kevin asked; as Lion walked towards the pool.   
“Umm leaving”? Connie replied.   
“I brought you together again, so you oh me”. Kevin said.   
“Not really we don’t have to fuse if we don’t want too”. Steven replied with a smile.   
“You two are going to fuse right now, or I’m going to-“. Kevin tried to say, but fell into the pool.   
“Bye Kevin see you later”. Y/n said as Lion roared a pink portal, and Lion jumped into it.


	38. Stone Geology

"Here's the popcorn". Y/n said while sitting down on the floor with Steven and Connie.  
"Thanks took you long enough". Connie laughed and garbed some popcorn.  
"Lion kept eating it". Y/n replied.  
"Do you think he'll get a bellyache"? Steven asked with worried face.  
"He eats random things all the time, so probably not". Y/n replied with a smile.  
"I wonder how Lars and the off colors are doing"? Steven asked looking out the window at the night sky.  
"Probably having a face off with Emerald across the galaxy"! Y/n replied with a smile.  
"Yeah that gem was insane; I can't believe we we're on other plant because of her". Connie said cupping her checks.  
"I'm still confused on how we were able to see Pink Diamond". Steven said with a sigh.  
"Steven your psychic emotional abilities are still fresh, so don't worry about it too much". Y/n replied giving a kiss to Steven's check.  
"Hehe I'll try Love". Steven replied warmly.  
"Now let's watch Under the Knife this could be the episode where the hospital is saved"! Connie yelled with excitement.  
"Yeah let's see if the main couple makes up with the two having no chemistry at all". Y/n replied sarcastically.  
"Says the guy who watches high school romance movies with no plot". Connie replied with a smirk.  
"At least my movies don't have so dramatic scenes that it's laughable". Y/n snapped back.  
"Can you two stop this so we can watch the show"? Steven asked.  
"Sorry Steven Y/n and I love talking about bad literature". Connie replied with a laugh.  
"You bet it's the best way to watch a show". Y/n replied with a smile.  
"At least that's done with". Steven thought while laying on Y/n's shoulder. The smell of cooking woke Y/n and he lifted his head up slowly. Y/n looked over to the kitchen to see Steven and Connie throwing whipped cream at each other.  
"Take this Steven"! Connie yelled grabbing whipped cream from the bowl and throwing it into Steven's brown hair.  
"Haha Connie I already showered"! Steven replied; while shanking the whipped cream out of his hair.  
"Looks like you two are having fun at seven in the morning". Y/n said sitting down at the edge of the lofted.  
"Sorry that we woke you". Steven replied rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward smile.  
"We have a mission soon anyway and thanks for making breakfast". Y/n said jumping down to the couch.  
"It's the least I could do you make food all the time for us". Steven replied with a smile.  
"We should probably clean up soon so Pearl doesn't get to mad at us". Connie said.  
"Yep, but first we eat". Y/n said garbing a fork and a plate. The three sat down at the counter and started to eat there pancakes. After cleaning the kitchen they started to get ready for there mission.  
"Where are we going anyway"? Connie asked Y/n who was packing his satchel.  
"It's an island around Greece with Rocky Mountains and jungles. The area was a fighting arena for home world gems but we took it over". Y/n replied taking out a map and pointing out the areas.  
"Yeah, and we need to pick up the Ember of Spirit". Steven said taking out a picture of small black statue.  
"What does that statue do anyway"? Connie asked.  
"Pearl told me it was symbolic for gems before training". Steven replied.  
"Well we have everything"? Y/n asked. Steven and Connie nodded and Steven smiled.  
"Then let's get this show on the road"! Steven yelled activating the warp pad. When the light faded the three gasped at the sight of the land.  
"Wow it's so pretty"! Steven yelled with stars in his eyes.  
"I see the mountain we need to get to over there". Y/n said while pointing to a mountain in the distance with a staircase.  
"Let's get moving hopefully we can make it there before sundown". Connie said walking off the warp pad while Steven and Y/n joined her. The three made there way across the forest, but then heard rustling. Connie unleashed her sword and Steven and Y/n summoned there weapons. A grey wolf with stones around his neck and body dashed out of the trees and jumped onto a rock near them.  
"Are they a corrupted gem"? Connie asked.  
"I don't see a gem on them"? Steven replied.  
"That doesn't mean they won't attack us keep your guard". Y/n said; tighten his grip on his hammer. The rock wolf looked around and locked eyes with Y/n. There eyes lit up and they dashed towards Y/n. The force made Y/n fell to the ground and Steven and Connie ran to Y/n to see the wolf licking Y/n face.  
"Hehe yeah stop that it tickles"! Y/n laughed as the wolf rubbed there neck against Y/n's face.  
"This wolf can't be wild they wouldn't be this friendly towards humans". Connie said putting her sword away and Steven de-summoned his shield.  
"Wow this wolf really likes you Y/n". Steven said with a smile. Y/n got up and papped the wolf on the head.  
"Yeah I didn't expect them to be so affectionate". Y/n replied has the wolf rubbed there head against Y/n hand.  
"Y/n we have to keep them"! Steven said with soft eyes.  
"Steven Pearl would loss it if we brought a wolf back home". Y/n replied.  
"Good luck with that because that wolf is glued to you". Connie said with a laugh. Y/n got up and the wolf was right next to him not even an inch of space between them.  
"Looks like we have no choice". Y/n said with a sigh.  
"Yes we get another pet what should we name them"! Steven replied with stars in his eyes.  
"Umm lets wait on that one for now until we get home". Y/n replied.  
"Alright then, but if you don't name them I will". Steven said with a malicious smile.  
"Muffin you're not naming them Rocky or anything like that got it"? Y/n replied giving his boyfriend a glare.  
"Aww come on Seashell". Steven replied giving his boyfriend puppy eyes. Y/n kissed him, and smirked.  
"Still no". Y/n said.  
"Do you have any ideas for a name"? Connie asked.  
"Umm I was thinking Gaea the goddess of earth in Greek mythology". Y/n replied with an awkward smile.  
"Aww that's so cute; do you like that name Gaea"? Steven asked Gaea. Gaea barked and jumped on top of Y/n again.  
"I'll take that has a yes". Connie said with a smile. The four continued there journey and Gaea sniffing the land ahead. Gaea stopped by some visitation and glared at it.  
"What do you see Gaea"? Y/n asked as the three stopped. The three looked out and saw a group of five people walking around a camp.  
"Who are they"? Connie whispered.  
"Look at that book the girl's holding its a Geology textbook". Y/n replied.  
"Y/n look it's that man from Indonesia". Steven said pointing to a white man in beige coat, beige shorts, and a hat.  
"Wait that guy you two run into while looking for that tablet"? Connie asked.  
"Yeah we need that tablet to get the Ember of Spirit". Y/n replied. Gaea growled and rock shot up from the ground the group was standing.  
"What the hell was that"!? One of the man said that was now on the ground.  
"Gaea why did you that"? Y/n asked sternly. Gaea whimpered and rubbed there head against Y/n's leg.  
"Hey who's there"! Someone yelled.  
"Steven what are we going to do"? Connie asked panicked. Steven jumped out of the bush with an awkward wave.  
"Hi I'm Steven, and I'm sorry about Gaea attacking you and all". Steven said with his hand rubbing his neck.  
"Wait your that kid that was in Sapphire Jungle"! A man yelled while pointing at the gem hybrid.  
"Rick that story about that two kids was real"!?  
"Yes Ben it was". Rick replied with venom in his voice.  
"Are you alone Kid"? Ben asked.  
"No I'm not; you guys can come out now"! Steven said.  
"Steven you can't just jump out like that". Y/n replied with a sigh as he got out of the bush.  
"Y/n it's a classic Steven move". Connie replied with smirk as he followed Y/n out of the bush. Gaea dashed out of the bush and sat right next to Y/n.  
"Oh no at that wolf again"! A man yelled in fear.  
"Ted it's alright it's just a wolf that domesticated". Ben pointed out.  
"Who are you people anyways"? Connie asked.  
"We're Geologist at Jayhawks University I'm Ben as you already know". Ben said with a smile.  
"The guy that you two run into earlier is Rick". Ben said pointing to Rick who gave the kids a glare.  
"The scary cat is Ted". Ben said with a smirk.  
"Hey it's a wild animal it could have killed us". Ted snapped back.  
"The guy eating is Victor". Ben pointing to a black hair man eating a sandwich.  
"Yo". Was he said and want back to eating.  
"And the final member Natalia". Ben pointed to a light brown skinned woman reading a book.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you three". Natalia said with a smile.  
"So, who are you two"? Ben asked pointing to Y/n and Connie.  
"Um hi I'm Y/n". Y/n replied with an awkward wave.  
"I'm Connie happy to meet"! Connie replied while shaking Bens hand.  
"Do you three want to eat with us before we had out"? Ben asked. Steven stomach growled at the thought of food and Y/n sighed.  
"Yes we would thanks". Y/n replied. The eight of the sat down on the warm ground and then started to eat. Gaea sat down next to Y/n with a glossy look in there eyes. Y/n ripped a part of his ham sandwich to them and they eat it with stars in there eyes.  
"So, what are three kids doing out here"? Ted asked them.  
"We need to find this Amber at top of that mountain"! Steven replied while pointing to the mountain with the white stair case.  
"That's where we're going care to join us"? Natalia asked with a sweet smile.  
"No we're not bring kids it's to dangerous". Rick yelled with a spark in his eyes.  
"If Steven and Y/n are real then that pink monkey is real then too so it's fine then". Victor replied with a smirk.  
"The more the marier"! Steven said with smile.  
"Yeah you're knowledge on this amber will help out a lot". Connie said.  
"I guess but we're have to be really careful". Y/n said with a vigilant look in his eyes.  
"Let's get going team we don't want to explore in the dark". Ben said with a smile. The nine of got packed and started going north to get to that mountain. They adventured through the forest, through wall falls, and stopping to see the wildlife. There flow was hindered when they saw a clearing of a fast streaming river.  
"That's way to fast for us to swim in". Connie said with a twitch of her eye.  
"Can't we just walk around it"? Ted asked with sweat dipping from his forehead. Y/n looked down at Gaea and I thought popped into his mind.  
"Gaea can you make a path with your rock abilities"? Y/n asked with a smile. Gaea closed there eyes and the ground around them started to shake violently.  
"What the hell is going on"!? Rick yelled with a glossy look in his expanded pupil. giant stone shot up from the water making a path across the river.  
"Great work Gaea"! Y/n praised with a sweet smile. Gaea eyes shined and they jumped on top of Y/n licking his face again.  
"You really love attention don't you"? Y/n asked while cupping the wolfs face.  
"Gaea's so cute there just like a dog". Natalia said petting the wolf on the head.  
"Alright let's get going". Ben said as the group started to walk on the stone path. Steven and Y/n garbed hands as they walked on the path.  
"Look there it is "The Mountain of Soul"! Victor yelled with a smile.  
"Why don't the gems tell us the names of these places"? Connie asked Steven and Y/n.  
"Pearl told us it was called the "Spire of Spirit". Steven replied while tilting his head to the left.  
"Humans probably named it something else to fit some myth". Y/n guessed with a sigh. The group started to make there way up the Mountain.  
"Kids care to tell us why your looking for this amber in the first place"? Natalia asked.  
"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl wanted us to bring back the amber but they never gave us a reason why". Steven replied with a smile.  
"Are those your care takers"? Ben asked.  
"I guess you could say that they we're friends of my mom before she died". Steven answer while looking down at the ground.  
"I'm sorry to here that kid". Ted said with a empathetic smile.  
"Thanks I appreciate it". Steven said with a small smile.  
"Y/n I forgot to ask why do you have a piercing on your left hand"? Victor asked.  
"Um it's not a piercing it's my gem it's like a heart". Y/n replied.  
"Wait what"? Victor asked while rising his eyebrow.  
"There's this Alien species called gems and Steven and I are half gem". Y/n explain.  
"Ok, but your telling me more about this later alright". Victor said with smile. The group finally made it to the top of the mountain with a white shrine at the end and Steven took of his cheeseburger backpack to take out the round tablet.  
"Wait that's the tablet you two took from me"! Rick yelled.  
"Again it's not users and you never touched it in the first place". Y/n replied as Steven, Connie and Y/n walked over to the shrine. Steven placed the tablet in the center had a bright white light appeared around it. The base of the shrine opened up and in it was a small black statue of a skinny woman holding a bright orange gem.  
"Wow it's very elegant looking". Connie said looking at the beautiful pose the woman was doing.  
"This statue was a work ship item it's suppose to look elegant". Y/n replied sarcastically. Gaea eyes shined with a blazing glare and they started to dig there paws into the ground.  
"Gaea what's wrong"? Steven asked the wolf. A crash was heard and a giant rock wolf jumped onto the mountain with a darkness to her eyes. The rock wolf glanced down at the statue in Steven's arms and howled.  
"Steven put the amber in a bubble- and send it to the temple now"! Y/n yelled with a crack in his voice.  
"On it". Steven replied as a pink bubble formed around the statue and he tapped the top of it sending it to the temple.  
"Guys stay behind us we've got this"! Y/n yelled to the geologist.  
"Alright- we're be out of harms way". Ted replied with a shaky voice.  
"Stay alert you two ready"? Connie asked while unleashing her sword. Steven and Y/n nodded as they summoned there weapons. Gaea howled and shot two stones at the rock wolf. The rock wolf growled and shot a big rock at the four. Connie's grip got tighter on her sword and slashed at the center of the stone making a clean cut to it. The stone broke in two and there paths untwine going to the left and right.  
"Connie thanks for the save". Y/n said with a smile.  
"Connie that was awesome"! Steven yelled with stars in his eyes.  
"Hehe thanks; wait look at her gem"! Connie yelled. Steven and Y/n looked at the rock wolf and Y/n's eyes sparkled in discomfort.  
"That gem looks a lot- like mine". Y/n said looking down at his left hand. Y/n felt his hand being pulled towards his right to see Steven giving him a soft look.  
"I know this is uncomfortable but we have a job to do we're talk later alright". Steven said while kissing his boyfriend's nose. Y/n's eyes softened and he kissed Steven.  
"Alright I'll keep you to that". Y/n said with a smile. Steven put his shield lower and Y/n when on the shield and pushed off it into the air. He landed on the rock wolf's head and hit her with all his might. The hit did little damage not even leaving a crack in the rocks. The rock wolf started to shake and Y/n garbed on the base of the wolf to hold on.  
"Y/n watch out"! Steven yelled as he through his shield at the rock wolf. The friction of the shield cutting into the stone made the wolf flinch and the force of the flinching movement made Y/n fall off. The mountain was big so tree grew there over time. Y/n unleashed his hook of his hammer and shot it at the trees. He moved his wrist so he could fling himself back at the rock wolf. Connie was slashing at the rock wolf but no damage was made.  
"Steven let's fuse are combined power will do more damage". Connie yelled.  
"Alright let's dance wolf". Steven yelled. Steven and Connie held hands and they started to glow. Stevonnie formed and they got into action. They rapidly slashed the rock wolf making a hole into her. Dark goo like matter started to oozes out of the wolf.  
"Eww what is that"!? Stevonnie asked themselves trying not to gag. A crash was heard and they looked up to see Y/n hitting the rock wolf on the head and flipping off with the force of the hit.  
"You two fused good thinking". Y/n said with a thumbs up.  
"Wait what's that goo"? Y/n asked in discussed.  
"When I broke through the rock that goo was behind it". Stevonnie explained. The two saw a rock fly passed them and into the hole with the dark goo. Gaea's eyes we're a dark brown and there sharp teeth were showing. The rock wolf cried in agony and garbed Stevonnie.  
"Stevonnie no"! Y/n yelled. The rock wolf squeezed the fusion and some blood was dipping from her paws. Y/n felt his body shake and pulled his hand in front of him yelling Stevonnie's name. The ground started to shake and pillars of stone shot up from the earth. The stones pierced the rock wolf and the darkness in her eyes dulled into a ghostly white. Stevonnie fell to the ground and they unfused into Steven and Connie. The rock wolf crushed to the ground and exploded only leaving a black gem in her place.  
"Steven, Connie are you two alright"! Y/n yelled as he have them a bear hug.  
"Sweetheart to -tight". Steven whimpered while closing his right eye.  
"Sorry Doll I'm just happy your save". Y/n replied while kissing his check.  
"Y/n did you do that"? Connie asked seeing the remains of rocks on the ground.  
"Yeah I must of unlock a new power". Y/n replied with a stone heart face.  
"We need to celebrate when we get home I'm so proud of you". Steven said while giving his boyfriend a hug. Y/n smiled at his boyfriend and looked down at the black gem. He garbed it and put it in a black bubble.  
"I'll make sure your save for now on". Y/n said while taping the bubble to the temple.  
"What did we just witness"? Ted asked with a cold face.  
"We forget they were here for a second". Connie said with an awkward smile.  
"You three we're amazing I'm glad we brought them along aren't we Rick". Ben said with a smirk.  
"Yeah I guess". Rick replied with a sigh.  
"We'll see you kids later be safe out there"! Natalia said with sweet smile.  
"Y/n, Steven you still need to tell me more about gem things"! Victor yelled.  
"Of course we will don't worry about it"! Y/n yelled back with a smile. The five we're gone and the three of them still on the ground relaxing from the fight they were in. Gaea come up to Y/n and laid down on his lap. Y/n smiled and pet them behind the ear.  
"Gaea has rock powers like you Y/n do you think they could have something to do with you"? Connie asked.  
"Don't know we're ask Pearl when we get back". Y/n replied. The four got up from the cold ground and went back to the warp pad to get back to the beach house.  
"We're back"! Steven said with a smile as the four of them walked off the warp pad.  
"Welcome back and- what is that wolf doing here"! Pearl yelled.  
"Sorry Pearl Gaea got attached to me and we decided to bring them home". Y/n replied with an awkward smile.  
"Yo a wolf that's cool dude". Amethyst said with smile.  
"Amethyst don't encourage this". Pearl yelled at the purple gem.  
"Gaea can stay Pearl they will help Y/n when he needs it the most". Garnet said while she tipped her visors.  
"Really we can keep them this is amazing"! Steven yelled with a smile.  
"Y/n congratulations on gaining Onyx's earth manipulation abilities". Garnet said with a small smile.  
"Aww thanks Garnet; wait future vision". Y/n replied with a sigh.  
"I'm so proud of you Y/n Onyx would have been so please for this day". Pearl said while giving Y/n a hug.  
"Thanks Pearl, but what did these powers do for my mom anyways"? Y/n asked.  
"Well she had similar powers to Rose has in she could make stone come to life ". Pearl explained.  
"Really that's so cool". Connie said with a smile.  
"That examples why Gaea is so attached to me mom must of made them ". Y/n said as tears started to from in his eyes. Gaea got up on Y/n and licked the tears away.  
"Hehe hey stop that"! Y/n said with a laugh.  
Later that night Steven and Y/n were in bed and Lion and Gaea were sleeping on the floor.  
"Today was crazy huh". Steven said while snuggling into Y/n's side.  
"Yeah and I finally learned something about my mom". Y/n said with smile. Steven gave his boyfriend a warm smile and kissed him. The feeling of lip to lip intoxicated them, and Steven bite Y/n's lip for entrance. Y/n opened his mouth and the two battled for dominants. The two haven't really got intimate let but this just feels right to them. The warmest of there body heat and the spark they get from kissing.  
"I love you Y/n". Steven said breaking the kiss with a puppy look in his eyes.  
"I love you too Steven". Y/n replied with a soft look in his eyes. Steven fell onto Y/n's chest and the two fell asleep into the land dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that got over a month but hopefully it's Worth the wait. I'm trying to focus on descriptive writing so hopefully I didn't alright. As you can see I'm going into more intimate territory but without smut. Anyways have a great day y'all and see y'all next time.


	39. Metaphorical Blizzard

Snow was falling through out Beach City which was a rarity. Steven and Y/n were snuggling for warmth in this colder morning. Steven opened his eyes to see his boyfriend laying on his chest. He smiled warmly at him and kissed his forehead. Y/n hummed and pushed his head deeper into Steven's chest.   
"Looks like I'm not getting up anytime soon". Steven said with a sigh. Steven turned his head slightly to look out his window to see a snow covered beach. Steven couldn't remember the last time it snowed like this but never the lest wondered what the day would bring. The quit morning soon turned chaotic when he saw Gaea and Lion pouncing on each other.   
"Can you two please be quiet Y/n still sleeping". Steven said to the animals. Gaea ran up the stairs and jumped on the bed to see there boy. Gaea stared to lick Y/n's face to get him out of bed.   
"Ugh Gaea can you stop licking me it tickles"! Y/n yelled with a sweet laugh. Y/n pushed the wolf off of him but then Lion jumped on the bed too.   
"Lion we all can't fit on this bed". Steven said with a laugh. Lion ignored him as he started to rub himself against Y/n's neck.   
"Lion not you too"! Y/n said as he pushed Lion off him. The two pets looked at each other and then looked at Y/n with a puppy eye look.   
"Hehe looks like Lion and Gaea wants you to pick one of them to be your favorite". Steven said while nudging his boyfriend's side.   
"I can't deal with these two fighting over me I can't pick one there both cute". Y/n replied while laying on Steven's shoulder.   
"Well what about me then"? Steven asked with a smirk. Y/n pushed himself up and was an inch away from Steven's face.   
"If you were in this they wouldn't stand a change". Y/n replied while kissing Steven. A hot tingly feeling went to Steven's face and Y/n smirked at him.   
"Told ya". Y/n said while getting out of bed.   
"Hey"! Steven yelled has he jumped on Y/n's back. Steven warped his legs around Y/n's waist and laid his head on Y/n's collarbone.   
"Babe what are you doing"? Y/n asked while rising his eye brow.   
"I want you to carry me downstairs". Steven said in a proud voice.   
"Fine your lucky I love you". Y/n replied while walking down the stairs.   
"Alright Steven can you get off"? Y/n asked.   
"Nope I like it here your warm". Steven said sweetly. Y/n blushed and narrowed his eyes into a glare.   
"If you want breakfast then you will get off". Y/n said.   
"Why can't I stay here"? Steven asked with puppy eyes.   
"What's with you and being so touchy lately"? Y/n asked with a sigh.   
"What's wrong with wanting to hug my boyfriend"? Steven asked.   
"Well you don't randomly jump on my back and demand me to bring you to the kitchen".   
"I just wanted to tease you that's all". Steven replied while getting off Y/n's back and kissed his check.   
"Why you but what do you want to eat"? Y/n replied while giving Steven a peck on the lips. After a quick frittata breakfast Y/n garbed his black winter jacket and his bag.   
"Where are you going"? Steven asked while drinking some hot chocolate.   
"Out to buy you something so I'll see you later Muffin". Y/n replied while kissing his boyfriend's check.   
"Alright be back soon". Steven said with a sweet smile. Y/n walked outside to the snow covered beach and Lion and Gaea were waiting outside for him.   
"You two want to go with don't you"? Y/n asked. The two walked up to Y/n sat down on opposite sides of him.   
"Ok then let's go then". Y/n said as the three walked towards Beach city. Lion and Gaea were by Y/n the whole way around the city including all the shops Y/n went too. It was hard for him to look at anything with the two blocking up most of the walkway. Y/n didn't have anything particular in mind when shopping for a gift for Steven. Holidays were never big in his home and the only time he celebrated was with Mx Baudelaire or the name they assisted he call them Ange. Y/n wanted to respect them by calling them there last name but Ange said it was to formal for them. Sometimes shiny got Y/n's e/c eyes a necklace that said "Love you to the moon and back". It was super cheesy but he knew Steven would love it.   
"Um excuse me sir but you can't have pets in here unless there a service animal". An employee said to the boy.   
"Oh sorry Lion, Gaea can you wait outside for me I'm almost done". Y/n said to the two animals. Lion and Gaea got closer to Y/n and he sighed.   
"Alright you two get out now or I'll drag you outside myself". Y/n said with a cold look in his eyes. Lion and Gaea looked down at the floor and walked outside.   
"I'm sorry about that". Y/n said while rubbing the back of his neck.   
"Don't worry about it plus they seem really attached to you". The employee said with a smile. Y/n looked over to there name badge that said Noel on it and saw a pronoun pin on his uniform.   
"If you would like to help me out Mx I would really appreciate it". Y/n said with a smile.   
"Oh um no problem I can check you out". Noel said with a blush on there face. The two walked over to the counter and Y/n put the necklace on counter. Noel grabbed the necklace and scanned it.   
"You total is $20". Noel said with a smile. Y/n took a 20 out of his bag and handed it to them. Noel put the necklace in a bag and handed it Y/n.   
"Here you are have a great Holiday". Noel said with a bright smile.   
"You too have a good day Mx". Y/n replied while smiling back at them.   
"Oh Umm that's for using the right prefix and everything it's nice not to called ma'am". Noel said with a laugh.   
"Don't mention it". Y/n said with a wave. Once Y/n made it outside Lion and Gaea ran and sat right next to him again.   
"Hehe you two like me that much don't ya; alright let's go back". Y/n said with a smile. Y/n tried to walk back home but he felt something around his wrist. He turned around to find his hand in Gaea's mouth.   
"Gaea let go what's up"? Y/n asked has he ripped his hand of there mouth. Lion and Gaea started to walk the other direction and Y/n sighed.   
"If you two are going to show me another dead rat". Y/n thought to himself. He followed the two into an alleyway and Lion roared up a portal.   
"Umm Lion where do you want to take me"? Y/n asked. Lion laid down and Y/n got on him while Gaea jumped onto Y/n's lap. Lion jumped into the portal and when they came out there were in a forest covered in snow.   
"Lion where is this place and why did you take me here"? Y/n asked has a got off of Lion. The sound of snow crunch when Y/n stepped into it and started to walk. In the distance he saw a lake that was frozen and he remember when the kids he used to babysit would ask to go ice shaking. Y/n smiled at the memory when one of the kids named Jack would fall and Y/n held his hand so he wouldn't be sacred. Hearing a crash broke Y/n out of the memory seeing Gaea playing in the snow and falling.   
"Hehe enjoying yourself there baby". Y/n said as he pet Gaea behind the ears. Lion did a sonic roar and it pushed Gaea back a little.   
"Lion what was that for"!? Y/n asked. Lion started to walk in the other direction and Gaea got up to follow Lion. Y/n caught up to them and then Lion and Gaea stopped at a cave. The cave was blocked by a boulder with a handprint in the middle. Y/n put his hand on the handprint and the boulder split in two like a door. Y/n hesitantly walked in with Lion and Gaea right by his side.   
"What is this place"? Y/n asked while his voice echoed through out the cave. The cave had multiple weapons, journals, and boxes scattered around the cave.   
"This place looks likes it's been abandon for centuries". Y/n said picking up a pice of paper that turned into pieces the moment he touch it. He looked up and saw a moral of a black gem fighting.   
"Mom"? Y/n asked himself as he walked towards the picture. He couldn't read the picture but he found one of the journals on the rocky ground. He picked it up and dust flew of the book and Y/n coughed with tears starting to fall form his eyes. Y/n opened the journal to see what was inside.   
"The progress of a war companion isn't going to well the animal I designed it after was a "wolf" as the humans called them. There a pack animal so I thought it would be a great leader for Rose. This wolf is to affectionate and loves to play rather then fight. Rose loves the fact that they love to play she said "it's the beauty of this planet that keeps this wolf so sweet". I'm just happy that she's happy hopefully this wolf will be her in battle let's wait and see.   
Y/n felt tears in his eyes has he read the page he finally has something from his mom. This is great in all but this is about Gaea not him. A selfish guilt washes over him has jealousy filled his heart. Steven has a videotape from his mom and loving family who has stories about her. This is the first personal thing from his mother and it's NOT ABOUT HIM! Y/n looked up and saw the moral broken into pieces. His body started to shake and his mouth become dry. He destroyed something in ranged by selfishness just like his father. His breath became sporadic as he saw his worst nightmare his father. The thin white pasty man himself with a brown glass bottle in his hands.   
"What did I say about breaking thing"? Y/n's father said with venom in his voice.   
"I'm-sorry". Y/n replied with a crack to his voice. Y/n saw nothing but his father in a dark void.   
"You worthless pice of shit I tolerated you but without Onyx I'm nothing"! Oliver yelled while garbing Y/n's wrist. Y/n's face went pale and his eyes turned a bright brown.   
"Don't touch me"! Y/n screamed as he lifted his hand while in the process activating his powers. Y/n heard a scream that sounded to familiar which broke him from his vision. He saw Steven on the ground with fear in his brown eyes and Y/n ran over to him sheakley.   
"Oh Steven I'm so so sorry- I had another idiotic flashback I'm sorry". Y/n apologized with an endless following of tears. Steven tried to hug him but Y/n flinched and push himself away.   
"Y/n it's ok you didn't hurt me at all you just startled me". Steven said with a small warm smile. Y/n looked at Steven and saw that in fact there wasn't any marks on him. But, that didn't end his tears and Steven warped his arms around his boyfriend to comfort him. Y/n laid on his chest as Steven combed his hand through Y/n's h/c hair.   
"How did you find- me here anyway"? Y/n asked with a crack in his voice from the crying.   
"Lion showed up at the house and he brought me here". Steven replied.   
"When I got here you looked so petrified I tried going over to you, but that's when you broke the wall". Steven said continuing to ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair.   
"It's been awhile since I've had a ptsd flash back like that". Y/n replied with a sigh.   
"You haven't you told me about this"? Steven asked.   
"Well I was out on my own for a few months before moving to Beach City. I was in Empire City at the time but a group of people tried to attack me. I used me powers on accident to defend myself and that was the last time I had a flash back like that". Y/n said with a few tears pricked his eyes. Steven wiped away the tears and kissed his check healing the light cut on his check.  
"How did a cut myself without even noticing"? Y/n asked touching where the cut used to be.   
"The rocks must of cut you when you broke it but it's fine now". Steven replied with a smile. The two heard whining and saw Gaea by there feet.   
"It's ok Gaea I'm fine now". Y/n said with a sweet smile. Gaea went up there boy and licked his face.   
"Hehe thanks Gaea". Y/n said with a smile. Y/n felt something on his shoulders and saw that Lion put his paw there.   
"And you too Fluff Ball". Y/n said with a laugh.   
"Why did they bring you here anyways"? Steven asked.   
"This used to be my mom's old war shelter Gaea must of wanted me to see it". Y/n replied.   
"Wouldn't you be happy to learn more stuff about your mom"? Steven asked.   
"Yeah it's nice but I got jealous of you". Y/n replied looking down at the ground of the cave. Steven was confused for a second then it clicked for him. He had tapes and stories of his mother but Y/n didn't have that.   
"Baby I get that I'll never be able to feel what your feeling right now and it's ok to feel what your feeling". Steven said with small smile.   
"Really"? Y/n asked with light tears in his eyes again.   
"Trust me I've felt terrible emotions before but that doesn't mean I don't have the right to feel them". Steven said. Steven felt Y/n's lips on his and he kissed back. The two making out with there body heat tempting them to remove clothing. But, they needed air so they pushed back. Y/n saw that Steven had rose tinted checks and Y/n laughed.   
"Hey what's so funny"? Steven asked his blush grew bigger.   
"Your just too cute sometimes but I want to get out of here". Y/n replied while getting off of Steven and holding his hand out for him to garb. Steven garbed it and Lion roared a portal. Steven, Y/n, and Gaea got on Lion and they went back to the beach house. 

Later that night the gems, Steven, and Y/n were out in the living room enjoying there night. Garnet and Pearl were doing a puzzle, Amethyst was eating a hot tea bag, and Steven and Y/n were drinking hot chocolate.   
"Umm here Y/n I got you this awhile go hopefully you like it". Steven said while handing him a pink stared warped gift with a blush on his face.   
"Aww Steven thank you and I got you something too". Y/n said handing over a cookie cat warped gift over to Steven. Y/n ripped opened the warping paper to see a white box. He opened to see f/c star shaped earrings.   
"Oh my god Steven thank you"! Y/n yelled while giving his boyfriend a crushing hug.   
"Hehe I thought you needed an official star and I remember you saying you wanted earrings after the zoo incident". Steven said with smile.   
"I love them thank you". Y/n replied while pulling the backs of the earrings off and putting them in his ears.   
"Ok now it's your turn". Y/n said with a smile. Steven ripped off the cookie cat warping paper to see a box. He opened to see a pink necklace with a moon on it with the saying love you to the moon and back.   
"I thought it was cheesy so I thought you would love it". Y/n said with a warm smile.   
"It fits us peral-fectly". Steven said with a laugh.   
"Dude you didn't just say that". Amethyst said.   
"I appreciate it Steven". Pearl said in a proud voice.  
"Of course you do; it's about you". Garnet said with a smirk. The group laughed and Steven and Y/n smiled at each other. Steven locked the chain around neck and kissed his boyfriend's check.   
"I'm never talking this necklace off". Steven said with a smile.   
"Hehe of course you wouldn't I got it for". Y/n replied with a smirk.   
"Don't steal your jokes from Garnet". Steven said with a laugh.   
"Says the one who just made a Pearl pun". Y/n snap backed.   
"Hehe I guess your right". Steven replied has he laid down on Y/n's shoulder. Y/n smiled at him and the two laid there for awhile just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiday special is over with a mix of fluff and angst. Y'all got to learn more about Y/n and Onyx so hopefully you enjoyed it. Merry Holidays y'all and all a good night.  
> See y'all next time.


	40. Can't go Back

Steven yawned and brushed his teeth for the night. 

"Sleep well Peridot''. Steven said to the green gem who was sleeping in the tub with Pumpkin. Steven slushily walked over to his bed. Y/n was already asleep breathing slowing in and out. Steven smiled softly at his boyfriend and went into bed wrapping his arms around him. 

"Night Seashell". Steven whispered as he put his chin against Y/n's back. Steven was about to close his eyes when a long bang came from the front door. 

"Steven!'' Ronaldo yelled as he banged on the door repeatedly. Steven slowly got up to see what Ronaldo wanted with blinking eyes Steven ripped the covers off him. 

"What does Ronaldo want this time"? Y/n asked with a yawn. 

"No idea but he can't be bugging us at one in the morning". Steven replied with a sigh. Gaea pushed themselves on Y/n so he couldn't move. 

"Baby I need to get up sorry". Y/n said as he pet the wolf and pushed him off. Steven and Y/n got out of bed and slowly walked down to the door. Steven opened the door to see Ronaldo hint the air trying to hint the door again. 

"Ronaldo it's one in the morning what are you doing here"? Steven asked. 

"When I was looking through the telescope I found something weird on the moon"! Ronaldo yelled while pointing at the moon. 

"Ronaldo haven't you called Nanefua"? Y/n asked with a yawn. 

"I can't do it a fourth time". Ronaldo replied loudly. 

"You've come here everyday after dad bought you that telescope". Steven said with a glossy look in his eyes. 

"I know but you two need to see this come on"! Ronaldo yelled as he ran off to the lighthouse. 

"Here I grabbed your sweatshirt". Y/n said as he gave Steven the pink hoodie. 

"Thanks Babe". Steven replied as the both of them put on hoodies so they wouldn't be cold. Steven and Y/n made their way up to the lighthouse and when they got there saw Ronaldo at the telescope. Steven went up to the telescope and looked up to the moon to see the moon base. 

"That's the moon base, it's always been there". Steven stated while rubbing his eyes. 

"You have a moon base"! Ronaldo yelled. 

"I guess we do"? Y/n replied with a yawn. 

"First why haven't you told me about your moon base, second bring me to your moon base, and third why does it look like a barn". Ronaldo said. 

"Wait, it doesn't look like a barn-Steven let me take a look". Y/n replied as Steven got out of the way so Y/n could look in the telescope. Y/n adjusted the telescope to the left and he did find a barn. 

"Steven I think Laips is on the moon". Y/n whipshed in Steven's ear. 

"Alright let's get Lion to bring us to the moon". Steven replied. Steven and Y/n dashed back to the beach house and woke up Lion. 

"Sorry Lion but we need a portal to the moon base". Steven said. Lion got up slowly and roared a portal. Steven and Y/n got on Lion and once the two were set he jumped in.

After being in the pink warp for a few minutes, Lion jumped out of the portal and crashed into the wall. Steven and Y/n got off of Lion and wished him a good rest. 

Y/n walked over to the door and pushed the button to open it. Steven made a pink bubble around him and Y/n so they could go out onto the moon. 

The bubble bounces as the two made their way over to the barn. Once the two got inside they started looking for Laips. After yelling her name a few times they still didn't find her. The two rolled out of the barn and back into the moon base. 

"Where could she be"? Steven asked as he popped the pink bubble. 

"Let's look around, she has to be here". Y/n replied. A humming noise could be heard from upstairs so the two hybrids held hands as they walked up the stairs. The first room was well lit from a big blue orb and the person by it was Lapis. The two walked after to the blue gem but Lapis didnt notice them. 

"Lapis". Steven whispered as Lapis flinched and turned off the orb. 

"Steven, Y/n what are you two doing here"? Lapis asked with stiff composure. 

"Umm Ronaldo found the barn on the moon so we came here to check it out". Y/n replied while rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I thought you'd be half way across the galaxy by now so what are you doing here"? Steven asked while jumping over to Lapis to give her a hug. 

"I couldnt bring myself to go too far but this isnt permanent". Lapis replied while rubbing her arm. 

"What can that orb do anyway"? Y/n asked pointing at the blue orb. 

"Promise you two wont judge me". Lapis asked. 

"I sleep with a teddy bear; I promise I wont". Steven replied with a smile. 

"Pulse weve never judged you before so why would that change now". Y/n said with a small smile. 

"Alright Ill show you. Lapis said while putting her hand on the orb". The lit a bright blue and showed some of Earths locations. 

"Woah this is so cool"! Steven said with stars in his eyes. 

"What was the purpose was this orb do for the Diamonds"? Y/n asked. 

"Well the Diamonds used this device to watch their colonies". Lapis replied. 

"Wait Lapis, what have you been using this for?. Steven asked". Lapis sighed as she put her hand on the orb and

The image it showed was the gems training on the beach. 

"So you've been using this orb to check in on us"? Y/n asked while tipping his head to the left. 

"Yeah I have". Lapis replied with a sigh. 

"Lapis if you wanted to see us you couldve just come back". Steven said while putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"What; I couldnt do after what I did". Lapis said while looking at Peridot who was yelling at the gems. 

"Lapis Im sure talking with Peridot would be beneficial for the both of you". Y/n said with a small smile. 

"Yeah you could drop the barn on the beach and you could be our neighbors. Steven said with a big smile". Lapis stated to laugh but then she looked down with a sigh. 

"It all became so lovely

Those bluest skies above me

Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you". Lapis sang while looked down at Steven and did a light spin after to Peridot 

"I thought I'd stay a while

I tried to learn to smile

So many colors I had never even known Maybe I'll find myself sitting on that distant shore

Maybe I'm not alone". Lapis sang while sitting down so her shadow would sit right next to Peridot. 

"Then I see the colors fading

Gentleness of light escaping

Shadows of my fear invading

Have I seen this all before?

I know that there's something residing

A terror deep inside me". Lapis croon while the orbs light started to glitch. 

"I couldn't understand how you could be so bold

Maybe I'll find myself smiling on that distant shore

Maybe I'm not alone". Lapis sang while looking at Peridot who was walking off proudly. A little bit later Steven and Lapis were talking while Y/n was sleeping on Stevens shoulder. During their conversation Steven fell asleep and Lapis gave her friend a soft smile. Steven slowly opened his eyes to voices but he didnt feel Y/n on his shoulder. 

"Y/n Lapis@? Steven asked while looking left and right with a tight look on his face. 

"Pink we're tired of your excuses, you're a Diamond a few rebels shouldnt hold you down". A voice said. Steven looked up to find silhouettes of Pink, Blue, and Yellow Diamond. Stevens pupils expanded as he listened to the Diamonds talk. 

"All you have to do is smile and wave and then your gems will fall back in line". Blue Diamond said to Pink Diamond but whenever she tried to say something Blue would put her hand out in front of her face. 

"These Crystals Gems arent a problem Pink you just need to be a leader. This colony will be finished Pink and thats final". Blue Diamond said as her and Yellow Diamond walked out of the moon base. Steven felt something behind him and he looked back to see a shadow come from out of the wall. Steven flinched back as the shadow walked over to Pink Diamond with a sword behind her back. Taking a closer look Steven saw some familiarities with the shadow. 

"Pearl''? Steven said to himself as the shadow looked back at him with big teal eyes. Steven shot back awake to see Lapis over him with a bite lip. 

"Steven are you alright"? Lapis asked. 

"I'm alright but I saw the Diamonds". Steven replied while rubbing his head with his hand. 

"Wait the Diamonds; are they coming back"?Lapis yelled. Steven felt weight on his left shoulder mover so Steven looked after to see Y/n waking up. 

"Steven whats going on"? Y/n asked in a quit voice. 

"I need to get out of here". Lapis said while running down the stairs. 

"Wait Lapis let me finish"! Steven yelled, getting up and chasing after Lapis. 

"Steven wait up"! Y/n said pushing himself up off the floor and running after his boyfriend. Steven and Y/n got downstairs to see Lapis by the exit to the moon base. 

"Lapis you dont -have to leave". Steven said with a crack in his voice. 

"Steven I dont have a choice; Im sorry". Lapis replied while slamming her hand on the bottom to open the moon base. Lapis summoned her water wings and flew off the moon with the barn underneath her. The moon base doors closed and Steven collapsed to the floor. Y/n wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him. 

"She'll come back eventually; I know she will". Y/n said with a warm smile. 

"I think Pearl shattered Pink Diamond". Steven said while looking down at the ground.

"Steven why would you think that"? Y/n asked. 

"I had another dream vision and I saw Pearl with moms sword". Steven replied with a sigh. 

"Well talk about this later ok baby but lets sleep on this". Y/n said giving Steven a kiss. Steven kissed back and when the two pulled away they smiled at each other. The two walked over to Lion and made a portal to the beach house. They got on Lions back and they teleported back to the beach house to sleep.


	41. A Single Pale Rose

"Steven you need to claim down". Y/n said garbing his boyfriend's warm hand.   
"But, Y/n she.. we need answers from her"! Steven replied with sweat forming around his forehead.   
"Babe we will but panicking over this isn't going to help". Y/n whispered while kissing his check and gave his Muffin a light smile. Steven gave Y/n a warm smile and rested his body on his shoulder.   
"You're right I just need to breathe". Steven said nuzzling more into Y/n   
"You know I'm always here for you Baby". Y/n replied kissing Steven on the head.   
"Pearl you've had your phone for a month and haven't used it"? Amethyst asked as the two walked in the beach house.   
"I have been using it to check the time". Pearl replied matter of factly as they sat down at the counter.   
"Come on you haven't even changed your wallpaper; Let's do that first". Amethyst said.   
"Pearl I need to ask you something important"! Steven yelled with a crack facial expression.  
"Steven it has to wait; I'm doing an important demonstration". Amethyst replied as she took the white phone from Pearl and took a selfie with her tongue out.   
"Now all you need is a case and you're good to go". Amethyst said as she handed the phone back to Pearl.   
"Don't worry I have that part covered". Pearl said as her gem stated to glow white and a briefcase fell into her hands.   
"Yeah there's a phone chase in my room somewhere I'll grab it". Amethyst said, jumping down off the counter and walked off to her room. Once the temple door opened and Amethyst went into her room Steven and Y/n got off the couch and went over to Pearl.   
"Umm Pearl we have somet-hing to ask you". Steven asked as he grabbed Y/n's hand to claim himself down.   
"Alright what is it Steven"? Pearl asked.   
"Umm-was it you who shattered- Pink Diamond"? Steven asked as his grip got tighter around his boyfriend's hand. The two hybrids heard Pearl's phone drop to the ground and when they looked up they saw her hand was over her mouth.  
"Pearl you have to tell us; you're shaking because of this". Y/n said as Pearl shaking got worse and what little sound that came out of her mouth wasn't words.   
"Hey Pearl I found the phone case". Amethyst yelled while walking out of her door.   
"Oh right the phone silly me I'll put it right where it belongs"! Pearl yelled as she picked up her phone and with sweaty hands shoved her phone back into her gem. Steven looked down at the ground while rubbing his right arm repeatedly. Y/n sighed and put his hand on Steven's shoulder.   
"You haven't eaten anything today, let's go into town and get you some food". Y/n said with a small smile.   
"But, Y/n".   
"No buts you need to eat Muffin and you need to get some fresh air". Y/n said as he walked towards the door with Steven by his side. The two walked to Beach City and went to Peedee's new food truck the Hot 2 Tot. Steven got some tots and he and Y/n shared them.   
"Are you doing alright"? Y/n asked as he bit into a tot.   
"Somewhat I'm just sick of this; why can't the gems tell us anything"? Steven said with a sigh.   
"Hey they can't keep this stuff a secret forever Steven". Y/n replied while putting a hand on Steven's shoulder.   
"Yeah but that doesn't really make me feel better". Steven said grabbing the last Tot from the basket. Steven's phone buzzed in his pocket so he put the basket down to grab his phone. He opened to find a text Pearl.   
"I want to tell you but I can't"? Steven said, showing his phone to Y/n.   
"Umm what's with the monkey covering their mouth"? Y/n asked.   
"Let's go see Pearl"! Steven said as he garbed Y/n's hand and dashed back to the beach house.   
"Pearl what do you mean by "I want to tell you but I can't"? Steven yelled as he and Y/n ran inside the house.   
"Wait I've used my phone since I put it away this morning". Pearl replied.   
"You just sent another one"! Steven said while showing his phone to Pearl. Pearl's eyes locked on the pink flower and sighed.   
"Steven, Y/n I need you two to go inside my gem and get my phone". Pearl said as she bent down and put a hand on their shoulders.   
"Wait what we can go inside your gem"! Y/n asked.   
"Yes you can and I need you two to do it quickly". Pearl replied as she grabbed Steven and Y/n's hands and picked them up from the floor. A teal light shined on the two as they were flowing in the air. The two got sucked into Pearl's gem and then they found themselves on a white ground. The hybrids headed humming and they looked up to see Pearl organizing items.   
"Pearl"!? Steven asked.   
"Oh Steven, where can I put you; under ST"? Pearl asked herself.   
"Wait don't file me"! Steven yelled while shaking to get out of Pearl's grip.   
"Pearl um I do I put this... the Pearl from outside asked us to look for her phone". Y/n said, rubbing the back of his head.   
"Oh my phone let's look under P". Pearl said while putting Steven down and swiped her hand to the left. All the items in Pearl gem dash to the left and it stopped under the P section of the file.   
"It's not here; wait it's a cellar phone I must have put it under C ''. Pearl said, swiping her hand to the right. The file stopped and Pearl smiled.   
"It should be right here". Pearl said, putting her hand under an empty space.   
"It's not there". Y/n said while Pearl looked at the space to see no phone there.   
"That doesn't make sense; unless some other me took it". Pearl said while sweat fell from her forehead.   
"Wait there's more of you in here"? Steven asked.   
"Oh yeah but it's a mess you don't want to see it. That's why I get to be on top. I'm the most sane and organize". Pearl replied while putting a hand in her chest.   
"Pearl inside Pearl's pearl can you bring us to the Pearl's"? Steven asked.   
"Of course you can somehow make this make sense". Y/n thought while putting a hand on his face.   
"Like I said before it's a mess back there". Pearl replied.   
"We can handle it". Steven said while grabbing Y/n's hand.   
"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you". Pearl said while garbing Steven's hand and putting the two in the air with a teal light. The two got sucked into Pearl's gem and they felt sand?   
"This doesn't look like a mess"? Steven asked himself.   
"It looks more like the temple from 15 years ago". Y/n said looking around. The two boys heard crying from behind a rock and Y/n sighed.   
"Oh that type of mess". Steven said as he grabbed Y/n's hand and they walked over to the rock.   
"Hey Pearl from inside Pearl's Pearl Pearl you upset about the phone thing too"? Steven asked as the two sat down next to her.   
"No it's Rose she can't be having a baby"! Past Pearl cried while more tears fell from her eyes.   
"Well this is awkward". Steven mumbled.  
"What am I going to do when she disappears I'm going to lose her like; what was it you said"? Past Pearl asked while wiping away tears.   
"Um your cell phone"? Y/n replied with a crack smile.   
"My cell phone"! Past Pearl cried while putting her head on her legs.   
"It's going to be alright that's why you ask us to come here; we're going to find it". Steven replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
"I think I know where it is. It's probably where I lost everything less. Past Pearl said while grabbing both of their hands. The two hybrids got sucked into the gem by a teal and the sky looked red. The two got up and Y/n grabbed his boyfriend's hand.   
"Can we find Pearl quickly? This place gives me the creeps". Y/n said while getting closer to Steven.   
"I was thinking the same thing-". Steven replied but fell to the ground and the force of Steven felling made Y/n fall to the ground as well. The two opened their eyes to see gems on the grounds and they jumped back.   
"This is the gem war isn't it". Y/n asked as his pupil dilated looking around the battlefield.   
"Won't it be funny if she left it on the counter, or dropped it in the toilet. It's more likely than it being in your suppressed war memories''. Steven said quickly as the two walked around the battlefield.   
"Steven please take a breath and calm down ". Y/n said as his grip got tighter around Steven's hand.   
"Wait Pearl inside; forget it, what's going on is this about your phone or what"! Steven yelled as the two walked over to war Pearl who was on an edge of a cliff.   
"Everything is gone we thought we won but there was a bright light. Why did I do it everyone's gone because of this". War Pearl said while looking at the ground.   
"Pearl you can tell us what's going on"? Y/n asked. War Pearl shook her head and grabbed both of their hands. A teal light formed her gem and the two hybrids got sucked into it.   
"Ugh where are we now"? Y/n asked as they got up from the ground. Y/n looked down at Steven to see a pink shard in his hand.   
"Wait is that". Y/n asked, putting a hand over his mouth.   
"I think it is her ". Steven replied while looking down at the shard. The two heard a scream and looked over to see Rose Quartz with her sword in her hands.   
"Mom, but I thought this was Pearl's memories''? Steven asked as they walked over to her to see her crying. When she opened her eyes they were teal.   
"I knew it it's you who shattered her". Steven said with a sigh. Rose Pearl put out her hand to reveal Pink Diamond and Onyx gemstone   
"Wait, you didn't shatter my mom so what's going on"? Y/n said as his face paled.   
"Pearl you need to show us more". Steven said. Rose Pearl took out her hand as Steven grabbed it. Y/n grabbed Steven's hand as a teal light sucked them into Pearl's gem. The two hybrids opened their eyes to be sitting on a throne.   
“The palanquin”? Steven asked. The two jumped off the throne but they heard whispering.  
“Then it’s going to be done it’s going to be easy”. A voice said.   
“There has to be another way”. A second voice said. The two boys looked from behind the throne to see Pearl, Rose, and another gem who was colored black. Pearl was wearing a light Pink mini dress with pink and orange top divided by a yellow diamond. The black gem had Wavy hair that was a side cut while wearing a black homeworld uniform with pink diamonds on the chest, arms, and legs of the uniform.   
“Blue and Yellow don’t care; they never have this Pink Diamonds colony. We can end it here right here right now”. Rose said while giving the two soft eyes.   
“You this is crazy right your status our purpose it’s not going to matter anymore”. Pearl replied while looking down at the ground.   
“This is going to change everything we’ve known all our lives”. The black gem said with a sigh.   
“I know isn’t it exciting”! Rose said with a smile.   
“It is”. Pearl replied with a blush on her face.  
“We can leave our old lives behind if this is really my world. I want to give it to the Crystal gem. I want to live here with human beings. I want to live here with the two of you”. Rose said with a smile.   
“Ok I’m ready”. Pearl said while perking her head up.   
“Pearl”! Rose said with a big smile on her face.   
“I can’t believe I’m going to do this”. Pearl said with a sigh.   
“I can’t exactly shatter myself”. Rose replied while giving the two a hug. When the three broke Rose started to glow pink and grew bigger while shaking left to right. Her gem flipped to an upside down diamond and what was in her place was Pink Diamond. Steven and Y/n stepped backwards and looked at each other with their pupils dilated. When they saw Pink Diamond walk their way there pressed their bodies back against the throne. Pearl and the black gem walked behind her and waited for their Diamond to come back. When she did she had dirt and a pink flower in her hand. She handed the pink flower to Pearl who put the flower in her hair and crashed the dirt in her hands. Pink Diamond put out her hands and showed them pink gem shards.   
“Convincing”? Pink Diamond asked.   
“Very much so my Diamond”. Pearl replied while sweat formed on her forehead. Pearl was about to unleash Rose’s sword but got cut off by Pink.   
“There’s one more thing I have to do”. Pink Diamond said she got down to the two gems.   
“Yes”? The black gem asked.   
“We can’t let anyone know we did this and I never want to turn back. So, my last order for you as a Diamond is never speck of this again”. Pink Diamond said as she put her hands on Pearl’s and the blacks gems mouth while they covered their mouths with their hands. Pink Diamond got up and started to walk outside the palanquin.   
“Onyx ready to go”? Pink Diamond asked with a side glance.   
“I’ll be there in a second my Diamond”. Onyx replied.   
“Wait that’s my mom”? Y/n whispered in Steven’s ear.   
“Yeah looks like it”. Steven replied.  
“Wait Pearl, just don’t go too easy on me”. Onyx said with a smirk.   
“Don’t worry Onyx I wouldn’t ever give it a thought”. Pearl replied with a smile. The two hugged and Onyx smiled at her.   
“I’ll see you later Pearl”. Onyx said as she walked outside to meet Pink. Pearl smiled and looked down at the two hybrids.   
“Sorry for making you come all this way”. Pearl said with a soft smile as she handed Steven the white phone. Pearl shape shifted into Rose and the flower that was in her hair fell to the ground.Steven opened it and texted Pearl that they found it. A light hit them and they got sucked upwards and fell onto the beach house floor. The two looked up to see Pearl looking down at them crying   
“We knew; we knew everything now”. Steven looking up at Pearl.   
“I’ve been wanting to let you for so long”. Pearl replied as more tears fell from her eyes.   
“Mom was Pink Diamond”. Steven said while laying down on Y/n’s chest. Y/n hugged him from behind and gave him a warm smile.   
“We got a lot to talk about but I still can’t believe I saw mom”. Y/n said with few tears falling from his face.   
“Whatttttttttt”. Amethyst said with her mouth opened while Garnet had her hands over her mouth.


End file.
